Vader's second chance
by Yolowritter
Summary: After Darth Vader chooses love over power in the Sith Temple of Malachor he and Ahsoka Tano travel back in time, three months before the Clone Wars started, with the opportunity to save the galaxy from Palpatine's grasp. But can they defeat the Sith that ruined their lives? Rated T.
1. The beginning

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot**

**Hello there everyone! Before we get into chapter 1 I'd like to quickly explain what this story is about. This story follows Darth Vader and Ahsoka Tano as they try to prevent the Empire from happening. Basically, their duel on Malachor goes a little differently and they end up back in time, three months before the Clone Wars started, with the opportunity to save the galaxy from Palpatine's grasp. But can they outsmart the Sith that ruined their lives? **

**Note: In this story Anakin and Ahsoka had feelings for each other during the Clone Wars but never got to express them, fearing the other's reaction. So, naturally, this story has an "Anisoka" pairing. You have been warned. As a reminder, Anakin is 36 and Ahsoka is 32. Now, without further ado, let's jump into it.**

**Note: This is me from the future, 24 chapter later. I have revisited this and will rewrite the first couple chapters because looking back, they could have been a lot better. I will remove this message when I do rewrite the rest, because I've already finished this one. Anyways, enjoy the current versions until I am able to update them. **

**Malachor, Sith Temple, Vader's point of view:**

Ahsoka and I were dueling in the Sith Temple. The boy and his master had managed to escape, but I was going to find them after I dealt with my old apprentice. I was too distracted by my thoughts and eventually Ahsoka managed to hit me with a Force Push, which made me lose my balance. Seeing this, Ahsoka spoke.

Ahsoka-Master, I can't do this. I won't fight you.

Vader-I told you already, Anakin Skywalker is no more.

Ahsoka-Even if my master is truly dead I want you to know this.

Ahsoka knelt down and deactivated her sabers, then placed them back on her belt.

Ahsoka-I love you Anakin. I didn't get a chance to tell you before you returned to Coruscant, but I want you to know that you were, are and always will be my brother.

She what? She loves me? And she loved me back then? Suddenly a feeling of embarrassment overtook me. _She loved me then and she still loves me after all I've done. _I tried to focus on my hate, my anger but it didn't work. It was as if Darth Vader had suddenly disappeared, leaving Anakin Skywalker in his place.

Vader-I…I love you too Snips. I've loved you since then, but I was just too blind to realize it. And, even if it means nothing anymore, I'm honestly sorry for what I did.

Ahsoka-Master, it means the world to me.

As if on cue, a presence I hadn't felt in a long time appeared. I recognized it immediately but I just couldn't believe it. Then he actually appeared in front of me. The ghostly form of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin stood before both of us, the smile on his face seemingly unbreakable

Qui-Gon-Anakin, I knew you weren't lost! I knew it!

Vader-Master Jin? But it can't be, Maul killed you.

Qui-Gon-Ironically enough Anakin, to learn the way to immortality, one must die first.

Ahsoka-Master Qui-Gon? Anakin has told me so much about you.

Qui-Gon-We are wasting precious time. Anakin, I only have one question for you. If you could go back and stop the Emperor, would you?

Vader-Go back? If I could do that I'd tear him apart with my own hands. He destroyed countless families, corrupted me and made me kill my own wife! Of course I'd stop him!

Qui-Gon-Then May the Force be with you, Chosen One.

The walls of the Sith Temple disappeared into thin air, the temperature around me suddenly spiked and the last thing I saw before darkness overtook me was the reflection of my now blue eyes on my helmet's visor.

**Tatooine, 3 months before the Clone Wars, Vader's point of view:**

I woke up felt the dry sand…hold up. Sand? I can…feel things? I looked down and, to my own surprise, I had legs. I had arms! I was fully human again! I hadn't felt anything in years! I felt like I'd explode from happiness! It felt good, being able to just breathe without that dreadful suit!

Qui-Gon-Anakin?

Vader-Master Jin look! I have limbs! I can breathe! How…how is this possible?

Ahsoka-Ugh, why is all this sand here?

Qui-Gon-We are on Tatooine Anakin. Three months before the battle of Geonosis.

Vader-What…we time travelled?

Ahsoka-That's impossible!

Qui-Gon-You just did. I remain a spirit, my friends.

Vader-But why are we here?

Ahsoka-Again, why are we in the middle of a desert?

Vader-Ugh don't remind me. I don't like sand, it's course and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere!

Qui-Gon-You are here because the Force wills it. You have a chance to fix your mistakes, but will you?

Ahsoka-So we have to make sure we stop Anakin from falling to the dark side and defeat Palpatine as well?

Qui-Gon-There is more. Anakin, as the Chosen One you must bring balance to the Force. And how can you do that if you aren't balanced yourself?

Vader-So, I have to stop an evil space wizard, a literal army of millions and at the same time learn to balance myself with both Light and Dark, so I can unlock the full extent of my powers?

Qui-Gon-Precisely.

Ahsoka-And I'm here to help?

Qui-Gon-You are once again correct.

Vader-Oh this is going to be easy!

Ahsoka-We still have time, right?

Qui-Gon-Yes. Both of you must learn to control the Force in all ways, before you proceed with the plan.

Vader-Well, this is where the fun begins!

Qui-Gon-I must leave you now. The Force will be with you. Always.

Ahsoka-Don't worry, we'll manage.

For the next two months me and Ahsoka learned to harness the power of both the Light and the Dark Sides of the Force and spent time together to improve our relationship. About a month in, something happened to both of us. It was like someone flipped a switch. We both started seeing each other as something more than a friend and we only grew closer during our many training sessions. I will not specify the way in which we passed the time because that is our business and one else's, but I will say that our relationship was forever changed and that we were both quite pleased with the outcome. Unfortunately, time ran out and Ahsoka had to make her way to the stormy planet of Kamino to alter the protocol of Order 66, while I ventured out into the desert in order to save my mother from her terrible fate.

**If you guys liked this so far then leave a review and let me know what you think. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one! **


	2. An uncivilized rescue

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello everyone! In this chapter we see the first interactions between our time travelling heroes and other characters. As Anakin rushes to save his mother from the Tusken Raiders Ahsoka travels to Kamino, with the secret codes that will alter the protocol the Clones will follow in the event they fail to stop Palpatine.**

**Tatooine, Jundland Wastelands, Vader's point of view:**

My black attire, that was converted from suit to body armor by Qui-Gon wasn't the best clothing choice, especially considering I was in the middle of the desert. But it was my only hope in scarring the Raiders away so I can extract my mother without a fight. I was riding on my speeder, one of the many things Ahsoka and I acquired in the last two months, determined to reach the Tusken Raider camp before they could get their hands on my mother. Unfortunately, I failed at that. I arrived at the camp only to see them dragging her in one of their tents. At least she seemed to be okay. Grabbing my lightsaber, I jumped on one of the huts and spoke to the Raiders.

**Note: The language spoken here is Huttese, but I'll still write it in English because I don't know Huttese.**

Vader-Release the woman!

Raider-Surrender or die stranger!

Vader-Don't make this more difficult for me. Hand the woman over and I'll leave.

Raider-You dare come here unannounced and demand things? You'll pay for this insult!

Vader-Perhaps we could trade?

Raider-What do you have that could aid us?

Vader-A lightsaber. It is the weapon of the Jedi, capable of killing anything in one hit.

Raider-One hit?

Vader-Yes. Surrender the woman and I'll give it to you.

Raider-Show us how this weapon works.

Vader-As you wish.

I pulled out my saber and threw it, effectively cutting one of their huts in two. The Raider demanded I show him more, so I did. They brought me several stones to cut through, which I did. They were very impressed and agreed to the trade. They handed me my mother and as we were going back to the speeder, I heard the Raider shout "kill them". I called my saber back to me and easily cut down their attacking forces. I performed what Padme would call "aggressive negotiations". After seeing all the attacking Tuskens being cut down, the others didn't dare to make a move. I beheaded the one that tried to trick me, even if it was a futile effort. Me and my mother got into the speeder and she spoke.

Shmi-Thank you for saving me.

Vader-Don't mention it. Those things are savages. If I had left you there they would have killed you.

Shmi-Sir, are you a Jedi?

Vader-No. I'm not a Jedi. My name is Darth Vader. I'm a Sith Lord.

Shmi-Sith? You don't act like one.

I was interested. Before, I was completely unaware that my mother had any knowledge about the Sith and now I wondered where it came from.

Vader-You know of the Sith?

Shmi-Yes, my little son, Anakin was freed by a Jedi years ago.

Vader-You are a slave?

Shmi-I was. My husband bought me my master and gave me my freedom. My son left years earlier.

Vader-Do you recall the name of the Jedi?

Shmi-Yes. It was "Qui-Gon Jin", or at least I think so.

Vader-What did he tell you about the Sith?

Shmi-He said they are ruthless warriors who only care for themselves and their power and that they shouldn't be trusted.

Vader-He wasn't wrong. I've studied Sith history and there are almost no examples of Sith acting any different, with the only exceptions being myself, my apprentice and a long dead Sith Emperor, whose name I can't recall.

Shmi-Mr. Vader, why did you save me?

Vader-No one should have to suffer because of someone else, especially someone as inferior as a Tusken or a Hutt.

Shmi-The Hutt family rules Tatooine.

Vader-That won't last much longer. I wish to rid the galaxy of Jabba and his pathetic family.

Shmi-I see. What about you? Where do you come from?

Even though I was expecting that question from my mother, I didn't want to lie to her. So I did the only thing I could think of. I took a page from Obi Wan's book and I answered with a half-truth.

Vader-I was once a Jedi, like your son is now. The Jedi wronged me so I left them. I've been a Sith for the last fifteen years or so.

Shmi-Why did you come to Tatooine? It is the galaxy's most remote dust ball.

Vader-At least it is somewhat inhabitable. Planets like Hoth or Mustafar consist of an endless tundra or countless lava rivers and lakes, making them impossible to live on.

Shmi-My question still stands. Why here?

Vader-The Jedi and Sith believe in the Force. Whether you do or don't is irrelevant. The Force communicates with us when something big is about to happen. The Force gave me a vision involving your encounter with those savages and it told me to stop them. That's why I'm here.

Shmi-I see.

Vader-You barely understood anything I said, right?

Shmi-To be honest, I didn't understand half of it.

Vader-The Force can tell someone about something, like a future event or action that must be taken. The Force told me to save you, so I did.

Shmi-Okay, I think I got that.

Vader-Good.

Shmi-Oh! My husband's farm is that building on the right over there.

Vader-I am aware of that. I shall leave you here then.

Shmi-Thank you Mr. Vader.

Vader-As I said, don't mention it.

My mother got of the speeder and I returned "home" and waited for Ahsoka to contact me. After a while she did, just after landing on Kamino. She told me she was about to make contact with the Kaminoans and I let her know of my successful mission. She signed off just after landing on the stormy planet's surface.

**I hope you guys enjoyed Anakin's interaction with Shmi. If you wish to ask why I felt like this was necessary, it was put in to show that Anakin doesn't just blindly rush into action, or simply slaughter people like Darth Vader. Also, I felt like Shmi's death was the first thing that got him to open himself up to the Dark side of the Force and is what truly got him started down the dark path. Besides, I felt like Vader saving Shmi would increase young Anakin's trust in his not-so-Sith counterpart. As an additional comment, I didn't believe that focusing on the training Anakin and Ahsoka went through to truly learn the ways of the force was a necessity. Just the knowledge that they did and they now are more like Grey Jedi is enough context for this story.**

**So, the next chapter is an Ahsoka chapter and we'll follow her during her visit to Kamino. The Battle of Geonosis is coming up soon and there is still a lot to cover on her side. Finally, don't forget to review my work before you leave. Until next time, Yolowriter out!**


	3. A bloody mission

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there! This chapter revolves around Ahsoka's trip to the stormy planet of Kamino and her plan to change the protocol for Order 66. Meanwhile, Vader works on freeing Tatooine from the Hutts. During his mission he encounters a Jedi who is was on an undercover mission and is in dire need of help. But will this Jedi accept help from a Sith Lord?**

**Note: During dialogue, words in Italics are mind-tricks or someone who is being mind-tricked talking.**

**Kamino, hangar bay, Ahsoka's point of view:**

I had just signed off from a transmission with Anakin. He told me he managed to save his mother and I informed him about my arrival on Kamino. A clone trooper came up to me, with his blaster raised and demanded I explain myself for the unauthorized landing.

CT-7567-What are you doing here stranger?

Ahsoka-Hello there! I am here on behalf of the Sith Lord Darth Vader, who wishes to speak to your Prime Minister.

CT-7567-I can't just allow anyone in the city.

Ahsoka-_You will escort me to the Prime Minister._

CT-7567-_I will escort you to the Prime Minister._

Ahsoka-I'm glad we agree on this.

The clone trooper escorted me to Lama Su and I set up a communicator so he could speak with Anakin.

Lama Su-Lord Vader?

Vader-Ah, Prime Minister. I see my apprentice has reached Kamino.

Lama Su-She has, but I do not understand why you would be interested in our remote world.

Vader-Minister, I am contacting you because of Master Sifo Dias.

Lama Su-You know Master Dias?

Vader-Yes, I do. And of what happened to him. Well anyways, he wanted me to let you know that _he has ordered me to alter a contingency order's protocol. I've sent my apprentice to complete the task._

Lama Su-_He has ordered you to alter a contingency order's protocol. You've sent your apprentice to complete the task._

Vader-_You will grant her full access to your systems and provide the appropriate codes._

Lama Su-_I will grant her full access to our systems and provide the appropriate codes._

Vader-Additionally, _you will forget this ever happened after she departs._

Lama Su-_I will forget this ever happened after she departs._

Vader-It was nice speaking to you Prime Minister.

Lama Su-I enjoyed our conversation as well.

After I placed the communicator back on my belt I followed the Minister and changed the protocol for order 66. Now, instead of forcing the clones to betray the Jedi, the army will proceed to acknowledge Anakin as the new Supreme Commander and arrest the Chancellor for treason. I returned to my ship as soon as I erased the security footage and set course for Coruscant, to stop Jango Fett before he could try and kill Padme again.

**Tatooine, Jabba's Palace, Vader's point of view:**

I entered Jabba's palace with one goal in mind: to wipe out that scum and free Tatooine from his grasp. Two of his guards attempted to stop me, which simply gave me an excuse to force-choke them to death. I approached Jabba, but didn't kneel. He of course, took note of this and immediately demanded an explanation for my presence there and his two dead guards.

**Note: Once again, Huttese will be translated to English.**

Vader-Jabba the Hutt. Listen to me carefully. You are unaware of who you are dealing with. I am Darth Vader, lord of the Sith, and I demand you to leave Tatooine immediately. Any attempt to assault me will resort to your death. Was I clear?

Jabba-You demand something from me? Ha ha ha ha! You are in no position to make demands! I have all the power here! Not you!

Vader-You consider some Bounty Hunters, guards and soon-to-be-free slaves power? Even if you had an army, you would be no match for a Sith Lord! Do not test my patience! Leave this planet if you wish to keep your life!

Jabba-You amuse me! Kill him! Whoever brings me his head will be granted anything I can offer and much more!

Vader-Your move.

Instinctively, fell into my offensive position of Form V and drew my saber. The hunters didn't back down even when they saw it, which was plain stupid of them. They kept attacking me and they kept dying. Eventually, Jabba run out of things to try and kill me with, so I spoke again.

Vader-This is your last chance. Surrender or die, scum.

Jabba-I won't kneel to you. Someone kill him!

Vader-There is no one here but you and me. Don't make this difficult.

Jabba-You think you can demand things from me you…

Jabba never got to finish that sentence because his head was on the floor before he could. After I cut him half for good measure, something that took too long for lightsaber standards, I turned to the slaves. Suddenly, I felt the presence of a Jedi. I looked around and saw none other than Master Aayla Secura posing as a slave girl. I approached her and began talking before she could say anything.

Vader-All of you are free to go. No one is going to hurt you.

Slave Girl-We still have our chips. We can't leave.

Vader-I see. Please stand still, this is going to sting.

I summoned a small bolt of lightning in my palm and directed it to the chips. They were fried instantly and I told them they were free.

Slave Girl-How can we repay you for freeing us?

Vader-Stay out of trouble.

Slave Girl-Yes mast…I mean sir.

Vader-Is anyone here injured?

Aayla-Ugh…

Vader-Who is she?

Slave Girl-That's Aayla. She was brought in last week. They finished giving her a beating before you came here.

Vader-She'll die if her wounds aren't treated. I'll take her with me.

Aayla-Who…are you?

Vader-I'll get you somewhere safe. Don't worry and whatever you do, don't fall asleep.

I assume she understood it was wiser to obey and she did as I asked. I carried her to the speeder and took her to the place where Ahsoka and I have been living in for the past months. When we arrived I placed her on the bed and began treating her injuries. When I finished, I let her rest while I contacted Ahsoka to ask about her progress.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I already have the next one planned out and I'll begin working on it. As a side note, the reason Aayla is here this early in the story, or in the first place I suppose, is because I'm trying to build up things that will make Anakin and other Jedi like Obi Wan, Aayla (obviously) and Ahsoka trust Vader more and give them solid reasons to question the Council's decisions regarding the Sith Lord. Lastly, don't forget to leave a review about my work before you leave. Until next time guys!**


	4. A filler episode

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello. Welcome to chapter 4 of the story. I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Also, I wish to clarify something. In AOTC it is stated that the attempt on Padme's life we see at the start is the first one. Here however, it is the second one. Now, this chapter will focus on Aayla and Vader, especially her reaction to the news that he uses the Dark Side. We still have a bit of ground to cover before the battle of Geonosis, so be aware that a small time skip will occur soon. I'm talking, two weeks small. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Tatooine, Vader's home, Aayla's point of view:**

When I woke up I discovered that I was lying on a bed. I tried remembering where I was and partly succeeded. Bits and pieces of memories came back to me. I had been carried by someone, then I was moving quickly, I had probably been placed on a speeder and then I remembered the mask of that…thing. The…whatever it was that killed Jabba's guards. Suddenly mechanical breathing filled the room. It sounded more like a broken refrigerator than breathing to be honest and I saw an armored figure enter the room.

Vader-I see you are awake.

Aayla-Who…what are you?

Vader-I'm a person, thank you very much, and my name is Darth Vader.

Aayla-You, you are a Sith?

Vader-Something like that.

Aayla-You were the one in the palace weren't you?

Vader-Yes I was.

Aayla-Why did you rescue me?

Vader-Because you were injured. Jedi or not, you don't deserve to die like that.

Aayla-I'm not a Jedi.

Vader-Are you seriously trying to lie to me?

Aayla-No…Okay, yes.

Vader-Why?

Aayla-Because you are a Sith Lord and I don't trust you.

Vader-Well, I may be a Sith, but I'm also the man that saved your life. And it's not like I don't know you are a Jedi.

Aayla-Why should I trust you?

Vader-Because if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so already. You were dying before I treated you so all I had to do was leave you there. Also, do you really believe I'd do that?

Aayla-Considering you are a Sith Lord and I can sense the Dark Side all around you then yes, I do believe that you are plotting something. Sith never do anything without reason. And I don't think too highly of you at the moment.

Vader-Well, what do you think of me so far?

Aayla-I don't think there is any other Sith like you. I mean, you did something selfless, like a Jedi, yet you claimed the lives of so many during the battle in the palace.

Vader-It's not like I didn't have a reason to.

Aayla-Does saving me go against your code?

Vader-Not if it also benefits me. By killing Jabba I've created a big rift in the underworld, one that can be exploited later and by saving you I get to help someone in need.

Aayla-Someone you can use later on.

Vader-That is not my current intention, but it may change.

Aayla-I see. So I wasn't wrong.

Vader-I suggest you try and sleep. Your injuries aren't that serious after I patched you up, but I suggest you rest and let your body heal.

Aayla-I don't really have a choice, considering the only option is to go out there, while injured.

Vader-If you require anything, then simply tell me.

Aayla-You never answered me. Am I right or no?

Ignoring my question, he left the room. I may not like him but I feel like he wants to help me. Sensing that he was outside I decided I should take his advice and rest. It was clear I'd have to stay a little longer to fully heal. I found a comfortable position on the bed, one that didn't hurt as much as others, and lied there. Moments later, I found myself drifting away in a dreamless sleep.

**Hours later, Coruscant's Upper Levels, Ahsoka's point of view:**

I had been following Jango for a while now and it wasn't the easiest task. He truly was an expert at his job. If I wasn't using the force, I would have lost him a many times by now. I continued to slowly follow him and after some minutes, he stopped. He carefully positioned himself on a ledge and armed his jetpack with a missile. He leaned over and waited. At first I was curious, because I didn't understand why he would do such a thing, but then I looked around and saw where he was aiming. He was aiming directly for Padme's apartment. At that moment I was concerned. Anakin had told me the first attempt was a failure, just like the second, but I couldn't stop worrying. Unfortunately, all I could do was wait. While waiting, I contacted Anakin again, to let him know of my progress.

Anakin-Hey Snips, how goes the mission?

Ahsoka-Pretty well. I think he's waiting for her to get home.

Anakin-Be patient. Does he know you followed him?

Ahsoka-No, he doesn't. At least I don't think so.

Anakin-Alright. Well, I have a Jedi to take care of so I have to go.

Ahsoka-Jedi?

Anakin-I'll tell you later.

Ahsoka-You definitely will.

Anakin signed off and I waited a little longer. Eventually, I sensed Padme's presence nearby. Then, I saw a Nubian speeder going towards her apartment. I knew Jango was going to make his move now. I continued watching carefully and only moments later the missile was fired. I focused on its course and moved it slightly with the force. The missile hit the wall instead of Padme's window and no one got hurt during this attack. I decided to leave before Jango realized what had happened.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I should also clarify that in this story, the first failed attack by Jango Fett is why Padme leaves Coruscant in the first place and the reason Jango hired Zam Weasel. Additionally, there will be a small time skip here, that will include Aayla's full recovery and Padme's return to Coruscant, as well as the second and third attempt on her life (the ones we see in the movie). Also, don't forget to review my work before you leave. Until next time guys!**


	5. The Separatist alliance

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone! As I said last time, there has been a small time skip. During this time Vader has been taking care of Aayla, who eventually healed and left, and arranging meetings with the CIS leaders and Dooku. They have agreed to meet him on Geonosis, so he'll be there when Obi Wan arrives. Ahsoka has been keeping an eye out for Palpatine and has been collecting any evidence that proves Palpatine's connection to the Sith, or the Confederacy. Aayla is on her way to the temple and Anakin has already arrived to Tatooine with Padme, who went with him when he wanted to check up on his mother. This chapter will start from Anakin's point of view. Now, without further ado, let's begin.**

**Tatooine, Lars homestead, Anakin's point of view:**

Me and Padme had just arrived to my mother's new home. After my visions suddenly disappeared I became more worried than ever and I was incredibly relieved to see my mother was alright. She greeted us and introduced us to my step-family. Padme and Beru started discussing about…who knows what and I got to meet my stepbrother, Owen. He was pretty cool and he appeared to be a nice man, like his father. I enjoyed discussing with them both, they were really nice people, and dinner was the same. Until I made the stupid mistake to bring up my dream.

Shmi-Dream? What dream?

Anakin-Some Jedi have the ability to see possible futures in their dreams. In mine dream Tusken Raiders were holding you captive. It didn't look good and I'm glad it didn't come true.

Owen-Well, mom mentioned that the man that saved her said something similar.

Anakin-You were attacked?

Cliegg-Yes. By Tusken Raiders.

Shmi-I was outside. They knocked me out and took me to their camp. Moments after I arrived a man wearing a black battle suit came down and tried to negotiate with them. The Raiders agreed and freed me, only to betray him. Then, he pulled out his weapon and cut them all down.

Anakin-What kind of weapon was he using?

Shmi-It was like the laser swords the Jedi have, but red.

Anakin-A red lightsaber? Are you sure?

Shmi-Yes, I'm sure. Why, is it important?

Anakin-Did he say anything about himself?

Shmi-Yes, he did. He said he was a Sith, but he didn't act like Qui-Gon said Sith do.

Anakin-Qui-Gon told you about them?

Shmi-Very little. He said they are very bad people, that manipulate others and only care for power.

Anakin-Did he have a name?

Shmi-Yes. He told me his name was Darth Vader.

Owen-Darth Vader?

Anakin-Owen do you know anything about him?

Owen-Yeah, some "Darth Vader" attacked Jabba's palace and murdered everyone there. Some Slaves said he pulled out a red, what did you call it?

Anakin-A lightsaber?

Owen-Yes. That. They said he pulled one of those out and killed everybody. He was making them float in the air, pushing them into walls, stopping their blaster fire with his hands. Stuff like that.

Anakin-Any survivors?

Owen-Yeah, he spared all the slaves and de-activated their restraining chips. They also said that any scars or wounds they had disappeared when he touched them.

Anakin-Do they know where he went?

Owen-A slave mentioned that he took a Twi'lek and sped off into the desert.

Anakin-He took one of the slaves?

Owen-Anakin, I'm only telling you what I heard. This could all be fake. I mean, Jabba may be dead, but how can someone stop blaster fire with their hands? Or make people fly in the air?

Anakin-A Jedi can. And so can the Sith. If this "Darth Vader" had a red lightsaber that means he is a Sith Lord. Excuse me, I have to tell the Jedi Council.

Shmi-He didn't do anything wrong.

Anakin-Master Obi Wan says Sith are all dangerous, and considering it was a Sith that killed Qui-Gon I don't blame him.

Cliegg-My boy, must you worry about him? He's probably far away by now.

Padme-Who's far away?

Anakin-A Sith Lord. There was one on Tatooine. I'm telling the Council.

Padme-Don't take too long.

Anakin-I won't.

**Moments later, Padme's ship, Anakin's point of view:**

Mace Windu-We will deal with Count Dooku and this new Sith. The most important thing for you, Anakin, is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your priority.

Anakin-Understood, Master.

As the Hologram switched of, I noticed Padme was looking at the readout of the ship's control panel. Before I could ask what she was doing, she spoke.

Padme-They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come half way across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away.

Padme then started hitting buttons and flicking switches. I put my hand over hers, stopping her. She stared at me.

Anakin-If he is still alive.

Padme-Are you just going to sit here and let him die? He is your friend…your mentor...

Anakin-…He's like my father, but you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here.

Padme-He gave you strict orders to protect me…

She stopped for a moment and flicked more switches. The engines fired.

Padme-…and I'm going to save him. So if you plan to protect me, you will have to come along.

At that moment, I decided I liked Padme more than I thought. I grinned and took the controls.

**Geonosis, meeting room, Vader's point of view:**

Nute Gunray, Count Dooku and the other Separatist leaders went silent after my speech. Some began looking around and others looked at Dooku for an answer. The aged Jedi spoke, after looking at the other leaders.

Dooku-Lord Vader, if what you say is true, then you have gained our trust.

Vader-Count, how else would he be able to orchestrate all this? Who else has the resources and authorization he does?

Nute Gunray-Are you certain he will betray us?

Vader-Unfortunately yes. He has betrayed you once Viceroy, just like me and discarded his previous apprentice as soon as he became an inconvenience for him.

Count Dooku-I admit he has done that before.

Jango Fett-If I may, how has he betrayed you, Lord Vader?

Vader-The suit I'm wearing contains life support systems, because of an accident I had many years ago. He was the one to put me in this suit, which may be keeping me alive, but is also a torture machine.

Nute Gunray-You are in pain?

Vader-Viceroy, think of the feeling that a small needle would cause if it penetrated your skin every time you made the slightest movement. Now image that happening on your entire body and add the fact that I was burned alive before that.

Nute Gunray-That sounds…painful.

Vader-It was. I eventually got used to it.

Ahsoka-What my master is trying to say is that Sidious will let nothing and no one hold him back, and that he won't hesitate to annihilate you if you get in his way.

Nute Gunray-And you can protect us from him?

Vader-Gentlemen, let us step outside for a minute.

The Separatists agreed, some reluctantly, and we made our way to the balcony. Then I unleashed a barrage of Force-Lightning in the air, which created a Force-Storm.

Vader-Imagine being hit by that.

Nute Gunray-You'd end up dead.

Vader-Besides that, I'm the most powerful Force user in the galaxy. What you have just witnessed doesn't even give you the slightest idea of my power.

Count Dooku-Lord Vader, what would this do to an enemy fleet?

Vader-It would result in it's complete annihilation.

Nute Gunray-Is there something preventing you from using this power?

Vader-Yes. It is completely uncontrollable. It would destroy our fleet as well.

Count Dooku-I sense someone. They are nearby.

I knew that the Count was talking about Obi Wan, but I didn't want to give him away immediately. I dismissed him and kept on talking.

Vader-I assure you, with this droid army and my powers combined, we'll be able to replace this incompetent Republic with a new system, which benefits the galaxy and prevents corruption.

Count Dooku-What about Darth Sidious?

Vader-He is our biggest opponent. He may have power, but his true weapon is influence. He has complete control of the Republic and will use every possible resource to destroy us. Even manipulating the Jedi.

As I said those words I enhanced my senses and focused on Obi Wan's presence. I could sense he was shocked, but I didn't give him time to collect himself. Using a light Force-choke I caught him by the neck and pulled him towards us. I collected his lightsaber and the guards took him away.

Nute Gunray-The Jedi have found us! We are doomed!

Vader-Prepare all droids for battle. Poggel, hand me the plans for the Death Star please.

Poggel spoke in his own language and gave me the plans.

Vader-Apprentice, go to Tatooine and stabilize the situation there. After Jabba's death, the scoundrels and criminals have been left unchecked. Show no mercy to them and ensure we gain a foothold in the sector. A battalion of droids will escort you. Prepare the ships for departure.

Ahsoka-Yes master.

Ahsoka left, just like the other Separatist leaders. Count Dooku left as well, after I insisted. Mere minutes later, I heard my younger self scream in pain. I rushed towards the source of the scream and found him lying on the floor, missing an arm.

Vader-Count, I told you to leave.

Count Dooku-This boy tried to stop me and he paid the price.

Vader-I sense that you take pride in the fact that you cut of the arm of an unarmed opponent.

Count Dooku-Yes, I do.

Vader-Well, if you do something stupid like this again I may take pride in beheading you, Count.

Count Dooku-I understand, Lord Vader.

Vader-Now leave.

The Count left the scene and I turned to Padme and my younger self. She tried to shoot me and failed miserably. I yanked the blaster out of her hand and shook Anakin's shoulder. He moaned in pain and I used the force to close the wound.

Vader-I'm afraid you are under arrest.

Padme-Who are you exactly?

Vader-I am Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith.

Anakin did his best to not react to my statement, but I know myself better than anyone else, so he couldn't hide his confusion from me. I proceeded to lift him up with the force and deliver him to the Geonosian guards. They took both of them away and moments later they were put in their cells. I entered Padme's cell and stood there, waiting for her to speak. When she did, I waited for her to finish.

Padme-…and when the Senate finds out that you are holding two Jedi and a Senator as prisoners there will be consequences.

Vader-We have done nothing. You are the ones that snuck onto the planet, infiltrated a secure area, while murdering several guards, and for all we know, you are Republic spies. In this case, the Separatist alliance is the wronged party Senator and you know this.

Padme-The treaties that were signed years ago forbid organizations like the Trade Federation to build an army. Your work here is illegal.

Vader-So is your work, Senator. Now, according to Geonosian law you are to be executed for your crimes.

Padme-Executed?

Vader-Yes. Now if you excuse me I have to negotiate with them to see if they will let you live. In the meantime, stay here.

I left the cell block, knowing that sooner or later the Republic would show up with the clones and the battle of Geonosis would occur.

**Several minutes later, Geonosian arena**, **Vader's point of view:**

The Republic gunships were raining from the skies. Clones were everywhere and droids were falling one after another. I knew that if we stood our ground we had a good chance of winning, but that wasn't my goal. I ordered a team of B1 battle droids to cover my escape and I ran towards the nearest transport. Unfortunately, Master Yoda was waiting there with Obi Wan.

Yoda-Surrender you must. Defeated, the droids will soon be.

Vader-Ah, Master Yoda. Finally a challenge. Let's see if you are any better than the Jedi I slaughtered in the arena.

That was a clear lie. I didn't kill any Jedi, I simply provided support for the droids. I also took advantage of the situation to ensure that the only Jedi that died in the battle were the ones that had originally perished. The sound of a lightsaber pulled me from my thoughts.

Vader-This is your first and final warning. Allow me to leave or face the consequences.

Obi Wan-We have you four to one.

I looked behind me and saw that Jedi Masters Shaak Ti and Mace Windu were behind me. I smirked under my helmet, knowing they had underestimated me.

Vader-I like those odds.

The other three Jedi activated their sabers and so did I. At first, I went on the defensive, trying to figure out how I could escape without hurting them (much). I decided that knocking them out would be the best option. I focused on Shaak Ti first, knowing that she wasn't as good at defense as the rest. While pressing the attack, I used the force to make a large pipe drop down in Obi Wan's direction. Yoda backed off in order to help him, while Mace tried to assist Shaak Ti.

Vader-You cannot defeat me, Jedi. I've become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.

Yoda-Destroyed the Sith once, the Jedi did. Destroy them again, we will.

I moved my head back slightly and avoided being beheaded by Mace.

Vader-Oh, I don't think so.

I tripped Obi Wan and Force-pushed him in Shaak Ti's direction and both lost their balance. I forced Mace and Yoda to stick together, knowing that Mace's style is more dangerous the more space he has to work with. Yoda tried hitting me with another enormous pipe that I immediately pushed towards Shaak Ti and Obi Wan, forcing Yoda to, once again, back away. I focused on Mace and he pressed the assault.

Obi Wan-Surrender Vader. You can't mach us.

Vader-Your arrogance blinds you. Everything is going exactly as I want it to go.

Shaak Ti-Is losing a part of your plan?

Vader-I could ask you the same thing.

I dodged Mace's saber and locked onto Yoda. Emerald and crimson clashed many times, but I was able to parry all of his attacks. Shaak Ti tried something bold and attacked me from behind. I caught her neck with my free hand and used a Dark Side technique famously utilized by Darth Nihilus, called Force Drain. I concentrated on the energy of my opponents and sucked it out of them, while being careful not to kill, or permanently damage them. The technique worked and the Jedi Masters were left unconscious on the floor, while I fled Geonosis. After getting to my ship, I set course for my home world of Tatooine, since I had a lot of work to do there.

**Hello there everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I know this was very long but I wanted to get away from the movies as soon as possible, so I could explore the effect Vader's presence and decisions would have on the galaxy. Additionally, I know that I haven't show Palpatine yet, but I will do so in the next chapter. As a reminder, the reason Vader can use Force Drain is because he has mastered all Dark and Light side powers the Force has to offer. Think of him as Starkiller level of strength, times 1.000.000 or something. Basically, he is completely OP. Before I forget, Vader wants to do go to Tatooine to fulfill promise he made as a kid. As a kid, he said he'd free the slaves and help the people there. Now, don't forget to leave a review before you go. Until next time.**


	6. A visit to Tatooine

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone! Welcome to chapter 6 of my story. I wholeheartedly hope you are enjoying it so far. Now, let's discus the plot. During this chapter we get to see the Light Side of Vader, while he helps the people of Tatooine and fulfils the promise he made as a kid, which was to come back and free all the slaves. That's why he sent Ahsoka there with a recon team. To help him get , we get romance between Ahsoka and my favorite Sith Lord. Now, before we begin I'd like to clarify some things so everyone is on the same page.**

**Regardless of the timeline, Grievous is currently a cyborg in this story but hasn't been told anything about the war yet. Dooku will explain to him that it was Sidious who staged the attack that took his body, which is what happened in cannon (correct me if I'm wrong) and offer him a position in the Separatist army.**

**The Jedi are searching for leads regarding Vader's past and the "Darth Sidious" he mentioned. Obi Wan is getting worried because of the alarming similarities between Vader's and Anakin's Force presences. **

**The Jedi that have already encountered Vader, meaning Aayla, Anakin and Obi Wan are conflicted and unsure regarding the Council's decision to try and kill him.**

**Vader doesn't want to conquer the galaxy, he only wants to save his friends and protect his, no, Anakin's wife from Sidious' plans.**

**I believe Ahsoka and Anakin to be a much more logical pairing than Anakin and Padme (not that I don't like it) and that's why we see Anakin and Ahsoka (the ones from the future) develop a relationship. Also, they already have a romantic relationship from living together (I heard Anakin has that effect on women).**

**To avoid confusion, Anakin is wearing normal clothes underneath his armor. Also, Anakin and Ahsoka have a private sector in the command center than is their temporary living space.**

**I've probably bored you enough with this already, so without further ado, let's begin.**

**Tatooine, Mos Eisley, Vader's point of view:**

I arrived on the planet mere hours ago and the changes have already started to show. Me, Ahsoka and the droids arrested the criminals and slavers on the planet and set up a small command center near Mos Eisley. I'd already given the order to distribute recourses to civilians and set all slaves encountered free. I was sitting on the balcony and Ahsoka was sitting beside me, meditating quietly. I sat in the same spot for a bit, debating whether I should bother her or not. Before I could reach a conclusion I heard loud snoring from her direction. _I can't believe she fell asleep! I'm never going to let this go! _I picked her up and she groaned softly.

Vader-Don't worry Snips. I'm taking you to bed.

Ahsoka-*yawn* It's still early master. Can't we stay a bit?

Vader-You just fell asleep. I'm taking you to bed.

Ahsoka-*yawn*Okay…

I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I lied her down and she fell asleep again. I tried to move, but she had already moved her hand on my chest. _Well, I guess I'm not moving then._ Being left with no other choice, I moved her hand slightly, just enough so I could take of my armor. She grabbed on tighter and I laid besides her, thinking about tomorrow's conversation as sleep consumed me as well.

**The next day, Ahsoka's point of view:**

I woke up late in the morning, only to see the most unexpected person lying next to me. It was Anakin. I couldn't believe I actually got him to sleep with me. At that moment I noticed that his arm had slid around my waist, only to end up near mine. I yawned and tried to move it, but failed. Then, I lowered my voice and spoke to him.

Ahsoka-Ani, Ani could you move?

Anakin-Hmm?

Ahsoka-I can't get up.

Anakin-*yawn* Sorry 'Soka.

Ahsoka-I guess you couldn't resist huh?

Anakin-*sigh* Surprisingly, it was you who held on to me. I couldn't get you to move your arm and I didn't want to wake you.

Ahsoka-Sure, Ani, sure…

Anakin-Can we talk after I take I shower?

Ahsoka-We'll talk during breakfast.

I went downstairs and prepared some breakfast for usand Anakin followed soon afterwards. He came down wearing a black robe that resembled Jedi attire.

Ahsoka-If the droids see you they'll probably shoot you Ani.

Anakin-That's why I'll change later. So, what did you want to talk about?

Ahsoka-Are you really going to play dumb?

Anakin-You were the one that wouldn't let me move 'Soka. Not my fault.

Ahsoka-It is your fault Skyguy.

Anakin-How?

Ahsoka-Because you made me like you so much I didn't want you to leave.

Anakin-You did it on purpose!

Ahsoka-Why do you think I conveniently moved my arm so you could take of the suit?

Anakin-You would have made a fine Inquisitor.

Ahsoka-I prefer being a Grey Jedi.

Anakin-Me too. I wouldn't want to get tortured by myself either.

Ahsoka-Ugh…Mood killer.

Anakin-Can I fix it?

Ahsoka-How about you kiss me to make me feel better?

Anakin-I can totally do **that**.

**Two hours later, Mos Eisley Cantina, Obi Wan's point of view:**

I was amazed by the work Vader has done here so far. Not only did he eliminate Jabba but by the look of the city, he got rid of the city's criminals as well. I took a seat near the bar and asked the bartender about the droids, as if I knew nothing, while using a mind trick to make him answer.

Bartender-They aren't really doing much right now. They already finished giving everyone resources and arresting the criminals and slavers. Now, they are just patrolling and making sure that no one gets hurt.

Obi Wan-Was there an occupation?

Bartender-No. They showed up in groups and spread their forces all around this dust ball. They arrested any criminal they could find and freed the slaves. Ya know, I starting to like these tin cans. What about you?

R1ON6-Who are you calling a Tin Can?

My heart stopped. I hadn't even heard the three droids come in. If they discovered me there would be trouble.

Bartender-It was a joke guys.

R26764-Maybe it was.

Bartender-I was kidding fellas.

R1ON6-Anyways, you are coming with us.

Bartender-What did I do?

The droids did something I thought was impossible. They started laughing.

R26764-I told you he'd fall for it. Hey ON5, you owe me ten credits.

The third droid passed the credits to the second and the Bartender started laughing too.

Bartender-Okay. You guys got me there.

R1ON6-Well, we just wanted to crack a joke. Sorry if we scared you.

Bartender-Nah, it's fine.

R26764-Rodger rodger! Anyways, we'll leave you to your drinks.

The three droids left and I asked the bartender what that was about. He commented that they apparently know jokes and after a small chat, where he assured me nothing was going on, I left to see for myself. I wandered the streets for a while, taking in the sounds and smells around me. My mind still couldn't grasp the idea that droids could be so friendly. During my walk I had seen droids do nothing other than help these people and I was quite surprised. While I was lost in thought I accidentally bumped into one of the machines.

Droid-Master Kenobi! We found you!

Obi Wan-No…I'm not…

Droid-Don't worry sir. Lord Vader wanted me to tell you that he has requested you go speak to him. He also requested I give you the map to his location. Good day sir.

The droid continued its patrol and I continued standing there. I couldn't quite understand how Vader knew I was on the planet or how he knew where to find me, but what left me even more puzzled was the droid's reaction. It didn't attack me nor did it try anything. I decided to return to my speeder and go speak to Lord Vader. I had some questions to ask him.

**Tatooine, near Mos Eisley, Vader's point of view:**

Vader-'Soka come on! Give me the helmet! I need it!

Ahsoka-I don't think so master!

Vader-Can we negotiate?

Ahsoka-Well, if you beat me in holo-chess I'll give it to you…

Vader-Snips please!

Ahsoka-Hmm…maybe a kiss would change my mind…

Vader-You manipulative, Snippy Padawan…Fine. You win.

I grabbed Ahsoka by the shoulders and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. After that she returned my helmet, as promised. I put it on hastily and went outside to greet Obi Wan while Ahsoka got ready.

**Minutes later, Obi Wan's point of view:**

I arrived to the small, unguarded building the map pointed me towards. I got of my speeder and carefully made my way to its door. I didn't even notice Vader, who was waiting for me in the shade. If he hadn't moved I would have missed him.

Vader-Master Kenobi. I've been expecting you.

Obi Wan-I'm aware of that Lord Vader.

Vader-May we speak inside please? Tatooine's climate doesn't exactly help if one is wearing black.

Obi Wan-Of course.

Vader went inside and I proceeded to carefully follow him, while using the Force to search for dangers. To my surprise, the Force showed no signs of a trap or danger, despite the darkness that Vader was wearing around him, as if it was a cloak.

Obi Wan-Why am I here, Lord Vader?

Vader-Because I wish to inform you of important.

Obi Wan-May I sit?

Vader- Of course. May I get you anything?

Obi Wan-No, I'm fine.

Vader-Very well.

Obi Wan-Who is this "common enemy" Lord Vader?

Vader-The man I am referring to is a Sith Lord that goes by the name of Darth Sidious.

Obi Wan-If he is a Sith, then why is he your enemy?

Vader-Master Kenobi, I made him by enemy. I have the rare Force ability to see parts of the future and it isn't a good one for you, or me.

Obi Wan-Could you elaborate?

Vader-Of course. In my visions, Darth Sidious destroys the Jedi Order and establishes an Empire that takes the place of the Republic. He takes complete control of the galaxy in a single night Master Kenobi. A single night.

Obi Wan-That's impossible. The Jedi would have sensed his plot and him if he existed.

Vader-Your Jedi friends are blinded by arrogance and ignorance of their own weaknesses. Sidious is a master of manipulation and he will exploit all of them to defeat you.

Obi Wan-Why do you care, Lord Vader? Are you not a Sith yourself?

Vader-I want the man dead because of…personal reasons. He killed someone dear to me and I wish to avenge them. Now, as I was saying, he controls the entire Galactic Senate and his power grows every day. With enough time, he'll find a way to control the courts too. The Galaxy will be at his mercy if I don't stop him!

Obi Wan-What you are saying is irrational, not to mention impossible. We would have sensed something.

Vader- I am certain you did. Or did you not sense the darkness that has been gaining more power ever since the Occupation of Naboo?

Obi Wan-We have sensed it, the Jedi aren't blind.

Vader-Believe what you want, Master Kenobi. I only wished to warn you. Be worry of Palpatine, I sense he is involved in this plot. May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi.

Obi Wan-I appreciate the warning, Lord Vader.

Vader-You are welcome, Jedi.

After our short chat Lord Vader showed me out, even after I assured him that it was unnecessary. I got back on my speeder and returned to my ship. A few hours of meditation later I was back on Coruscant, giving my report to the Council. They weren't happy about the fact that Tatooine was under Separatist control but were very curious about the situation.

Yoda-Secure Tatooine, we must. Left to the Separatists, those people cannot be.

Obi Wan-Master, I talked with the locals and they appear to think their situation is a grand improvement. From what I saw, not only are their droids helping people everywhere they go, but crime rate has reduced to almost zero and it's barely been a day since Vader's arrival.

Aayla-Master Kenobi, I've been to Tatooine. There is no way crime has stopped.

Mace Windu-I agree with Master Secura. It is illogical to believe that, regardless of the testimonies.

Shaak Ti-Tatooine has no resources, or a strategic position. We have no business there and neither do the Separatists. Being there doesn't benefit them. So, instead of rushing in to help, we should wait and discover the real reason behind their presence.

Kit Fisto-I share Master Ti's views on the matter.

Yoda-Hmm…Agree I do. Wait we will. Observe we shall.

**A few minutes later:**

Anakin and I were talking about the situation on Tatooine. He wasn't very excited about it and almost lost it when I told him about the Council's decision. Then, I explained to him that things may not be as bad as we believe and I proceeded to tell him about my visit there.

Anakin-Master, do you really think the Separatists are helping people there?

Obi Wan-I'd like to think so Anakin, but no one knows Vader's true intentions.

Anakin-Yeah, me too. I still can't believe the Council is just waiting it out though.

Obi wan-Anakin, we are trying to find out what is really going on there. We can't rush in blindly and endanger people.

Anakin-Master, I never said that. What I meant was that we should be conducting an investigation instead of just letting this play out.

Obi Wan-Anakin I wholeheartedly agree with you.

Anakin-Then why don't we…

Obi Wan-I'm not done.

Anakin-Sorry Master.

Obi Wan-What I was trying to say is it doesn't look like people are getting hurt and I was about to tell you that I've already spoken with Vader.

Anakin-What did he tell you?

Obi Wan-We didn't really talk about it, but I made my own observations. All I saw was that droids were helping people and arresting criminals. It didn't seem bad. Some droids were just hanging around, chatting with locals. They don't seem to be up to anything.

Anakin-Okay…What did Vader say then?

Obi Wan-He warned that there is a plot to destroy the Jedi and that the Chancellor is somehow involved.

Anakin-I don't believe him. Palpatine is a good man.

Obi Wan-I have my doubts Padawan, but all I can do is trust in the Force.

Anakin-Agreed Master.

A few minutes later, Anakin left to go contact his family on Tatooine, so he could get the news first hand. I proceeded to retire to our quarters and began preparing a meal. Knowing him, he'll be hungry when he gets back.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm trying to make these longer and I'd appreciate if you guys told me if you prefer it this way. I don't really have anything to say except that The Clone Wars is coming in the next chapters. Oh and before you go, please take some time to review my work. Thank you and have a good day. See you next time! **


	7. A yellow-eyed surprise

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there! Welcome to chapter 7! Before I get into this I'd like to thank all the viewers of the story and special thanks to the people that have left reviews to my story. Now, let's talk about the plot. In this chapter there is a small time skip. To be more specific, two months have passed since chapter 6 and the Separatists have been dominating the battlefield. Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi have been sent to Nar Shaddaa to intercept a Separatist strike team, before it can take the planet. During this chapter we see the first duel between the two Jedi and their new opponent. (future) Ahsoka's existence has not been discovered by the Republic yet, so Anakin and Obi Wan have a big surprise waiting for them.**

**Note: When Future Anakin or Future Ahsoka are in a scene with someone else as the narrator (like Anakin, Obi Wan, Padme) they'll be referred to as Lord Vader and Lady Tano respectively. This is also true during dialogue.**

**Nar Shaddaa, Outside the atmosphere, Anakin's point of view:**

Assuming our intelligence is correct the Separatist strike team was going to strike on Nar Shaddaa in three hours. The Council had tasked us with protecting the Hutt in charge of the small moon, only because they allied with us after Jabba's death. Me and Obi Wan were about to land the ship, when I sensed a dark presence approaching the landing bay. Moments later, I recognized the darkness and warned Obi Wan that Vader was probably near. He nodded and we went on our way, constantly looking around for the Sith Lord. We kept on walking towards our destination and when we arrived, we were greeted by the corpses of the guards. After proceeding further inside we found the dead bodies of more guards and the Hutt.

Anakin-How did he get here before us Master?

Obi Wan-I have no clue Anakin. But he probably hasn't left.

Anakin –I sense great darkness, but no danger.

Obi Wan-That is unusual my Padawan.

Anakin-We should leave.

Obi Wan-For once, I agree. We are leaving.

Lady Tano-Oh, I don't think so.

A Togruta woman with orange skin jumped down from the broken pillar she was standing on and ignited her crimson lightsabers. She proceeded to push me back with the Force and engage Obi Wan. As I got up, I noticed that my master was holding his own quite well. The Togruta spoke again, this time talking to me.

Lady Tano-Anakin Skywalker. I expected someone with your reputation to be a little…older.

Anakin-That's funny. I expect a Sith to be a bit more…skilled.

Lady Tano-If you think you can take me, then come Jedi.

I tried rushing her, mainly to take her off Obi Wan for a second, but she managed to block all of my attacks and proceeded to retaliate. She started jumping around the area and got the High Ground. I tried jumping after her and my jump was met with a torrent of white lightning.

Lady Tano-Don't do that. It leaves you exposed. If I wanted to, I could have cut all your limbs off.

Anakin-Why didn't you?

Before she answered, she Force Pushed a half-broken pillar towards Obi Wan. It managed to hit him mid-dodge and it sent him flying and right into the wall. Then, she dropped it on him. I realized I was alone, against a Sith warrior who I clearly couldn't match. I never imagined this could end well.

Lady Tano-Because my master requested I take you without causing you harm.

Anakin-Do you mean Lord Vader?

Vader-Yes, she does.

The Sith warrior bowed before the Dark Lord and I took an offensive stance. I knew I would go down, so I might as well go down fighting. Vader spoke again, interrupting my thoughts.

Vader-I ordered my apprentice to take you alive, otherwise she would have already dealt with Kenobi. Speaking of Kenobi, where is he?

The Dark Lord's apprentice lifted the pillar and an injured Obi Wan slowly got up. He called his saber to his hand, then he proceeded to rush towards me. He asked if I was hurt and I told him I wasn't. Which was the truth. The lightning from before didn't even hurt, to my surprise. We both switched to defensive positions and then Vader laughed.

Vader-My apprentice, go and ensure our forces are ready for deployment. I will deal with the Jedi myself.

Vader ignited his lightsaber and went on the offensive. I admit, he got some good strikes on me, but he never got past my defenses. Obi Wan was mainly supporting me, trying to use the Force against Vader instead of his saber. This makes sense to me, considering he was injured by the Force Push. I dodged a strike from Vader, something that would have cost me my life, only because of Obi Wan's Force Push, which sent the Sith's saber out of his hand. Vader proceeded to launch a variety of projectiles toward us, like pillars, stones, and even parts of the floor. We barely dodged them and we sent the Sith into the wall by combining our power in an all-out Force push. When we saw that the Sith master didn't get up, we made a run for it. We couldn't just run to the ships because Obi Wan had an injured leg. I helped him move faster and I took a peak behind us, only to see that Vader had gotten up. He started chasing us, but we managed to lose him and make our way to the ships. We entered hyperspace just before the arrival of the Separatist fleet.

**Nar Shaddaa, landing bay, Vader's point of view:**

Obi Wan and my younger self had managed to get away just before the arrival of my fleet. I wasn't surprised, considering I had ensured the fleet's timing would be perfect. They would get a glimpse of the fleet desperately trying to shoot them and then enter hyperspace, just as I had planned. Ahsoka finished giving orders to the droids, so we were alone for now. She came up to me and stood beside me for a moment before speaking.

Ahsoka-I'm sorry I injured Obi Wan.

Anakin-It's fine. I sensed we wasn't in danger, so it didn't have any undesired effects.

Ahsoka-True, but I feel bad about hurting him. Regardless of his status as an enemy, he's your friend.

Anakin-I know that Ahsoka. But you didn't do anything a short bacta bath won't fix.

Ahsoka-I just feel bad.

Anakin-Ahsoka, I don't want to see any of our friends hurt either, but we need to appear as regular Sith, not as people who can mess up his plan.

Ahsoka-And Sith don't classify as a problem in his eyes?

Anakin-They do. That's why I'm sure he'll wait until after my death to execute his plan.

Ahsoka-You do have a point. Next time I'll just disarm him.

Anakin-I hope you aren't being literal.

Ahsoka-Force, how did Padme put up with you?

Anakin-Good question. Really good question Snips.

**Coruscant, Jedi temple's Council chambers, Anakin's point of view:**

Me and Obi Wan had just finished reporting to the Council, which was as boring as ever. I helped him get to the Med bay and I left him so he could rest. After that, I went to Padme's apartment.

**Meanwhile, Aayla's point of view:**

Me and the rest of the Jedi Council were sitting in the Chambers, quietly thinking about Skywalker's report. Personally, I was very surprised when I heard Vader had an apprentice, because there was no mention of her during the week I spent with the Dark Lord. Many of the Masters frowned when Skywalker said that. The fact that he has an apprentice means he is powerful enough to train them. Skywalker mentioned that she was a female Togruta with orange skin and white tattoos. Master Kenobi mentioned that she was about his age, not that the clue helped us at all. A few minutes later, Master Windu broke the silence.

Mace Windu-I recommend we take action. We cannot allow Vader and his apprentice to gain more power and become even more dangerous.

Yoda-Agree, I do. Take action, we must. Arrange a meeting with Lord Vader, I will. Speak to him, I must.

Aayla-I second the motion. If there is one thing I've learned about Vader, it's that he is rational. I believe the plan might work.

Plo Koon-But we'll be leaving Master Yoda vulnerable. That Sith took down four of our best Masters!

Adi-Gallia-And he couldn't take down one Master and a Padawan?

Mace Windu-What are you suggesting?

Aayla-He may have allowed them to escape. Regardless of what he said on Geonosis, he hasn't killed a single Jedi yet.

Yoda-Try this, we must. Learn more about this "Darth Sidious", I wish to. Information, he could give me.

Plo Koon-How many are in favor?

I looked around and saw that more than half the Council raised their hands, even if some did it reluctantly. Then, a crazy idea came to my mind.

Aayla-Master Yoda, will you allow me to come with you? Vader has opened up to me before and since he knows me, there is a possibility that he'll share more information.

Yoda-Very well. Come with me, you may. Adjourned, this meeting is.

Me and Master Yoda left the Council Chambers and headed towards the hangar, to have a transport pick us up.

**Meanwhile, Padme's apartment, Anakin's point of view:**

Me and Padme have been talking about my mission for a while now, trying to come up with a logical explanation for Vader's actions and the fact that he was acting very different than what my mother told me. The testimonies of Aayla and Obi Wan also described him differently. My Master said he was polite and outspoken, but also distant at the same time. Master Secura told the Council that he wasn't acting the way she expected, or even as a Sith. At that moment I noticed Padme was about to say something so I looked towards her.

Padme-Ani, what if he let you escape?

Anakin-Some Masters seem to think so. I sensed confusion when I told them that he lost us.

Padme-It is a possibility.

Anakin-Let's assume that its true. So, following your line of thought, why would he do that?

Padme-I don't know. He didn't act like this on Geonosis and your mother described him being kind, by Sith standards, not the deadly, soulless warrior Mace and Yoda talked about.

Anakin-True. Maybe he acted differently because of who was in front of him? I mean, Obi Wan said he was polite when they spoke and Master Secura mentioned that he even neglected other duties to take care of her.

Padme-Ugh…I don't know what to think. You know what? Let's leave this here and pick it up tomorrow with clear heads.

Anakin-I'm okay with that.

Padme-Alright, I'll go take a shower. Want to join me?

Anakin-Do you even need to ask?

**Hours later, Tatooine, Aayla's point of view:**

Me and Master Yoda had just landed on Tatooine when a patrol of Battle Droids approached us. They told us to stand still and surrender our weapons. We pulled out our lightsabers and I tried to slice the nearest droid. My saber was about to slice it in half when the droid simply, caught it.

Aayla-What?

R1ON6-Did you really think that was going to work?

Aayla-Yes.

R7ON8-Lord Vader is expecting you. There is no need for a fight Jedi.

Yoda-Our sabers catch, how did you?

R1ON6- Lord Vader has inserted special programing that allows us to catch your sabers. Now, follow me please.

Me and Master Yoda followed the droid, which took us to Vader.

Vader-I will take it from here, ON6. Good job.

R1ON6-Rodger Rodger!

The droids went back to their posts after handing Vader our sabers and left us alone with him.

Vader-To what do I owe this visit, Master Yoda?

Yoda-Much to discuss, we have.

Aayla-We are here to talk. About Darth Sidious.

Vader-If you want information, then you shall have it. What do you want to know?

Yoda-Sidious, who is?

Vader-Your Chancellor, Palpatine.

Yoda-Sensed it, we would have.

Vader-I will not argue with you Master Yoda. Believe what you want.

Aayla-Can you tell us about his plan?

Vader-From what I know, he was going to use Dooku in order to control the entire war effort and weaken the Jedi.

Yoda-His plan now, what is?

Vader-Do I look like someone who knows?

Aayla-Yes, you do.

Vader-It has changed drastically, because of my intervention. I don't know about any backup plans of his.

Yoda-Negotiate with the Senate, why don't you?

Vader-He controls everything. There is no point in playing his game. So I'll make him play mine.

Aayla-Will you continue the war?

Vader-My believes haven't changed. And the fact that you have allowed Sidious to rise to power simply proves it. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a war to win.

Aayla-So do we.

Vader handed our sabers back to us and motioned for the droids to escort us out. They came with us all the way to the landing pad and we boarded the ship, ready to return to Coruscant.

**Hello once again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it ended up being delayed. On that note, updates won't be as frequent anymore because I have a lot going on right now. If you feel there is something I need to clarify for you then don't hesitate to leave a PM and please take a moment to review my work, because I appreciate each and every one of your reviews. Anyways, see you next time! **


	8. The Trial of Spirit

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone! I don't really have much to say except a big thanks to all my followers and people who added the story to their favorites. It means a lot to know that your work is appreciated. Now, on with the story. In canon, Anakin simply received the rank of Jedi Knight but in my story he will take the trails normally, except the trial of flesh (remember, he still lost his hand to Dooku). Also,****Ι**** wanted to have Anakin face Vader in his trial, so I'll be focusing more on that duel than the rest, because it isn't so important. Good? Good. Now let's jump into it!**

**Note: This is future me, I've decided to add Luke to this story, but with a twist. Luke has just destroyed the Death Star in his time, so he has no idea about who Vader really is. He will be introduced in the next chapter, just like General Grievous.**

**Two days after chapter 7, Coruscant, Jedi temple, Anakin's point of view:**

Lately I've been very busy when it came to my studies. Obi Wan and the other Masters insisted on showing me their techniques regarding lightsaber combat and kept on testing me during sparring matches. Currently I was in the middle of such a match with Master Secura when my comlink started beeping. I answered and found out that Obi Wan that was calling me.

Anakin-Hey Master! Is there something you need?

Obi Wan-Hello Anakin. Master Yoda told me that he wants you to go speak to him immediately. He is in his quarters.

Anakin-Copy that. I'm on my way.

I closed the comlink and looked at Master Secura. She quickly told me what she thought I should focus on more when fighting, we were testing my skills after all, and then allowed me to go see Master Yoda. I, in turn, took my saber and stated running towards his quarters, fearing that I'd be late for something yet again.

**Meanwhile, Yoda's quarters, Obi Wan's point of view:**

I was waiting in Yoda's quarters with the aged Jedi. We had a small surprise for Anakin. Everyone in the Council knew that he had to take his trials soon and we agreed on arranging it this afternoon. I hadn't informed Anakin about it, just like Master Yoda ordered. I sensed that Anakin was coming, even if he was late as always, so I went to make sure everything was in order for his trials. Thankfully, the door closed behind me just before my Padawan entered the room I had just exited.

I returned minutes later after I made sure that everything was indeed ready so I could give Anakin the good news. I arrived just in time to see Anakin completely shocked by Yoda's words.

Anakin-A…a Jedi Knight? I…I can't believe it!

Yoda-Deserve that rank, you do. Your trials, you will soon take.

Anakin-When?

Obi Wan-Right now!

Anakin-Master! Where did **you** come from?

I showed Anakin to the side door I had previously used to get out of the room unnoticed. His initial response was laughter, but shock returned once again once the thought of taking the trials settled in his head.

Anakin-Master, why didn't you tell me sooner?

Obi Wan-It was a surprise Anakin.

Anakin-Oh. Well, what are we waiting for?

With those words my soon-to-be-former Padawan rushed off once again, with a clear destination in his mind.

**Minutes later, Jedi Temple, Anakin's point of view:**

I was minutes away from the beginning of my trials. Obi Wan was explaining that I wouldn't need to take the trial of flesh, because I already lost my hand to Dooku, but I wasn't listening to him. I was more focused on the possibility of failure and humiliation in the eyes of the Council.

Obi Wan-Anakin…Anakin are you listening?

Anakin-Sorry Master, I didn't hear that last thing you said.

Obi Wan-I said that the trial of spirit is the most important one. It takes great courage to pass and you shouldn't underestimate whatever it is you'll be facing.

Anakin-Okay. I can do that.

Obi Wan-May the Force be with you Anakin.

Anakin-Thank you Master.

Moments later, Obi Wan backed away and the trials began.

**Sometime later, Obi Wan's point of view:**

Anakin had been doing well so far. He managed to complete all trials but one without difficulty. The only one that remained was the Trial of Spirit. I was quite worried about this particular one because Anakin had never been good when it came to controlling his emotions and I knew it would pose a tremendous challenge for him. I decided to put my thoughts aside and focus on observing the trial and my attention turned back to Anakin.

**Anakin's point of view:**

As I entered the final room of the trials the Force was at work around me. Moments later I found myself in the ruined entrance of the Temple. Before I had time to speculate about the situation I was spotted by a Clone Trooper.

CT-1119-Another Jedi! Blast them!

All of my surroundings were suddenly filled with blue blaster fire. I managed to deflect some, but not enough. I was quickly overwhelmed so I ran inside, hoping to find another Jedi to help me. Instead of Jedi, I found bodies. Lots of bodies.

Anakin-No…who could have done this?

Ahsoka Tano-Master Skywalker…there are…too many…

Anakin-Who is doing this?

Ahsoka Tano-Va…Vader…

That was the last word the small Togruta said before dropping on the floor, dead this time. If Vader had done this I'd find him and end him for his actions. Before I could clear my head and think about the situation I sensed someone nudging me through the Force. It was Obi Wan!

_Obi Wan-Anakin! You're alive!_

_Anakin-Master! We need to find Vader and end this!_

_Obi Wan-Something has happened. The Clones turned on us when they received a transmission from him._

_Anakin-Any other survivors?_

_Obi Wan-The Temple was the last holdout we had._

_Anakin-I'm coming towards you. Don't move._

_Obi Wan-I'll wait for you._

Soon I had found Obi Wan. I was glad to see that he was alive and well, but I was also confused. He felt…fake. I didn't know why, but this whole situation was weird and disturbing.

Obi Wan-Anakin are you listening?

Anakin-Huh? Oh, yes.

Obi Wan-Good. I'll get the High Ground, but you need to distract him.

Anakin-I will.

I walked towards Vader's Force presence. Now that I had time to study it, it seemed weird in a way, but I didn't know why. Mere moments later I was preparing to jump him. He spoke before I could.

Darth Vader-The Force is with you young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet.

Anakin-I'm two times the Jedi you'll ever be.

Darth Vader-That's good. Twice the pride, double the fall.

Anakin-This is where the fun begins.

Darth Vader-Foolish boy. Now you will pay for your lack of vision!

Vader yelled the last part and immediately ignited his crimson blade, which I caught with mine. Obi Wan's azure blade ignited behind me and clashed with Vader's as well. We fought for several minutes until we reached an old looking door. At that point the duel had gotten very intense and I tried to remain focused on Vader, without success. I got distracted by a strange change in the Force and Obi Wan paid the price. Vader managed to easily pierce his defenses and put a blade through his chest and the Jedi Master slowly faded away.

Anakin-Obi Wan! I'll kill you for that, Vader!

Darth Vader-You will try.

Vader forced me to back away into the room behind the rusty looking door and then proceeded to hurl many different objects at me. I cut them down and tied to charge him, with no success. He picked me up with his left arm and threw me across the room, right next to a small metal bridge with broken railing. I got up and eventually managed to get a good strike at his helmet. It fell of and I finally saw his face. Or rather, I saw my own eyes and face, but they were sticky yellow and his face was burned. I screamed in horror and barely blocked his saber strike, before bashing at his blade with mine and then cutting of his right arm. He, in turn, fell to the ground because of the pain.

Anakin-Feels good doesn't it?

Darth Vader-You will never win. The dark side will blind you forever!

Anakin-No. You're wrong. This whole thing is just a trial. You didn't do anything to the Temple and nobody is dead.

Darth Vader-I did accomplish something Skywalker. I showed you.

Anakin-Showed me what?

Darth Vader-Your **destiny…**

Anakin-I won't fail my Master, or my friends. Sith hate and only feel anger.

Darth Vader-You get angry too.

Anakin-Yes. I do. But there is a deference between you and me. I have the ability to love. Love is something forbidden to the Sith.

Darth Vader-That is also true for the Jedi young one.

Anakin-No. It isn't. Attachment is forbidden. But love isn't as long as it remains pure.

Darth Vader-You lie! The Jedi are blind fools! You are just like them!

Anakin-That means a lot coming from you, knowing that you consider me a Jedi.

Darth Vader-Ugh! I hate you! End me now Skywalker! Do it!

Anakin-I'm not scared of you Vader. You can't hurt me.

The fake Vader looked down in defeat and slammed his remaining fist on the ground. Then, he simply allowed himself to fall off the edge. I, while shaken, managed to exit the room. I found the Jedi Council waiting for me outside and I knelled before them, something I knew was appropriate for the situation.

Yoda-Congratulate you, this Council does.

Obi Wan-You did an excellent job Anakin.

Shaak Ti-Personally, I don't think I would have made it young one.

Aayla-I'm happy to announce that…

Yoda-Proud we are, to grant you the rank of Jedi Knight.

Mace Windu-I must admit, I'm impressed Skywalker.

Anakin-Thank you Masters. With your permission, I'd like to go and get some sleep.

Yoda-Our permission, you have. Wish you rest well, we do. Your big day, tomorrow is.

Anakin-Thank you Master Yoda.

I returned to my room and fell to a dreamless sleep, even if I couldn't get Vader's words out of my head.

**Vader's point of view:**

Me and Snips were sleeping. It was the middle of the night on Tatooine after all. I woke sweating, just like I do after a nightmare, but this time it wasn't a bad dream. Ahsoka had woken up as well and she asked me what was wrong.

Vader-He made it.

Ahsoka-I'm glad. But I felt something else too. It feels like you.

Vader-Qui Gon told me some more help was coming.

Ahsoka-More help?

Vader-Yes. My **son** is here.

**Hello there! This chapter is finally done! I hope you enjoyed it as much as me. And for all the confused souls out there, the first room of the fight between Anakin and Vader is the one where Obi Wan and Yoda find a dead Padawan that Anakin killed in ROTS and the second is the one from ESB during the last part of the Vader/Luke duel. As a note, I couldn't stand not putting Luke in this story. Also, Qui Gon told Vader about the future in those two months between the first and second part of chapter 1. Anyways, don't forget to review my work and until next time, May the Force be with you!**


	9. A not-so-new hope

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone! Welcome to chapter 9 of the story. This chapter takes place directly after chapter 8 and focuses on the introduction of both Luke and Grievous into their respective war fronts. Needless to say, Luke will be joining the Republic and the Jedi because he wants to ensure his father doesn't become Vader. I should also mention that this is Luke from the day after the celebration on Endor. Grievous will obviously serve the Separatists, but will have his role altered slightly. Vader will explain this in later chapters. Now, because I've bored you enough, let's dive in!**

**Tatooine's orbit, Separatist Providence-class cruiser, Vader's point of view:**

Ahsoka and I were walking through the hallways of the droid-filled ship that was orbiting Tatooine, with the sole purpose of finally introducing General Grievous to the war effort. Dooku was already waiting for us and didn't hesitate to take pride in his monstrous creation. Grievous was now far more machine than man, just like I had once been. We entered the medical bay and the droids there greeted us formally.

R1ON5-Sir! The General's body has been finished! We're awaiting orders!

Vader-ON5, stand down.

Dooku-Is he ready? Can we remove his from stasis?

K2-B4-Yes sir. He is ready.

Ahsoka-Master?

Vader-Proceed.

K2-B4-Yes, my lord.

The medical droids focused on their work and managed to wake Grievous up without problems. I sensed a feeling of hate radiating from Ahsoka when she saw the metal monster. Dooku on the other hand, was doing nothing to hide his pride from me and was expecting praise. I would have given him an appropriate treatment for his actions, which may or may not have included Force-choking, but Grievous woke up and I had to greet him.

Grievous-What…where am I?

Dooku-You, my friend are in a Separatist medical room.

Grievous-I…I am droid? I **hate** droids!

Vader-Grievous. My name is Darth Vader and I am a dark Lord of the Sith. You were rescued on my orders.

Grievous-Are you expecting a "thank you"?

Vader-Receiving your appreciation isn't the point. The man behind the explosion that took your body is a Sith named Darth Sidious.

Grievous-Are you working with him?

Vader-Me? No my friend. He is my enemy. He tried manipulating me as well and I have great hatred for him.

Grievous-Are you not both Sith?

Ahsoka-My master and Sidious are both Sith, but they have very different goals. Sidious wants to enslave the whole galaxy and only cares about his power. On the other hand, my master wishes to eliminate scum like him, because they take advantage of others.

Dooku-He would have lied to you my friend, just like he did to us.

Vader-And he would have cast you aside when you served your purpose.

Grievous-What do **you** want from me?

Vader-I demand nothing from you. I'm giving you a choice. You can either join us and get your revenge by helping me stop him, or you can leave my ship and try to kill him on your own. To give you an example of what you will be up against, please observe.

I raised my arm and aimed at the wall. I proceeded to fire a torrent of white Force Lighting at the wall, leaving both Dooku and Grievous amazed.

Grievous-Trying to kill him would be suicide!

Vader-I never said you had to face him. I simply stated that you would be helping me stop his plans for galactic domination and that those actions would in turn, result in his death.

Grievous-I'm in. He did this to me, so I have some payback to get.

Ahsoka-Okay. Count Dooku will stay with you and train you to use your new body and fight Force users like the Jedi. Count, no Sith teachings please.

Dooku-I haven't forgotten my orders.

Vader-Thank you Count. My apprentice and I will go on a hunt. There is someone I must reach before the Jedi or Sidious.

Dooku-I can handle things here.

Vader-It's settled then.

I left the room while using the Force to make my cape float behind me for aesthetic purposes and Ahsoka followed me. We reached our custom-made TIE Advanced fighters and hopped in. It was time to confront Luke. Again.

**Meanwhile, Yavin 4, Future Rebel Base, Luke's point of view:**

I woke up in what should have been the hangar of the Rebel Base that was on Yavin 4. Instead, it was an empty space, with nothing in sight but the dust on the walls. I checked to see if my lightsaber was still on my belt. Thankfully, it was still there. I started looking around and after a short while, I concluded that there was no ship I could use to escape the small moon. I had no choice but to wait for someone to rescue me. While waiting, I did some of the exercises Ben showed me and I reached out to him. I sensed him, but he felt…different. His presence was stronger and less in tune with the Force than he had been when he reached out to me in the Death Star's trench, or any other time during the war. I used the Force to nudge him, to let him know I was there, that I existed, but he didn't nudge back. Disappointed, I started looking around again and ended up sitting in a somewhat clean corner of the Temple.

**The Negotiator, Obi Wan's point of view:**

Moments before I sensed an odd presence in the Force. Whatever or whoever it was, had reached out to me. I was left puzzled by the event and told Cody to set course for Yavin 4, which I somehow knew to be the source of the disturbance. Cody obeyed, even if he was reluctant at first. I called Anakin and informed him of the situation, but told him he could stay on Coruscant if he wanted to. He said he wanted to relax, so I allowed him to stay in the Temple, though I was sure he would visit Padme at the first chance he got. I ended the call and went to my room to meditate until we arrived at the small moon.

**Yavin System, Vader's point of view:**

Ahsoka and I were flying towards Yavin 4 in order to find Luke. She was relatively calm, but I was freaking out inside. I was about to see my son again, who has no idea about our current plans. I knew the situation would be complicated and very hard to explain, but I had to at least try. Luke could prove to be an invaluable ally, especially if he could form a bond with my younger self. Then I'd have a person to talk to except Palpatine in case something happened. Mere minutes later Ahsoka and I landed our ships and I sensed Luke coming towards us. I decided to leave the suit on the ship, to avoid hostility between Luke and myself. Moments later I saw him come out of the old Temple. He reluctantly approached us and I began talking before he changed his mind.

Anakin-Luke?

Luke-Father?

Anakin-Hello there.

Luke-What's going on? Last thing I remember is talking to Ben, Yoda and you at the celebration.

Anakin-We went back in time.

Luke-Where are we? Or, when are we?

Ahsoka-The year is 23 BBY. It's the first year of the Clone Wars.

Luke-I'm confused. I didn't even know time travel was possible.

Anakin-I know it's weird. Ahsoka and I were dueling when we were transported to the past, because something changed. For some reason, I spared her when I defeated her, something I, a Sith Lord shouldn't have done. Because of that behavior a Jedi Master named Qui Gon Jin, who was Obi Wan's teacher, sent us back in time to fix things and make sure I never fall to the dark side in the first place.

Luke-Oh. So, you made a mistake when you fell and you are trying to fix it?

Ahsoka-Yes, he is. I'm just helping whenever I can.

Luke-Alright. So, how can I help?

Anakin-Look, soon a younger version of Obi Wan, will come here to pick you up. He isn't with us, he just sensed you nudging him through your bond. Before that happens there are some things you need to know. Right now, I'm married to Senator Padme Amidala, your mother. Palpatine is still the Chancellor and is a very dangerous enemy, so I need you to stay away from him. If you want, you can tell the Jedi about the future, as long as you don't mention who Vader really is or reveal anything about Palpatine and our family.

Luke-Okay. I understand that younger you will panic if I tell him I'm his son from the future and that if the Jedi learn about who is behind the mask of Vader there will be problems, but why not tell them about Palpatine?

Anakin-Because in the past I discovered his identity and told the Jedi. They violently attacked him and gave him the perfect excuse to mark them as enemies. I know the Council will do something stupid. Jedi Grandmaster Yoda and Jedi Master Aayla Secura already know about Palpatine because I told them.

Ahsoka-To give you context, we have become the new Separatist leaders and we are using the war to strip Palpatine from power by linking him to the Sith.

Luke-Why would you start a war though?

Ahsoka-The war would go on anyways, with or without us. Last time Palpatine controlled both sides and was able to manipulate everyone perfectly. By taking control of one side, we don't allow him to be a major background player anymore.

Anakin-Luke, you should know at some point you'll have to tell younger me about this and his future. I fell to the dark side out of desperation after the Jedi refused to help me with what I believed to be a life-or-death situation. I had nightmares of your mother dying and when Palpatine provided an easy solution I accepted his offer without realizing the consequences. If you can, don't let my younger self near Palpatine and try to boost his faith in both himself and the Jedi.

Luke-I will father. I won't let the Empire happen again. I won't let Ben die.

Ahsoka-Luke, you will surely meet us on the battlefield. Try to remember we are just pretending to be evil, we aren't real Sith and anyone you see us kill isn't real either. We'll be using an ability called Force Projection, which allows us to fabricate fake images, so it may seem like we are annihilating the Clone Troopers but it's fake.

Anakin-And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about what I did to Ben.

Luke-Thanks dad.

Ahsoka-Master, Obi Wan is coming!

Anakin-Luke we have to leave. May the Force be with you, always.

Luke-May the Force be with you too.

We left Luke alone and ran to our starfighters. I quickly put my suit back on and we launched into space, just before the Republic could engage us. I short while later I could sense that Luke was with Obi Wan and I visibly relaxed, because I knew Obi Wan, or "Old Ben" as Luke called him, was more than capable of handling him. Ahsoka and I set course for Tatooine yet again, eager to get home and prepare the next phase of the plan.

**So, this chapter was mainly a filler. It is here for plot purposes only, otherwise I would have skipped to the Battle of Christophsis so we can meet young Ahsoka. The next chapter or two will focus on Luke and the Jedi's reactions to his stories, as well as (future) Anakin's plans for the war. That's all for now, so I'll be seeing you in the next chapter. Also, don't forget to review my work. I really appreciate any feedback you guys give me. Anyways, bye everyone!**


	10. The Knight and the Master

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there! Welcome to chapter 10! In this chapter we'll focus on Luke's introduction to the Jedi Order and Obi Wan's reaction to the information he will provide. This chapter will obviously include Luke's interactions with his old mentor (Obi Wan) and a good amount of dialogue between the two. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Note: When Luke refers to "Ben" he means Obi Wan in case it wasn't obvious.**

**Republic Cruiser, Yavin 4's orbit, Luke's point of view:**

Ben had landed on the forest moon of Yavin with a small scouting party just like father and Ahsoka predicted. They found me pretty quickly, considering they were just roaming around for the most part. Ben then asked some basic questions, like who I was, how did I get to Yavin and if I was a Jedi. I decided to be honest with him and told him that I my time the Clone Wars had ended and that I was indeed a Jedi. I also told him my real name, since lying to Ben would be both pointless and something I didn't want to do. At first he was puzzled but after using the Force and sensing no lies, he decided to take to Coruscant so I could warn the Jedi council. I was in the quarters he had provided, meditating when he walked in.

Obi Wan-Luke, I'm sorry for not believing you at first.

Luke-It's fine. Seriously Ben, I don't mind.

Obi Wan-Luke why do you keep calling me Ben?

Luke-It was the alias you used when you went into hiding and that's the name I knew you by so I got used to calling you that.

Obi Wan-Oh. I see.

Luke-You have another question.

Obi Wan-Yes. You said you were a descendant of Anakin's. How are you related?

Luke-Well, I…

Obi Wan-You don't need to answer if you don't want to.

Luke-Anakin is my father.

Obi Wan-Anakin and Padme are your parents?

Luke-Padme?

Obi Wan-Padme Amidala. Naboo's current Senator.

Luke-Are they…romantically involved?

Obi Wan-I think so, but the only ones who can confirm this are Padme and Anakin.

Luke-She probably is my mother then.

Obi Wan-Why don't you know for sure?

Luke-She died at childbirth. Vader, who at this point in the timeline is a friend of hers, turned to the Dark Side while trying to save her from what he and Anakin believed to certain death.

Obi Wan-Hold on. Did you say Vader? As in, Darth Vader, the Sith Lord?

Luke-How do you know about him? He's still a Jedi at this point.

Obi Wan-Darth Vader and his apprentice, who has been given the nickname of Lady Reaper, appeared out of nowhere and took control of the Separatists.

Luke-What? It can't be…This means Vader travelled back in time too!

Obi Wan-Are you sure?

Luke-Yes, I am. He's about twenty right now but when I defeated him he was about forty. At least that's what he looked like. I couldn't tell with all those burns.

Obi Wan-Do you know what happened to Anakin and Padme?

Luke-Only what you, Vader and Yoda told me. You said Vader killed Anakin on a planet called Mustafar and that Padme tried to save him, but ended up unconscious somehow. You and Vader dueled and after you got an advantage, you bested him and left him for dead on the bank of a lava river. From what he said he caught on fire after you left.

Obi Wan-If Vader failed then who destroyed the Jedi?

Luke-Palpatine activated a hidden contingency order and tasked the Clones to eliminate the Jedi after Master Windu tried to kill him. According to Vader, that is.

When Ben heard that he visibly flinched. I didn't even try to understand how he felt in that moment and I didn't wish to attract attention from the situation so I pretended to not notice. I think Ben may have caught on because of the next thing he said.

Obi Wan-Alright. I'm sure you are tired. I'll leave you to rest while I meditate on this.

Luke-Okay. I need to meditate too. Maybe I'll get a sign on what to do.

**Moments later, Obi Wan's point of view:**

I had just exited Luke's quarters when it hit me. During my brief confrontation with him, Vader had warned me about Palpatine and that he is involved with this "Darth Sidious". I also remember that Master Yoda told me that Vader had said something similar to him and Aayla when they went to Tatooine. I stood still for a moment, taking it all in. _So, if Palpatine truly is connected to the Sith, then maybe that's what Vader had warned me about. I guess Luke is the only one that has my answers, so I'll have to wait. _Ι mentally sighed for a second and then proceeded to knock on Luke's door again.

Obi Wan-Luke, may I come in?

Luke-Hmm? Oh, sure thing.

I opened the door and re-entered the boy's room. I saw that Luke was sitting in a position meant for meditation, so I sat down next to him before asking anything.

Obi Wan-Am I bothering you?

Luke-What? Ben, I actually prefer having you here. I never got to know you before you died so I have no problem with talking to you.

Obi Wan-Luke, is Palpatine the Sith Lord?

Luke-Why do you ask?

Obi Wan-A couple months ago Vader and I confronted each other on Tatooine. He told me that Palpatine was connected to the Sith Master and that I should be wary of him. After what you told me, the idea popped into my head.

Luke-Oh. *sigh* Well, I guess there is no point in lying. Yes, Vader was telling the truth. Palpatine is the Sith you are looking for.

Obi Wan-But, how could we have missed this?

Luke-I kept asking myself that every now and then. I learned that Palpatine was a Sith when I confronted him and Vader on the Second Death Star.

Obi Wan-Death what now?

Luke-The Death Star. It was a space station that had the power to blow up planets. The Empire used it on Alderaan. The only thing that was left was a bunch of dust floating in space.

Obi Wan-And he made a second one?

Luke-A couple years after I blew the first one up.

Obi Wan-Luke, do you know if the plans for the station exist right now?

Luke-No. I was stuck on Tatooine for the first twenty years of my life and the only things I know about the war are the stuff you wrote about in a journal that was meant for me to find.

Obi Wan-Did you?

Luke-I did. That's how I was able to construct my second lightsaber.

Obi Wan-What happened to the first?

Luke-It was father's. I lost it during a duel with Vader.

Obi Wan-I see. Luke, do you have any idea how we can defeat Palpatine?

Luke-No, none. I have no idea how the Republic works, considering the system was "re-organized" the same day that I was born. I don't know anything about this time, not even the names of the Jedi Masters.

Obi Wan-This must be hard for you.

Luke-I've been through a lot. All I need to do is adjust.

Obi Wan-Luke, can Palpatine just, kill us on command?

Luke-Unfortunately. I do know that he didn't dare oppose Yoda and Windu though. Not without Vader at his side. Vader said that during one of our duels. Called him a coward.

Obi Wan-Coward or not, he controls an entire galaxy.

Luke-Already?

Obi Wan-He has enough influence to do so.

Luke-Then dad was right when he said I should be careful if I ever cross paths with him.

Obi Wan-Anakin is alive in your time?

Luke-He died on the same day I was brought here by the Force. He sacrificed himself to stop Palpatine.

Obi Wan-I'm sorry Luke.

Luke-Don't be sorry Ben. We can prevent this.

Obi Wan-You should know that Anakin hates being kept in the dark.

Luke-I know. He said as much.

Obi Wan-Assuming we do find a way to defeat Palpatine we'll still have Vader running around. Do you know of any fighting tips?

Luke-Vader is very slow-moving. Using agility against him is something I often did. It got me out of many sticky situations.

Obi Wan-Anything else?

Luke-Vader is extremely vulnerable to electricity because of his breathing systems. If an electric current hits him or if you break his respirator then you've won the fight.

Obi Wan-Thank you Luke, this has been really helpful.

Luke-Hey Ben?

Obi Wan-Yes?

Luke-I don't want to talk to the Council.

Obi Wan-Why not?

Luke-I just don't. I only ever got to know you and Yoda but I never found any other Jedi. I guess it's kind of overwhelming.

Obi Wan-I don't want to make you uncomfortable Luke, but you have to. You can just tell them the very basics and let them draw their own conclusions. They'll be discussing for hours and won't bother you in the meantime.

Luke-Thanks Ben.

After that I left Luke alone, for real this time. I walked towards my quarters and accidentally bumped into Cody while doing so. I apologized to him and kept on walking. When I reached my quarters I changed into a clean set of Jedi robes and sat on my bed. I began meditating and I saw something strange. I saw flashes of memories, heard voices I didn't quite recognize and then, I heard it. Vader's mechanical breathing. From what I could make out it seemed as if he was strapped on a surgery table.

Darth Sidious-Lord Vader, can you hear me?

Darth Vader: Yes...master. Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is...she alright?

Darth Sidious: It seems, in your anger, you killed her.

I was surprised to hear such I thing. If Vader had truly been a friend of Padme's he couldn't have killed her.

Darth Vader: I-I couldn't have! She was alive...I FELT IT!

I could barely make out the hooded figure of Palpatine, who was standing next to him. He smiled evilly and Vader stopped for a moment. After apparently failing to locate through the Force he screamed.

Darth Vader-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vader used the force to crush the medical droids that were around him and shatter half the floor, splitting the symbol that was on it two. The scene changed, I was now in what appeared to be Palpatine's office and I saw that he and Vader were looking at a screen. I tried to peek over and managed to make out Padme's still form on some sort of bed. The two men weren't saying anything and I could hear soft sobs coming from Vader. The scene changed yet again and I saw Vader standing in the middle of a dull room. It was dark and I couldn't really see anything around him. Then he looked straight at me. He looked at me in the eyes and yelled.

Vader-Get out of my head!

I immediately awoke from my meditation and took a moment to collect myself. If Vader had been aware of my presence in the last scene was it possible that it didn't happen at all. I thought it was likely, the transition being the Sith's attempt to shut me out. I thought that I should go see Luke, but I restrained myself. There wasn't a point in that. Not yet. I thought I should at least figure out why I had just connected to the Sith Lord's mind. Perhaps we had a bond that was never broken? Perhaps we had been friends as well? That assumption seemed logical to me. If he had been Padme and Anakin's friend then I didn't see a reason why he couldn't have been my friend too. Once again, I was going to have to ask Luke about that later, but right now, I had to wait.

**So, this was the first bit of information Obi Wan got from Luke. Obi Wan has now grown curious regarding Vader's identity and in the next chapter Luke will have to face the Jedi Council and his father. Obi Wan's allegiances will be put to the test when a choice is brought before him. Will he reveal the truth about Luke to the Council and remain faithful in the Jedi Order or will he guard Luke's information from them and put him before his duties? Find out in the next chapter (and don't forget to review)! In the meantime, Yolowriter out! **


	11. Luke-ing beyond time

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone! Welcome to chapter 11. In case you need a reminder in this chapter we'll focus on Luke once again and see how the Jedi Council reacts to the fact that a Jedi from the future has come to the past. Keep in mind that while this is going on Vader and Ahsoka are still doing their own thing, somewhere else in the galaxy. Also, I don't want to focus on the war too much so I won't include each and every TCW episode in the story. I will just focus on some interesting events that could really change the timeline and other interesting episodes. Before I leave you guys alone so you can enjoy your chapter in peace I'd like to say that the story will include events that didn't happen in TCW, mainly because Vader and Ahsoka's presence will change more and more things as we go on. You'll see what I'm talking about soon. Also, this and the next chapter are filers, so they may be a bit shorter than usual. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Some days after chapter 10, Coruscant, near the Jedi Temple, Luke's point of view:**

The Republic gunship Ben and I were on was getting closer to one of the Temple's many hangars. When I first saw it, which was mere minutes ago, I was utterly amazed. I couldn't believe that it was this massive and so full of life. There were so many Jedi in that building. It was as if I was being swarmed by the Light Side of the Force. I kept on staring at the gigantic building. The mere thought that this was actually real continued to amaze me. I looked towards Ben for a second, to see what he was up to. He looked towards me as well and tried to say something, but couldn't. In that moment I felt my father's presence enter my mind. It wasn't cold like it had been on Bespin or Endor, but was warm, calming and weirdly enough, at peace. I pushed against it, trying to get his attention. He pushed back and I let him into my head.

_Vader-Hello there!_

_Luke-Hey dad. What's up?_

_Vader-I'm just going through some battle reports. _

_Luke-So, the usual._

_Vader-I'm not a Sith this time around._

_Luke-True. Is there something you need?_

_Vader-I just wanted to give you a heads up. The Council may not believe you straight away. They were, no, they are very single minded when it comes to these kinds of things._

_Luke-Hey, was Yoda weird when you were at the Temple?_

_Vader-What do you mean?_

_Luke-Was he like, crazy weird?_

_Vader-No. He was just weird. No insanity involved. _

_Luke-That's good right?_

_Vader-I suppose._

_Luke-Okay._

_Vader-Luke, one last thing._

_Luke-What is it?_

_Vader-Obi Wan entered my mind while I was meditating. I pushed him out before he could see anything important, but I advise you discourage him from doing that again. _

_Luke-Why? Don't you want him to figure things out?_

_Vader-It's too early. They still see me as the enemy and Ahsoka hasn't even become my apprentice yet. _

_Luke-Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Hey, can I tell Anakin that I'm his son?_

_Vader-That is your decision to make._

_Luke-The one time I ask for help…_

_Vader-The Jedi rarely gave a straight answer. I'm acting like a Jedi._

_Luke-Dad…_

_Vader-Tell him if you want, but I advise you make sure Palpatine doesn't figure it out._

_Luke-What's going on with him and you at this point?_

_Vader-Right now? I'm just bothered by how much interest he takes in my life. I don't trust him very much. _

_Luke-I'll make sure that doesn't change. _

_Vader-One less thing to worry about then. _

_Luke-I suppose. Well, I need to go._

_Vader-Shield your mind when you talk to the Council. _

_Luke-Will do._

_Vader-May the Force be with you Luke, always._

_Luke-Likewise dad._

Father's presence left my head and I instantly missed the warm feeling it had. Before I could reach out to him though Ben told me that we should go see the Council. I didn't like the idea, but I didn't object either. We walked down the halls of the Temple and while I was adjusting to my surroundings Ben guided me to what appeared to be the Council chambers. We entered the room and I saw the Council members sitting on their respective chairs. Master Yoda greeted us and asked Ben to give him a report. Ben started talking and I looked around for a moment. I could see that some of the Masters were intrigued by my presence in the chambers but they didn't say anything. When Ben finished his report one of the Masters, a female Twi'lek asked who I was. Ben answered her and started explaining the situation.

Obi Wan-Master Secura, this is Luke. He was the cause of the disturbance I felt.

Mace Windu-And what do we know about the boy?

Obi Wan-Master Windu Luke appears to be a Jedi, but he wasn't trained at the Temple.

Yoda-Sense something from him, I do. Concerned he is, but for what, tell I cannot.

Plo Koon-Shouldn't we be asking Luke about this instead of Master Kenobi?

Yoda-Correct, you are, Master Plo.

Aayla Secura-Your name is Luke, right?

Luke-Yes. That is my name.

Mace Windu-How did Master Kenobi find you?

I was starting to feel overwhelmed again. Ben and I had already talked about this meeting a lot, but they were asking too many questions at once and I was getting the feeling that they didn't like me very much. Not wanting to give them a reason to distrust me, I told them the truth.

Luke-I was on Endor when I felt a change in the Force. I lost consciousness and when I woke up, I found myself on Yavin IV. The thing is that not only did I travel through space, but I also traveled through time.

Ki Adi Mundi-That is impossible! Time travel is an unrealistic concept. It cannot be done.

Obi Wan-Masters, I believe Luke's claim. His words ring true in the Force.

Mace Windu-Luke, what can you tell us about the future?

Luke-I'm not sure there is much to tell.

Adi Galia-Do you know what happens at the end of the Clone Wars?

Luke-Well, the Republic wins.

Luminara Unduli-That's good to hear.

Luke-Well, it isn't that great. The Republic turns into an Empire.

Mace Windu-The Jedi would never allow such a thing to happen.

Luke-Well, you tried to prevent it.

Adi Gallia-And what happened?

Luke-You failed. The Sith Master becomes Emperor of the galaxy and the Jedi lose the war.

Aayla- Luke, do you know who the Sith Master is?

Mace Windu-We must destroy him before he takes control of the Republic.

Yoda-Wait, we should. Before rushing to conclusions, meditate on this, we must. The truth, I sense Luke tells, but concerned, I am.

Aayla Secura-What bothers you Master?

Yoda-His presence, familiar is. Luke, your last name, what is?

Obi Wan-Luke, you can tell them.

Luke-My last name is Skywalker.

The Masters, with the exceptions of Ben and Yoda, were very surprised by that fact. Before I could continue Ben raised his hand, silencing me. He told me to wait outside and that he wouldn't be long. I knew that was unlikely, considering the Council had to discuss many things, but I went outside anyways.

**Meanwhile, Anakin's point of view:**

Padme and I were eating breakfast in her apartment. She was sitting on the opposite side of the table and we were casually chatting, like a normal couple is supposed to.

Padme-…Anyways, did Obi Wan contact you yet?

Anakin-Only to tell me he was back. He didn't explain anything though.

Padme-If he didn't want to talk about it over the com then it's something important right?

Anakin-I get the feeling that it is. I don't know why, but he seems to be excluding me from something yet again.

Padme-Oh Ani. I'm sure he's in a meeting with the Council or something and that's why he hasn't called.

Anakin-I know.

Padme-I'm waiting for the "but".

I laughed at the joke and so did Padme. In that moment it seemed as if we were two normal people in the galaxy, not a Jedi and a Senator. It seemed as if our marriage was perfectly normal, something I know it clearly isn't. I looked at her and she met my gaze. I leaned in to kiss her but my com went off before I could. I pulled away and answered. It was Obi Wan.

Obi Wan-Hello there!

Anakin-Hello Master.

Obi Wan-Anakin, did you forget that you've been promoted, or am I destined to be driven crazy by your antics?

Anakin-Probably the second one. In all seriousness, I haven't gotten used to it yet.

Obi Wan-You should. Anyways, I need you to come to the Council Chambers. We're in session right now and I believe this will interest you my friend.

Anakin-What's going on?

Obi Wan-If you want to find out you need to come here, Anakin.

Anakin-Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. Is that good?

Obi Wan-Don't keep the Council waiting Anakin.

Anakin-I won't. I swore to myself to never give Master Yoda a reason to hit my leg with his walking stick again.

Obi Wan failed to suppress a smile after I said that. His response was a mixture of suppressed laughter and an attempt to be serious.

Obi Wan-I'll see you in ten minutes.

Anakin-See you then.

I got up and went back in the bedroom to get my robes. Obi Wan had once told me that when I get my own I won't want to take them off again. At the time I paid no mind to his words, but now I see how right he was. The robes were surprisingly comfortable and I found myself liking them a lot mere days after I was knighted. I put them on and returned to the living room. I gave a quick kiss to Padme and then I left the apartment. I jumped on my speeder and drove off towards the Temple.

**So, that was chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I promise you'll get an interaction between Anakin and Luke soon enough. If you guys have any ideas or recommendations feel free to either PM me or leave a review. Below are two announcements that, while unrelated to this story, is something I think you may want to read. If you don't want to read them then simply skip the next paragraph. **

**Announcement time! I'm currently working on a new story called "A Messed up destiny". It hasn't been published yet, but it will be the next story I publish. Basically, when I'm done with this story I'll publish that one. It has a similar concept, but differs from this one in a lot of ways. The summary is bellow and the second announcement is at the bottom.**

"**Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader for the last five years, finds himself back in the time of the Clone Wars, in his old body. Filled with regret and desperate to not repeat his mistakes, Vader sets out to stop Palpatine before he becomes Emperor of the galaxy. During his journey, he'll have to resist the constant temptation of the Dark Side and fulfill his destiny by bringing true balance to the Force."**

**So, that's the summary of my new project. The second announcement is something I need your help with. **

**Okay, announcement number 2. I little while ago I read a story about Star Wars characters coming to Earth. I tried doing something similar, but I was unable to finish the project. If there are any authors who would like to finish it in my place then I would gladly accept your help. If anyone decides to undertake this task then you are free to publish it as your story, assuming you give credit to me for the idea of Ahsoka coming to Earth and my OC. If anyone wants to undertake this task then PM me for the details. **

**Those were the two announcements I had for you guys. I'll see you in chapter 12, but until then, May the Force be with you.**


	12. The Father-Son meeting

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone! Welcome to chapter 12 of the story. In case you need a quick reminder, Luke has just arrived at the Jedi Temple and had his first Council meeting. Anakin has been called to the Temple by Obi Wan and is on his way to the Council Chambers. When he arrives he will inevitably bump into Luke, and is shocked when he finds out the truth about their relationship. **

**Outside the Jedi Council Chambers, Anakin's point of view:**

I was dashing through the corridors of the Jedi Temple in order to reach the Council Chambers. I was late, as always. While running, I noticed that some Jedi gave me irritated looks and some others yelled at me if I happened to run into them. To be honest, I didn't particularly care about their opinions. When I finally reached the Council Chambers, I bumped into Obi Wan, who was waiting for me with another Jedi.

Obi Wan-Hello there!

Luke-You were right, he is late.

Obi Wan-As always.

Anakin-Can you stop the banter?

Obi Wan-Oh, I don't think so.

Anakin-Ugh, what is this about anyway?

Obi Wan-The situation we are currently dealing with is one that should be taken seriously. The Council wants to discuss something with you and young Luke.

Anakin-He doesn't seem too young to me.

Luke-Actually, I'm older than you.

Anakin-Oh. Well, I guess that the only reason Obi Wan said you are young is because of how old he is.

Obi Wan-Anakin…

Anakin-Fine, I'll stop.

I entered the Chambers and saw that the Council seemed…nervous. This is the first time they ever expressed emotion during a meeting and that made me nervous too. Obi Wan sat in his seat and Luke stood by my side. After what seemed like an eternity, Master Yoda spoke.

Yoda-Young Skywalker, unusual this situation is. Shocking, it may be.

Anakin-What's going on master?

Mace Windu-Skywalker, we have a good reason to believe that the man standing next to you is…your son.

Anakin-What? He is older than me! How can you possibly believe such a thing?

Obi Wan-Anakin, calm down. Luke is the cause of the disturbance I felt. He claims that the Force brought him back here and Vader is from his time as well.

Yoda-In the Force, Luke's words true ring. Believe him, I do. Almost identical, your signatures are.

I paused for a moment, not knowing what to say. I reached out to Luke through the Force. His presence indeed was nearly identical to mine, just like Master Yoda said. I had nothing to say, so I stayed silent. Obi Wan noticed my confusion, but decided to continue the conversation anyways.

Obi Wan-Luke, can you introduce yourself to Anakin?

Luke-Sure thing. Could we go outside?

Aayla Secura-Yes, you can. Return when you're done with the introductions.

Luke stepped out of the room and I followed, still unsure about this. When the door closed behind us he started talking before I could tell him that I needed some space.

Luke-Anakin, I get that this is confusing. Trust me, I'm just as confused as you are, if not more.

Anakin-I'm not really in the mood for a talk.

Luke-I get it, but let me at least prove to you that I'm telling the truth.

Anakin-Fine. What do you know about me?

Luke-To be honest, I know very little. I grew up on Tatooine with Uncle Owen and aunt Beru. They never talked about you and they only said that you were dead. When I was nineteen, I went to see Obi Wan, who was hiding on the planet.

Anakin-Hiding? From who?

Luke-I'll explain in a bit. Anyways, he was the one that told me that you were a Jedi. He gave me your saber and after I refused to help him with a mission for the Rebellion I returned back to the moisture farm.

Anakin-Hold up. What Rebellion?

Luke-Look, the Separatists lost the war against the Republic and Palpatine reformed it into an Empire, so he could "provide security, prosperity and culture to all". It turns out he wasn't as great of a leader as people thought him to be. He became a dictator and destroyed the Jedi order when they tried to stop him. Obi Wan was one of the last survivors.

Anakin-Palpatine wouldn't do that. He is a kind, benevolent leader. He is trying to help us, not hurt us!

Luke-Everyone believed that when he created the Empire. That's why no one resisted his rule. When he showed his true colors a rebellion was formed in order to oppose him. One of their ships, which was carrying some vital information was boarded by Darth Vader, who was known as the Emperor's right hand. Palpatine was Judge and Jury and Vader was the Executioner. The plans ended up in my hands and…

Anakin-How did that happen?

Luke-Long story, I'll tell you later. Anyways, after finally agreeing to help Obi Wan deliver them I met Leia, who was the Princess of Alderaan. I didn't know it at the time, but it turned out she was my sister.

Anakin-Okay, so in the future you grow up with Owen and Beru and she grows up to be a Princess? Why were you split up?

Luke-To be honest, the only source of information on that is Vader. I have no idea about the reasons behind the decision, but I know that it was Yoda's idea.

Anakin-What happened to me and Padme?

Luke-Padme died the day the Republic fell. She just…died. Vader said that the medical droids couldn't explain it. He suspected that a Force user was responsible, but he never found out who, or what it was. You survived the "Jedi Purges" and…actually, I'm not sure about what you did.

Anakin-Why didn't I go with you or Leia?

Luke-You thought we were dead. That Padme never managed to give birth.

Anakin-Wasn't I with her?

Luke-No, you weren't. Vader wasn't with her either, he found out twenty years later.

Anakin-So, Vader discovered you and Leia?

Luke-He only knew about me. After Obi Wan's death Yoda trained me to become a Jedi, like you. You and I confronted Vader and the Emperor on an Imperial battle station, during the Rebellion's final assault against the Empire. Vader and I fought. I ended up winning when I cut off his right arm. I refused to give into hate and strike the Emperor down so I threw my weapon away.

Anakin-Dumb decision.

Luke-You tell me. He tried to kill me with Force Lightning, but Vader intervened. He killed the Emperor and then died on the station. You also died that day and I don't want to talk about that.

Anakin-Luke, you said that Palpatine was the Emperor.

Luke-Yeah, Obi Wan said he is what the Jedi call a "Sith Lord".

At that moment it seemed like time froze. I couldn't believe what Luke was telling me. Palpatine, the man that stood by my side all these years, the man a trusted and the man I called a friend, was the kind of person I've sworn to destroy. I couldn't stop repeating the phrase in my head.

Anakin-Palpatine is a Sith. Palpatine is a Sith. My father figure is a kriffing Sith Lord!

Luke didn't respond. I managed to calm myself down after a moment or two and Luke waited for me to talk to him. He waited for about five minutes or so and then I decided to speak to him.

Anakin-Does the Council know about this?

Luke-I told them everything. Master Yoda talked Windu out of expelling you. Ben didn't take the news well when I first told him.

Anakin-Who is Ben?

Luke-Sorry, I meant Obi Wan. He called himself "Ben Kenobi" during the years of the Empire. That's just how I knew him.

Anakin-He kept the last name?

Luke-Apparently.

Anakin-Luke, what do you know about Padme?

Luke-Nothing really. Leia said she had a dream about her when she was little and described her as "very beautiful and very sad".

Anakin-Well, Padme is the Senator of Naboo. She used to be the Queen of the planet too.

Luke-Why did she become a Senator then?

Anakin-The people wanted her to stay as Queen, but her term was over and she didn't want to break the laws of Naboo.

Luke-Her Term?

Anakin-Yes. Naboo elects a Queen every now and then. It's basically a democracy but they have a Senator and a Queen at the same time.

Luke-Alright. I think I got it.

Anakin-Would you like to meet her?

Luke-Yeah. I'd like that a lot.

Anakin-Let's tell the Council that we are leaving first.

Luke-Yeah, let's.

To my surprise, the Council was very understanding. They told me that they understood I needed space and Masters Yoda, Koon and Secura congratulated me about my marriage. Obi Wan gave me a hug when we walked out and despite the bad news Luke brought, I was feeling better than ever. In truth, I never liked keeping secrets, but at least now I can talk about it with my best friend. Obi Wan told me that he'd be in our quarters in case I needed anything, and mentioned that I should congratulate Padme for him. Luke and I jumped on my speeder and drove towards Padme's apartment, full of excitement and energy.

**So, that was chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Before I go, I'd like to clarify something. Luke mentions that Leia had a dream about Padme when she was little because in ROTJ Leia tells Luke that she remembers Padme. I'm simply using the dream as a mean to fill that plot hole. Also, if anyone caught that Assasin's Creed Origins reference let me know with a review. So, next time Vader arrives on Dooku's flagship and fully reveals himself to the Count. Ahsoka meets Ventress and they have a "friendly" spar. Meanwhile, Grievous is starting to get used to his new body and practices his skills in lightsaber combat with Vader. Fortunately it won't take me long to finish the chapter but, until then, May the Force be with you. **


	13. Another filler episode

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome back to the story. I know it's been a while since I last uploaded, but I was preoccupied with other stuff. Anyways, let me give you a quick refresher and explain what's going on. The events in this chapter are happening at the same time as chapter 11, meaning that Luke and Anakin haven't met yet. As I said in chapter 12, this one is going to focus what on our Separatist friends are up to and Dooku's reaction after he learns Vader's real identity. We'll begin with that since it's more important and we'll move on to the other stuff mid-way through this chapter. Without further ado, let's begin.**

**Note: I forgot to mention that Ahsoka is now using her normal white sabers (the ones he see in SWR). This is happening just because Ahsoka prefers using them instead of red lightsabers, even if the red crystals are natural.**

**Unknown regions, Separatist Dreadnought, Vader's point of view:**

Ahsoka and I had already agreed that we should let Dooku in on the actual plan long before my second confrontation with my younger self and Luke. Dooku having knowledge of the real plan was extremely important and I knew Ahsoka was right when she suggested it, even before I finally agreed with her. That's why I was standing outside the Count's quarters. I knew he could sense me, it wasn't like I was trying to hide after all, but that gave me the slightest bit of anxiety. I wasn't supposed to be nervous about this right now, mainly because I had bigger problems to deal with, but I couldn't stop myself from feeling nervous. After a good minute of trying to approach this I decided to simply walk right in and just tell him about it. When I walked through the automated door that separated his quarters from the rest of the ship I noticed he was feeling quite nervous as well. I decided to ignore that detail and started speaking before he had the chance to ask why I was here.

Vader-Count Dooku.

Dooku-Lord Vader, is there something I can do for you?

Vader-I wish to discuss a very important matter with you.

Dooku-I'm listening.

Vader-You may not believe me.

Dooku-As I said, I'm listening.

Vader-My apprentice and I are not from this time.

Dooku-Not from this time?

Vader-She and I travelled to the past to stop the Empire from happening. My younger self is still a Jedi at this point in history.

Dooku-You are from the future?

Vader-Yes. I've come back to destroy Sidious before he can wipe out half the galaxy with this war and rule over the rest.

Dooku-Lord Vader, why would you tell me such a thing? I mean, if it really is this important, shouldn't you keep it a secret?

Vader-The Jedi council has been informed about the real situation because of a Jedi that is from my time and I have to reason to withhold this information from you, Count.

Dooku-Do I know you?

Vader-You are referring to my past self.

Dooku-Yes, I am.

Vader-You cut off the boy's arm. I'm fairly sure you can guess who it is.

Dooku-…Skywalker? Anakin Skywalker?

Vader-Yes, that is me.

Dooku-If I may ask, why tell me? What am I supposed to do with this information?

Vader-I simply wanted you to know. In the original timeline Sidious betrayed you and ordered me to execute you. I fell to the dark side, just like he had foreseen, and he eliminated the Jedi Order with the clone army.

Dooku-Protocol 66. Have you deactivated it?

Vader-Even better. If he does manage to give the order, which I highly doubt, he will simply pass command of the GAR to me. I can then use it to end the war and bring an end to his schemes.

Dooku-Will you create the Empire?

Vader-Force no! That blasted system never did any good! The Empire will never exist and I will be known as the last Dark Lord of the Sith.

Dooku-What do I have to do with it?

Vader-I simply wanted you to know. Besides, I'm not that much of a Sith anymore, so I thought I should act accordingly.

Dooku-What should I call you? Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker?

Vader-I am neither. Anakin Skywalker was a boy with more fears than the galaxy has planets, a boy that was weak against manipulation and he later became a man that had nothing to live for except for his family. Darth Vader was a murderous monster that became a slave to the Emperor. If one had to die, it would be Darth Vader. I am more Anakin than Vader, but he'll always be a part of me. Besides, I'm not the same Anakin Skywalker I was once. I can't go back to being the same, not after everything I had to endure. I am a version of Anakin yes, but I'll never be the same.

Dooku-Thank you for sharing that. Honestly, I think I understand you better. If I may ask, who is your apprentice?

Vader- Her name is Ahsoka Tano, but she changed that many times during her life. At some point she was known as Ashla, at another as Agent Fulcrum. Right now she goes by "Lady Reaper" as part of her cover.

Dooku-What should I call her?

Vader-That's her decision.

Dooku-Do you want to talk about anything else?

Vader-No. I think it would be better to give you some time to sort this out.

Dooku-I wholeheartedly agree.

Vader-I'll go check on Grievous' progress. I want to make sure the Jedi don't turn him to nuts and bolts in his first encounter with them.

Dooku-Go ahead. I'll speak to you later.

I silently nodded and exited the old man's room. He had a lot to think about and I had I lot to do. I decided to get the hardest and more time consuming one out of the way first, so I could focus on the war effort later on. I took a right turn in the nearest corridor and started navigating my way to the training rooms.

**Meanwhile, Ahsoka's point of view:**

I was in one of the many training rooms aboard the ship. I met Ventress the other day and we arranged a sparring match between us. Grievous was supposed to watch and learn, though I had a feeling he was more focused on who would win the duel rather than improving his own combat style. Ventress stood in a battle position on the opposite side of the room and waited for me to attack. I ignited my white sabers and attacked her. Her twin sabers locked with mine and we began to spar. We moved all around the room and focused on Ataru, because I wanted to practice using it. Ventress' red saber continuously clashed with mine during the duel, but I was able to repel her attacks. I was about to begin a counter-offensive when Ventress jumped over me. Dumb decision. Instead of chopping off her limbs like Obi Wan had done to Anakin I Force-pushed her and made her the ceiling full force. She began to fall and I positioned myself properly so we could continue the duel. I took the time to move away from her and give her space, something she immediately utilized. Instead of mindlessly charging me like she had done before she used the Force to launch different objects in my direction. I easily dodged all of them and proceeded to attack. I leaped into the air and prepared to come down on her with full force only to stop in mid air. I didn't even bother to look towards the door, I already knew who it was.

Vader-That attack may work against a Jedi Padawan and possibly a Knight, but it becomes a wasted opportunity when your opponent is a Jedi Master.

Ahsoka-Master, I was going to slide under her.

Vader-Slide under her? Interesting…Could you repeat the move?

Ahsoka-Yes master.

He placed me back in my initial position and I repeated the move. Ventress, now knowing the plan, attempted to block my sabers. Instead of clashing with her however, I shut them off and managed to slip under her, ending up behind the Sith assassin. I ignited my sabers the moment I was behind her and moved them upwards. They ended up sliding across her back and she lost her footing because of the pain. I immediately pointed them at her and pushed hers to the other side of the room.

Ahsoka-I believe I win.

Vader-An impressive tactic. The next time I duel someone I will try it.

Ahsoka-Master, I don't think you can slide under someone.

Vader-I meant, try shutting off my saber mid duel to cause a similar effect.

Ahsoka-That…might actually work.

Ventress-Ugh…

Anakin moved towards Ventress and placed a hand on her back. He used the Force to heal her wounds, something he did quite often, especially when someone got hurt during a fight. The Sith assassin got up and left the room without a word, no doubt headed to Count Dooku's quarters to report to him. Grievous, who had stayed silent during the entire duel, suddenly moved towards us and stood next to me, expecting orders from Anakin.

Vader-General, you will spar with my apprentice. Continue practicing traditional combat and report to me when you are done. I will then spar against you to see if you have been learning anything substantial or not.

Grievous-Yes, my lord.

Ahsoka-Master, I wish to speak with you later.

Vader-Very well. Come find me at the end of the day, when I done evaluating Grievous.

Ahsoka-Yes Master.

Anakin walked out of the room and left me alone with the Separatist General, who was more machine than man. I told Grievous to position himself properly and started walking him through the basics of Soresu, like Anakin said I should.

Ahsoka-Alright, as you probably know, Soresu is a defensive style. It focuses on the ability to tire your opponent out and exploit weakpoints in their own defense. Now, show me the first three Katas my master told you about…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit of a filler, just showing you a bit about the Separatists while I try to figure out how to write Padme during chapter 14, in which she'll meet Luke. I want the reaction to seem like something Padme would do in that sort of situation, so I'd really appreciate it if any of you have tips regarding that. Anyways, as you can probably guess the next chapter is Skywalker family drama. So, I'll you guys in the next chapter. Oh, and don't forget to review before you leave.**


	14. The sparring match

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone! I bet you didn't expect to hear from me so soon, did you? Anyways, let me just quickly brief you on what's going to be in this chapter. For better or worse, I decided to delay the meeting between Padme and Luke. This chapter is once again going to focus on Anakin, er I mean Vader and Ahsoka. A good chunk of this chapter is lightsaber combat so you guys are getting some action. Alright, without further ado, let's jump into it!**

**Note: I just want to let you know that this chapter wasn't planned. I simply didn't want to leave you without content for too long. So, my apologies if it seems a bit rushed.**

**Unknown regions, Separatist Dreadnought, Vader's point of view:**

Ahsoka and Grievous had finished their lesson half an hour ago, and right now they were engaged in a sparring match. Everything has been going well for the General so far. Ahsoka was having some trouble blocking all four lightsabers, but she wasn't losing much ground either. Their sabers continuously clashed, and Grievous started applying more pressure with each attack. After another half hour of sparring, I noticed Ahsoka was tiring, and I decided to join the fight. I stepped forward and allowed my cape to fall to the floor. I ignited my crimson blade and waited for their reactions. They took a moment to look at me and tried to determine who I was going to side with. Unfortunately for them, I wasn't going to be siding with anyone today. I jumped forward and took the Form V starting position. Ahsoka was momentarily surprised, but she managed to hide it quite well. Grievous on the other hand was eager to fight a tougher opponent than my apprentice. Ahsoka questioned the action, but I didn't answer her. Instead, I began the first of many ruthless assaults.

My crimson blade kept on clashing with hers, but it was unable to actually hit her. I intentionally turned my back on the General and switched to Soresu, while waiting for the cyborg's response. Grievous looked at Ahsoka and she nodded. They began a coordinated attack, but my defense held. Their multi colored sabers locked with mine in an attempt to disarm me, but I retaliated faster than they expected. While they kept applying pressure on my saber I deactivated it and Force pushed them both. They flew into the wall and I immediately shot torrents of Force lightning at both of them. They collapsed on the floor and I cautiously approached them.

Vader-You are no match for me. Surrender.

Grievous-I won't…yield!

Grievous threw himself at me in an attempt to knock me down and I used the Force to send a nearby crate right at his face. The cyborg collapsed once again and I continued my speech, as if nothing had happened.

Vader-You are beaten.

Ahsoka-Not if I have anything to say about it!

I raised my saber to block the incoming attack, but it never came. Instead of igniting her sabers, Ahsoka threw a crate right at me and when I tried to block the attack with the Force, she showered me with Force Lighting.

Ahsoka-You aren't the only one with tricks up your sleeve, master.

Vader-Surrender, the battle is lost.

Ahsoka-It isn't lost until you beat me!

Vader-So be it, then.

I got back up and ignited my blade. She ignited her twin sabers and the duel continued. Grievous tried to join the fight and help Ahsoka, but I slammed him against the wall using the Force. Ahsoka lunged forward and I easily blocked her attack. We continued dueling for a while, until Count Dooku entered the room. By that point, Greivous was missing two arms and had sustained heavy damage to his right leg. Ahsoka was even worse. I had already lost count of how many times I threw her across the room and then proceeded to hit her with a (light) wave of Force lighting. She was lying on the floor, panting and desperately trying to catch her breath. Dooku spoke, seemingly unaffected by the environment.

Dooku-Lord Vader, I see you have been sparring with your apprentice.

Vader-And the General. I must admit that he is skilled, but he still has much to learn.

Dooku-Do you believe he could defeat a Jedi?

Vader-Depends on who he is fighting. Some Masters like Kenobi, Windu, Yoda, Shaak Ti and Mundi are still way out of his league, but I believe he is capable of defeating a Jedi Knight.

Dooku-Interesting…Anyways, is there anything I must do?

Vader-Escort the General to the medical bay. As you can see, he is need of new prosthetics.

Dooku-Yes, my Lord.

Dooku helped Grievous stand up and they both exited the room, leaving Ahsoka and me alone. I immediately rushed towards her and placed a hand on her forehead. I used the Force to completely heal any injury she sustained during the fight and I escorted her back to our quarters. When we arrived, I helped her sit on the couch and got out of my suit. I was about to ask her if she was alright when she spoke.

Ahsoka-Master, I think that fight was a bit overkill.

Vader-Yeah, I shouldn't have thrown you around that much.

Ahsoka-It's fine. In fact, I started liking it after the fourth time.

Vader-So, are you alright?

Ahsoka-Yeah, I'm fine.

Vader-I used to say that a lot during the war. I wasn't fine then, and I doubt you are fine now.

Ahsoka-I said, I'm fine.

Vader-What's bothering you?

Ahsoka-It's nothing.

Vader-Come on…say it…

Ahsoka-Fine! It's just…I don't want to hurt one of our friends again and younger me will join the fight soon. I'm just worried.

Vader-Ahsoka, I know you are. That's why we should be careful. There will be plenty of opportunities to explain the situation to the others. Our younger selves included.

Ahsoka-What kind of opportunities?

Vader-Knowing Luke, they already know about Palpatine. If we want to talk to Padme, then all we need to do is capture her. You remember how easy that is.

Ahsoka-What about Obi Wan, me, or even worse, you?

Vader-I believe we should tell them on Mortis. It's the best location we can get.

Ahsoka-Did you forget that the Son is there?

Vader-Of course not! I want to tell them before he has a chance to show me that vision.

Ahsoka-Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

Vader-So, do you like the plan so far?

Ahsoka-…Yes. Sorry I doubted you Anakin.

Vader-Snips, it's alright. Besides, that's only phase one.

Ahsoka-I'm assuming we're not going to worry about phase two right now?

Vader-Well, I haven't thought that far ahead…

Ahsoka-*sigh* That's so you.

Vader-Of course it is.

Ahsoka-You know, I'm starting to understand what Padme saw in you.

Vader-Well, do you like what you see?

Ahsoka-Maybe I do. What are you going to do about it, your lordship?

Vader-Something you'll definitely enjoy, my dear apprentice.

Ahsoka-I'm listening, my Master.

...

**Okay, I feel like I should clarify some stuff. First of all, you guys remember in chapter 7 when Ahsoka hit Anakin with Force lightning but it didn't hurt him? That's what Vader has been doing in this chapter. So, Ahsoka and Grievous aren't injured, and Grievous only need some replacements for his prosthetics. Secondly, Ahsoka and Vader are generally worried about hurting someone by accident. This has been happening since chapter 5, in which they joined the Separatists. This will be a recurring theme throughout the next couple chapters. Lastly, I know I haven't focused on the relationship between Vader and Ahsoka a lot, so I decided to shed some light here. I'm going to quickly explain in the next paragraph in case someone is confused. If you aren't then skip the next paragraph.**

**So, the relationship between Anakin and Ahsoka. They care about and love each other. They are romantically involved, but I won't describe what they do in their free time because frankly, it's none of my business. I hinted at some "romantic actions" in this chapter in case you guys didn't notice. Lastly, they aren't married. I'm just getting that out of the way here. I'll expand on their relationship more in the later chapters. That's all I have to say about this. **

**Alright, after all that, I can finally say goodbye to you for now. Before I forget, make sure to review this chapter and if you want to talk about the story, feel free to PM me. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time. Until then, May the Force be with you.**


	15. A family gathering

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there! Welcome to chapter 15 everybody! Before I give you a summary of this little adventure I'd like to apologize for the delay. This took a ridiculous amount of time to actually write. Anyways, on with the plot. Today's chapter is going to focus on the meeting between Padme and Luke, as well as a small conversation Luke has with Vader about his mother. There really isn't anything else going on in the galaxy right now and it seems like the perfect time to have Luke and Padme meet. As a final note, this entire chapter will be told from Luke's POV. Anyhow, I don't want to bore you guys with anymore exposition so let's jump straight into it. **

**Coruscant, 500 Republica building, Luke's point of view: **

Anakin and I had just arrived to 500 Republica, the building where most Senators resided when they were on Coruscant. A man wearing a blue version of the Imperial Royal Guard's uniform stepped in front of us and requested we identify ourselves and explain the reason behind our visit. Anakin responded instantly, seemingly used to this kind of thing.

Anakin- Anakin Skywalker and Luke Lars, requesting to see Senator Padme Amidala.

Security Officer-May I ask why, sir?

Anakin-Jedi matters.

Security Officer-Of couse, Master Skywalker. You may pass.

Anakin-Thank you.

After entering the first floor of the building, if it can be called a "first floor" considering how the buildings are on Coruscant, we took the elevator and headed upwards. A couple minutes later Anakin and I stepped out of the machine and started navigating the hallways of the massive building in an attempt to reach Padme's apartment.

Luke-So, do you know where we're going?

Anakin-Yes, I do. We're just taking the longest way possible.

Luke-You are nervous aren't you?

Anakin-Why wouldn't I be? It's not like my future son, who is older than me, suddenly appeared in my life and told me that one of my best friends, no, my father figure is a manipulative Sith Lord.

Luke-Well, you once mentioned that you were more relaxed when Padme was around. Maybe this visit will help you calm down.

Anakin-I sure hope it does. I'm stressed as hell right now.

Luke-At least you are being honest.

Anakin-Yes, son, I am being honest.

Luke-Ugh, I'm just messing around.

Anakin-Clearly you got that from my side of the family.

Luke-Clearly.

Anakin suppressed a chuckle and we continued making our way to Mother's apartment. When we finally reached it, another security officer, Captain Typho, was there to greet us.

Captain Typho-Master Skywalker, to what do I owe the pleasure?

Anakin-I'm just here to see the Senator, Captain. I would like to introduce my new friend, Luke Lars, to her.

Captain Typho-Very well. You may proceed.

Anakin-Thanks Captain.

Captain Typho-You're welcome sir!

The Captain opened the door for us and we found ourselves at the entrance of a hallway. We continued walking silently until we reached the end. Anakin stopped me mid step and I asked him if something was wrong.

Anakin-Nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to figure out how to tell her.

Luke-You'll do fine. Besides, you got me there to help you out.

Anakin-I sure do. At least I know who to blame for your sass.

Luke-Who?

Anakin-Obi Wan of course! There hasn't been a day since the war started where he hasn't made a sarcastic comment about something.

Luke-Actually, I'm thinking it's your genes.

Anakin-Really now?

Luke-Really.

Anakin-Let's just go in.

Luke-Yeah, let's not keep the lecture waiting.

Anakin-Oh, Force. **Now** I know where you got the attitude from.

Luke-As I said, it's just your genes.

Anakin-Padme's going to kill me.

Luke-I'm debating whether I should do that.

Anakin-Just knock already!

Luke-Fine, fine! I see where Leia got her temper from.

I knocked on the door and Padme answered. Anakin spoke first, trying to introduce me.

Anakin-Senator Amidala.

Padme-Knight Skywalker. I'm glad to see you are alright. Who is your friend?

Anakin-This is Luke. We need to talk about something very important.

Padme-Of course, Knight Skywalker, of course.

Padme showed us in and I was instantly amazed. I had never seen a room like this in my entire life! It was crazy! Everything was full of color, there were beautiful rugs covering the floor and the view from the balcony was simply fascinating. I caught myself staring out of the window, not being able to stop looking at the view it provided.

Anakin-Um, Luke? Remember, we're here to talk with Padme.

Luke-Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. This is the first time I've ever been in this kind of place.

Padme-It's alright Luke, don't you worry.

Luke-Thanks.

Anakin-Anyways, we aren't here on behalf of the Council or anyone else. I need to tell you something.

Padme looked at Anakin and then tilted her head slightly, indicating that I was in the room with them. Anakin caught on and was quick to reassure her.

Anakin-Padme, he knows. It's fine.

Padme-How did he…

Anakin-That's what I want to talk about.

Padme-Go ahead then.

Anakin-Okay, it's going to sound crazy but…Luke is from the future.

Padme-What?

Anakin-He claims the Force brought him back to stop something bad from happening. The Council believes this, and I do too.

Padme-Is it a Force thing?

Anakin-Yes, the Force is telling us that he isn't lying.

Padme-Okay…Luke can I ask you something?

Luke-Sure thing.

Padme-What happens to us? I mean, at the end of the war?

Luke-Well, the war only lasted three years. Not a lot of time, but it was enough for Palpatine to put his plan in action. He "reorganized" the republic into "the first Galactic Empire" as he said. Things don't go very well. You don't make it and Anakin... well. He isn't in the best mood afterwards. He only came back after he learned I was alive to help me fight the Emperor…and he died in that fight.

Padme-That's…terrible. Can we stop this?

Luke-Already working on that.

Anakin-That's not the only thing we want to talk about.

Padme-What else is there?

Anakin-Luke's last name is Skywalker.

Padme-So he is…

Luke-Yeah, I'm your son.

Padme-Oh, Luke!

Padme immediately dragged me into a hug and we stayed there for a good minute or two. After that she finally spoke and for the first time I understood what Leia meant. She really was "very beautiful but very sad". Her expression changed into one of regret, and it was for something that she had no say in.

Luke-Mom…

Padme-How did I die? Why didn't Anakin know? What could have kept us from you?

Luke-The Empire. Darth Vader, who was a friend of yours at the time, discovered that a Sith Lord named Sidious was the one that killed you. Unfortunately, he discovered it years later and could do nothing to stop the Emperor at the time.

Padme-Darth…Vader? But he's here too! Owen mentioned that he was on Tatooine!

Luke-You guys met Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru?

Padme-Yes, we did. We met a couple months ago when we went to free your grandmother.

Luke-Free her?

Anakin-Luke…

Luke-Oh, I remember! Ugh…I'm sorry I asked.

Anakin-She actually didn't need a rescue after all! Vader was the one that saved her.

Luke-Vader saved her?

Padme-Uh, Luke?

Luke-Yeah?

Padme-About Vader…who is he?

Luke-I don't know much about him. He was a friend of yours and knew Anakin very well. I don't know his name, if that's what you are asking, but I do know how he fell.

Anakin-Really? Then, we can prevent it!

Luke-I don't think we'll need to do that, but I'll tell you guys if we have to.

Padme-What happened to him?

Luke-It's his story to tell. What's up with him anyways?

Anakin-Well…he's the leader of the Separatist Alliance. Basically, he's the enemy.

Padme-That's a technicality. He's not so bad. I mean, he hasn't killed a single Jedi yet. So, not so bad for Sith standards I suppose.

Anakin-Agreed. He even threatened Dooku when he cut of my arm. And he saved my mother. And he let me and Obi Wan escape his grasp.

Padme-We aren't sure about the last one.

Luke-I am. In my time, nobody could escape Vader. If you were a Rebel and came in contact with him, you were as good as dead. Once he ripped an army apart just so he could get to me. And try to kill me.

Anakin-He tried to kill you?

Luke-In his defense, he didn't know who I was.

Padme-Why would he care?

Luke-Well, you two were friends. I guess he missed you and didn't want to lose the last link he had to you.

Anakin-Do you know if he had feelings for Padme?

Luke-I guess so. I could never tell what he was thinking. I'm pretty sure he did, because he mentioned something about respecting what she had.

Padme-I'll keep an eye out for him.

Luke-I don't think we should bother him. I mean, he's just a Jedi at this point in the timeline. He hasn't done anything yet.

Anakin-Still, we should be cautious.

Luke-We can agree on that. We can't let Palpatine know about my relation to you guys, or the fact that I'm from the future.

Padme-I'll do what I can in the Senate. And Anakin and you can work with the Council in the meantime.

Anakin-Speaking of the Council…they know.

Padme-They know? What did they say?

Anakin-Masters Secura, Mundi, Yoda and Koon had no problem with it and even congratulated me. Windu didn't voice his opinion, not that I care and Obi Wan was extremely supportive. They'll keep the secret to themselves.

Padme-That's great! We don't have to hide anymore!

Mother's eyes flashed with happiness and I let them have their moment. I told them I was going back to the Temple and I left them alone, trying not to think about any celebrations that might take place. When I returned to the Temple I was greeted by Ben, who escorted me to the quarters he and Anakin share and told me that he was taking me on as a Padawan, because I hadn't completed my training. Despite knowing that Master Yoda told me that after I faced Vader I would be a true Jedi I didn't object at all, since I had the feeling I had much more left to learn.

**It took a long time for me to get this thing ready and now that it's finally here I want to know what you think so please, leave a review if you can. Anyways, on to your chapter 16 teaser. Actually, it isn't much of a teaser. Basically, Anakin meets Ahsoka in the next chapter. Also, Ahsoka is 14 at the time and (for story purposes) really admires Anakin and Obi Wan. Finally, I'm sorry I didn't include the scene with Vader I promised at the beginning, but this was getting a bit out hand already and I didn't want things to feel rushed, so I'm saving it for next time. To anyone wondering, my other story "A Messed Up Destiny" is going to get updated soon, despite the delay. Not worry, we are still flying half a fic. That's all for now guys. Until next time, May the Force be with you.**


	16. Meeting a Snippy Padawan

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome back to my story. Before I talk about today's chapter I'd like to fill you in on what I've been doing the past couple days. If you aren't interested, skip the next paragraph.**

**Basically, I've been researching stuff about the timeline of the show and actually have some stuff planned before Christophsis. Mainly the battle of Hypori, in which Grievous makes himself known to the Jedi and the Republic, and some extra stuff with Vader and Ahsoka. Also, I'll be including the operation on Rishi as soon as I figure out when "Rookies" takes place. If any of you know, I'd appreciate the information. Now, the specifics for the chapter:**

**This chapter is a filler, but I really wanted Anakin and Ahsoka to meet before Christophsis so she is at least familiar with him when he becomes her master. This chapter begins the day after chapter 15. We'll begin with Ahsoka's point of view and then move to Anakin's. Ahsoka's part will be a sparring match with another youngling and Anakin's will be shorter, consisting of a conversation he has with Luke regarding Ahsoka. Also, I might be able to sneak some Vader/Luke conversation at the end, but I'll see what I can do.**

**One last thing before we begin. I have very limited knowledge when it comes to SW legends and characters that originate from there, so it is highly unlikely that one will ever appear in this story. I'm just clarifying this because someone asked. **

**Okay, I've probably bored you enough with the prologue. Because of that, we're diving in head first! Enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Jedi Temple's training dojo, one day after chapter 15, Ahsoka's point of view:**

Caleb and I arrived at the dojo in the evening. We were both looking forward to it, since our friends had placed a bet on who would win the fight between the two of us. The dojo was more quiet than usual, probably because of the lateness of the hour. Some other Padawans and Knights were there, training and sparring, but they ignored us. We approached an empty sparring ring and Caleb went to grab practice sabers for us while I scanned the room to see if any of our friends were there. I didn't see any of them, but I think I caught a glimpse of…no, it can't be. When Caleb returned I immediately started telling him about what I saw.

Ahsoka-Caleb! Caleb!

Caleb-What's going on?

Ahsoka-I think Master Skywalker is here!

Caleb-What? No way! He's so cool!

Ahsoka-What do think he's doing here?

Caleb-I bet he's looking for a Padawan. I mean, he is a Knight.

Ahsoka-Oh my gosh! What if he sees us?

Caleb-Ahsoka there are thirty people in the room. I don't think he'll be looking at us.

Ahsoka-You're right. I should stop worrying about it.

Caleb-Probably.

Ahsoka-So, are we going to start this match or not?

Caleb-Don't you mean, aren't you going to beat me again Caleb ?

Ahsoka- That was one time.

Caleb-The total is going to go up.

Ahsoka-We'll see about that.

Caleb and I both took our starting positions. He was using Soresu while I was using Ataru. I was expecting him to charge me like he always does, but he stood still and waited for me to attack. I lowered my saber a little bit to see if he would do anything but he kept on waiting. I got impatient and rushed him. His blue blade clashed with my green one and we kept exchanging blows for a little bit until I decided to surprise him. I parried his attack and quickly turned around, hoping to catch him off guard with the reverse-grip strike my teachers keep telling me to stop using. He was probably waiting for me to do that because the next thing I knew was that my sabers were out of my hands and that I was on the floor with a lightsaber pointing at my neck.

Caleb-I knew you would try that.

Ahsoka-I should have known you were expecting it.

Caleb-What's the score for this month?

Ahsoka-Caleb 2, Ahsoka 1.

Caleb-Seems like someone is losing.

Ahsoka-Oh, don't you worry, I'll catch up.

Caleb-Sure you will.

Ahsoka-As always.

Caleb-Look, I got to go. Master Billaba said she wanted to talk to me.

Ahsoka-I'll catch you later.

Caleb-Sure thing.

Ahsoka-Looking forward to the rematch.

Caleb-Try to not lose next time.

Ahsoka-Don't you have somewhere else to be?

Caleb-I'm just messing with you.

Ahsoka-Just go already.

Caleb-Fine fine. I'm going.

Caleb returned the practice sabers and rushed out of the room to go meet Master Billaba. I already knew that she was going to tell him that he was assigned to her as her new Padawan because I overheard her talking about it with Master Windu, but I promised to keep it a secret. I was very happy about him, but to be honest I was kind of jealous too. He was going to have one of the greatest masters teaching him and he's three years younger than me, while I'm almost out of Padawan age and no one has picked me yet. Putting my thoughts aside, I walked out of the training dojo and turned around the corner…only to bump into someone.

Anakin-Oh, hello there.

Ahsoka-Master Skywalker? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you.

Anakin-It's fine. When I was a Padawan this kept happening to me all the time.

Ahsoka-Well…I'm sorry.

Anakin-Apology accepted.

Ahsoka-I…should go.

Anakin-Wait a minute. I was actually coming to talk to you.

Ahsoka-Me?

Anakin-Weren't you the one that was sparring with Master Billaba's future Padawan?

Ahsoka-You know Caleb?

Anakin-No, but she did talk to me about him. Said that he seemed like a nice kid and that she is considering taking him as her Padawan. That happened a month ago and she told about her final decision a couple days back.

Ahsoka-Well, Caleb is the type of person that's eager to learn things. I'm sure he'd like training under Master Billaba.

Anakin-Speaking of masters, do you have one?

Ahsoka-Well, no. I was hoping Master Plo would pick me but he hasn't done so yet.

Anakin-I'm sure you'll find a great master, um…

Ahsoka-Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka.

Anakin-Anakin Skywalker, pleased to meet you.

Ahsoka-Well, I already know you.

Anakin-Everyone does. Anyways, I actually wanted to talk about that reverse grip you tried to pull off. I haven't seen it before.

Ahsoka-It's just something I came up with. It's easy to do and it catches most people off guard.

Anakin-I'm guessing that Caleb has seen it before?

Ahsoka-Yeah, we've sparred plenty of times.

Anakin-You sound disappointed.

Ahsoka-Not really. I just know I could have won.

Anakin-Ahsoka, the point of sparing is to learn and fix any mistakes you may make so you're better prepared for a real fight.

Ahsoka-I know. It's just…

Anakin-Yes?

Ahsoka-Well, I like trying out new moves and stuff, but everyone keeps telling me to stick to the basics.

Anakin-I'm assuming you find the basics boring.

Ahsoka-No! Okay…maybe a little.

Anakin-Well, do you want to show me any of these "new moves"? I might be able to help you improve them.

Ahsoka-You'd do that?

Anakin-Yeah, I've got time. Besides, it's either this or a Council meeting I don't want to go to.

Ahsoka-Alright, I'll show you.

Master Skywalker started walking towards the training dojo and I started following him. At first, I hesitated. I mean, can anyone really blame me? One of the best fighters in the order just asked me to spar with him! Had someone came to me yesterday and told me that today I would end up sparring with Anakin Skywalker, I would have called them crazy.

Anakin-Ahsoka, don't fall behind.

Ahsoka-Uh, yeah. I'm coming.

Master Skywalker and I walked inside a sparring ring and he Force pulled two sabers for me. I accepted them and we started the match.

**2 hours later, Anakin's point of view:**

I had just returned to mine and Obi Wan's quarters from sparring with Ahsoka in the dojo and I was tired. We ended up going for about two hours until I bothered to look at the time. She was very good, for youngling standards. I approached the couch and allowed myself to collapse on top of it. As soon as I did that, Luke appeared from somewhere behind me.

Luke-Hi

Anakin-Hello to you too.

Luke-Tired?

Anakin-Yeah, I spent a good two hours sparring with a youngling named Ahsoka. Good kid.

Luke-A youngling tired you out?

Anakin-We were using Ataru. You know, the Form where you keep jumping around and stuff?

Luke-Ah. I get why you are tired.

Anakin-I know you do. So, anything interesting happening in the next couple days?

Luke-I have no idea. Remember, I grew up on Tatooine as a moisture farmer. I didn't the best education on Galactic History, or any other subject.

Anakin-True. Anything in general?

Luke-Not much. A couple months from now we're going to Christophsis. You have a Padawan by the end of the battle.

Anakin-Do you know the name?

Luke-Hey, I think her name was Ahsoka.

Anakin-You're kidding.

Luke-Why?

Anakin-Well, I was going to talk with Obi Wan about choosing her.

Luke-Huh. Neat.

Anakin-She's a good kid and a lot like me. I don't see anything negative about that.

Luke-I don't know anything about her. I never met her, but Leia did mention something about an Ahsoka that had been working them with a few years back.

Anakin-Could be a coincidence.

Luke-By the way, why are you here?

Anakin-What do you mean?

Luke-Won't you go see Padme?

Anakin-I called, she said she was going to be working late. She's still at her office.

Luke-I guess being a politician is harder than I thought.

Anakin-It is. So, do you think I should take her as a Padawan or not?

Luke-Ahsoka?

Anakin-Who else?

Luke-It's your call. I have no idea about what you did the first time around, so I can't say.

Anakin-I'll *yawn*, I'll talk about it with Obi Wan tomorrow.

Luke-You're tired.

Anakin-What *yawn* gave you the impression?

Luke-The yawning.

Anakin-I'm going to bed.

Luke-I'll take the couch.

Anakin-*yawn* Fine by me.

After suppressing another yawn, I got up and headed to by bed. I changed and lied down. Next thing I know, I'm sleeping.

**Moments later, Luke's point of view:**

After Anakin left the room I decided to meditate a little bit. I was pretty tired myself from that training course Ben had me going through all day and I just wanted to relax. I sat on the couch and tried to empty my mind. When I did, I felt Father's presence reaching out to me. I let it enter my head and filled him in regarding Ahsoka.

Vader-So, the Council gave you leave so you can adjust and because of that, I met Snips earlier than last time?

Luke-Yeah. You said you were considering taking her as your Padawan.

Vader-Weird. Last time Yoda just assigned her to me.

Luke-Isn't this good?

Vader-I think so. The only change that really matters is the fact that I know her now, so I'll probably accept her earlier than usual.

Luke-What do you mean?

Vader-Well, at the time I didn't want a Padawan. I thought that one would just slow me down. When Snips arrived I was confused and rejected her at first.

Luke-So, you had a rocky start?

Vader-Yeah, you can say that. It took me a while to realize that I was wrong.

Luke- We Skywalkers are wrong about a lot of things.

Vader-Including our way of solving diplomatic problems.

Luke-Really?

Vader-Well, the only negotiations I know are the aggressive ones.

Luke-Just one more thing we have in common.

Vader-It seems that while Leia inherited my temper, you got my terrible decision-making skills.

Luke-Self burn. Those are rare.

Vader- *clears throat* Anything else going on?

Luke-Well, I'm Ben's Padawan again.

Vader-Your training is incomplete.

Luke-Not this again…

Vader-Seriously, if I happen to capture you, I'm giving you proper lessons.

Luke-Don't you trust Obi Wan?

Vader-Considering where his training got me, yes. I just think you'll need a little push when it comes to Force abilities.

Luke-I don't need lessons. I've got it all down. Force pull, push, speed and choke. Am I missing any except lighting?

Vader-Not much. Only about literally every other Force ability ever used.

Luke-Are they all Dark Side exclusives?

Vader-Only about half, which means you have a lot to learn.

Luke-Great.

Vader-Moving on. How was your day, son?

Luke-Hold up. Did we just go from "you need more Force lessons" to "how was your day"?

Vader-Yes.

Luke-Well, Ben had me do this obstacle course where…

**So, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Surprisingly, this was a lot easier than chapter 15 for some reason. Anyways, if you have any questions about the story, an opinion or any ideas you want to share don't hesitate to either review or PM me guys. I'll see you all in chapter 17, but until then, May the Force be with you.**


	17. The beginning of a friendship

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome back to the story. Before we begin, I'd like to thank all of you for your support because we just broke 20k views! Thank you all for being so amazing! Quick disclaimer: The prologue is pretty long today and the next paragraph is only focusing on stuff I have planned, which you don't have to read right away, or at all. If you aren't interested then just skip the next paragraph. **

**So, future plans. While researching stuff for the story I figured out that we are extremely far behind in terms of the show's timeline so some events that don't involve our main characters might be overlooked. Also, I finally found out when "Rookies" takes place and I have something cooking up regarding that. Anyways, for the time being, we'll stick to some more interactions between our heroes in the Jedi Temple before skipping over some stuff and taking a look at the battle of Christophsis. Trust me, this slow-moving plot thing I got going on is necessary, at least for now. Right now I just want Anakin to have the time to actually train Ahsoka in the Temple, instead of teaching her stuff mid-battle. The same goes for Obi Wan and Luke, who is about to realize how much he has yet to learn. **

**Okay, future planning is over. Now, about today's chapter. We're going to start this chapter with one of Anakin's nightmares, because why not? To make things clear, this is not a premonition from the Force, but something else that will be useful later. Then we'll continue with a small chat between Obi Wan and the two Skywalkers and then we'll wrap today's chapter up with an interaction between Anakin and Ahsoka. So,**** without further ado, let's jump right into the story!**

**Jedi Temple, the day after chapter 16, Anakin's point of view:**

When I woke up I realized that I wasn't in my room anymore. I scanned the unfamiliar area I had found myself in and I saw the silhouette of a man, Obi Wan and Padme on a lava planet with tons of volcanoes. Smoke and magma was littered throughout the planet's surface and I could feel the heat that was engulfing us all. Padme was lying on the floor, unconscious and Obi Wan was fighting with the third person. I tried as hard as I could to see what his face looked like, but I couldn't. Every time I tried, Obi Wan's opponent was unrecognizable, as if this dream, yeah, this is probably a dream, didn't want me to find out who it was. I decided to take the "Skywalker approach", as Padme likes to call it, and I yelled at them.

Anakin-Hey! Obi Wan! Hey, can you hear me?

When I received no answer I started running towards them, but they went deeper inside whatever facility we were on. I went in the same direction they did and then I saw them fight. They were dueling and they were serious about it. In all honesty, had I not been worried about Obi Wan's life, I would have just found somewhere to sit and enjoy the spectacle. Because that was the only way this fight could be described. This, this was unlike any other duel I had ever seen or been a part of. It wasn't just two men fighting for their lives, it was a perfect combination of emotion and lightsaber swinging action. In fact, I could have sworn this was the kind of thing that would be in a holonet movie! The fight continued as they went outside and I ran after them, not wanting to fall behind. I ran outside and noticed that they were standing on a balcony of some sort and just as I was about to reach them a nearby volcano exploded, spreading lava everywhere. I threw myself behind the nearest pillar, hoping that the lava wouldn't burn me too much, but the fiery liquid never came. Instead, when I opened my eyes I was standing on a small hill near the riverbank. I scanned my surroundings and saw them standing on two moving platforms, which were levitating just above the fiery river that was threatening to kill them both. I immediately started sprinting towards them and ended up overhearing part of their conversation.

?-I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!

Obi Wan-From the Sith! Chancellor Palpatine is evil!

?-From my point of view the Jedi are evil!

Obi Wan-Well then you are lost!

When I reached them, the duel was nearing its end and it what an end it was. Obi Wan jumped off the platform he was standing on and on to the small hill by the lava river's side. His opponent tried to jump over him…and miserably failed. Obi Wan, not having much of a choice, cut off his left arm and both of his legs mid jump, probably expecting him to land beside him. Unfortunately for the opponent, the man's body tumbled down the hillside and stopped right next to the riverbank, which was close enough for him to catch on fire. Suddenly everything was hurting, I didn't know why, but my body felt like I was the one burning instead of the other man. I collapsed on the rocky ground and the last three words I heard were the ones the man told my master.

?-I hate you!

I awoke once again, this time in my bed and I was covered in sweat. I gave a quick look at my surroundings and when I saw no danger, I took a moment to catch my breath. After standing still for a bit and then taking a hot shower I decided to see what Luke and Obi Wan were up to. When I entered the common area I saw that they were having breakfast and decided to join them. I made a sandwich for myself and sat next to Luke.

Luke-Good morning Anakin.

Anakin-Good morning Luke. Morning master.

Obi Wan-Good morning Anakin, but may I remind you that I'm not your master anymore?

Anakin-You'll always be my old, grumpy and flight-despising master Obi Wan.

Obi Wan-Well Anakin, you'll always be my young Padawan, who evolved from a kind boy to a great and loving man.

Anakin-Wow. I didn't know that you were so sappy.

Obi Wan-The one time I say something nice…

Luke-I think he appreciates it. Don't you Anakin?

Anakin-Yeah, I sure do.

Obi Wan-Great. Now, Luke told me you wanted to talk?

Anakin-Ah, that. Well, I was thinking of getting a Padawan.

Obi Wan-What?

Anakin-Yeah, I didn't think I'd ever see the day when someone called me "Master". Just imagine it for a second. "Master Skywalker"…Yeah, that does sound pretty good.

Obi Wan-So, no excitement about passing down your knowledge?

Anakin-I'm pretty sure that's a requirement in order to apply for the title.

Luke-I'm pretty sure you don't apply.

Anakin-You get the point. In all seriousness, I met this youngling yesterday and she's a really cool kid. She's a lot like me and…

Obi Wan-Like you? My friend, I don't think the galaxy can handle two Anakins.

Luke-Hey! I'm his son! The galaxy is handling two of him.

Obi Wan-Yes, and it's barely holding together as it is! Force knows what will happen if we get a third one!

Everyone laughed at the joke and Obi Wan smiled. It was the first real smile I've seen on his face since the start of the war, and boy was I glad to look at it again. After we all calmed down I continued talking about taking Ahsoka as a Padawan learner while trying to ignore the fact that Luke was barely managing to suppress a laugh.

Anakin-I'm serious you guys! I think I can teach her a lot of things and besides, who is better for an unconventional student than the most unconventional Jedi in the Order?

Obi Wan-Huh…I wasn't expecting a solid argument.

Luke-That's the point, Sergeant.

Obi Wan-Sergeant?

Luke-Yeah, it's a joke me and Rouge Squadron had. I can tell the story if you want. It's pretty funny actually.

Anakin-You can tell us later.

Obi Wan-Anakin, all joking aside, I recall you once told me that a Padawan would only slow you down. Am I mistaken?

Anakin-Well master let me ask you this. When you and I bonded during lessons how did you feel?

Obi Wan-…Honestly, I felt happy. I was glad I could pass my knowledge down to someone and I really liked teaching you things, even if they were simple lessons, because of how much fun we had together.

Anakin-Well, are you really going to deny me the chance for such a wonderful experience?

Obi Wan-…No. You're right, I can't do that. You have my support Anakin and you should go talk to Master Yoda about this to get his permission.

Anakin-Thanks Obi Wan! I'll catch you later!

Obi Wan-…wait a minute…Anakin!

Anakin-What?

Obi Wan-Did you just use my emotions against me?

Anakin-Did I now? How interesting…perhaps there is emotion after all…

I ran away before Obi Wan could come up with an answer and while leaving, I could hear Luke's laughter filling the room.

**Half an hour later, Ahsoka's point of view:**

Caleb and I were in the Temple's gardens, casually talking about his new master when I noticed a silhouette standing in the entrance. I looked towards it and saw that it was Master Plo and I walked over to him, curious. He told me he wanted to talk to me for a moment and Caleb mumbled something about having to study and quickly left. I waved goodbye to him and followed Master Plo to a nearby bench, where he told me to sit down.

Ahsoka-Master, is something wrong?

Plo Koon-No 'Soka, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to be the first one to tell you about the good news.

Ahsoka-What news?

Plo Koon-You have a new master.

Ahsoka-Someone chose me? Wait, is it you?

Plo Koon-No 'Soka, is isn't me. I wanted to take you as a Padawan, but after talking about it with him and Master Yoda, we realized he was the best choice.

Master Plo looked to the side and motioned for someone to come closer and out of all people, Master Skywalker approached us!

Anakin-Hello there!

Plo Koon-'Soka, I believe you know Anakin.

Ahsoka-Yeah I do.

Anakin-So, surprise I suppose.

Ahsoka-You picked me?

Anakin-Why wouldn't I? From what Master Plo has told me, you are a good kid, you certainly know how to hold your own in a sparring match and you aren't the most conventional youngling in the Order either.

Ahsoka-…

Anakin-Relax. I'm not the most conventional Master either.

Plo Koon-Knight.

Anakin-Thanks for reminding me.

Plo Koon-I'm doing you a favor. If Mace finds out someone called you a Jedi Master he's going to be very irritated.

Anakin-Of course he will. That's the point, you know.

Ahsoka-So, are we going on a mission? Wait no, where are we going? Am I going to meet Master Kenobi?

Anakin-Whoa. Take it easy, little one. One thing at a time.

Ahsoka-…Sorry, I'm just a bit excited.

Anakin-It's fine Ahsoka.

Ahsoka-I mean, you are a war hero and…

Anakin-Thanks, but as I said, it's fine.

Ahsoka-Alright. So, can I meet Master Kenobi?

Anakin- Yes, you can. I'm sure he'd love to meet you.

Ahsoka-Thanks!

My new Master and I walked out of the gardens and when I looked back at Master Plo, I could swear I him smiling behind his mask.

**So, this chapter was a bit longer than usual, but I feel like it was worth it. Anakin's dream will be tackled in the next chapter, but if you guys look back to chapter 10, you'll find the explanation there. It's not explicitly stated, but it is pretty obvious (it has to do with something Obi Wan experienced). Now, about Ahsoka. Right now, we're about two months in the Clone wars, so Ahsoka is nearly 14 at this point, which I believe is when the younglings that haven't been chosen to become Padawans go to the Agri Corps (correct me if I'm wrong). So, originally, the entire Plo-Anakin conversation was going to be a part of this chapter but in order to do that I would have had to split this chapter in two, and I realized that it was better this way. Lastly, expect some Vader/Anakin confrontation in the next chapter. He won't find out the truth for some time but there will be a duel between them. You guys just have to wait and see. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter, but until then, May the Force be with you. Oh, and don't forget to review this chapter, because I am in need of feedback right now.**


	18. The crucial lesson

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome to chapter 18 of the story! I hope you are having a good day so far, and if you aren't I'll try to make it better with a bit of Star Wars awesomeness. I don't want to bore you guys, so I won't say much in the prologue. In this chapter we'll explore the connection between Anakin and Vader, as well as a duel that will shed some light on the differences between the two. In addition, Obi Wan and Luke are about to meet a very Snippy Padawan, something that will most definitely be interesting to read. Lastly, this chapter was really fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did. Now, without further ado, let's jump straight into it.**

**Jedi Temple, Moments after chapter 17, Anakin's point of view:**

When Master Plo and I told Ahsoka that she was going to be my Padawan she was very excited. I was expecting that, I would have done the same if I was her, and I was quite glad she was taking so well. At one point I thought she would reject the offer and that my thoughts about teaching her were wishful thinking. Thankfully, I was wrong about that and she seemed very happy with the situation she had found herself in. She had started asking questions almost immediately and I was happy to answer them for her. When we left the gardens I sensed she was a little nervous, probably because she had never met Obi Wan before, so I resorted to chatting with her in order to help her calm down. After a few minutes of small talk we arrived at Obi Wan's quarters, which I should probably move out of soon, and upon entering, I realized that Luke was telling a story from the war against the Empire. Ahsoka had no idea what he was talking about, or even who he was, so I lowered my voice and told her to wait.

Luke-…So, Han and I led the scouting party through the forest and past their defenses. When I peeked out of the jungle to see where the bucketheads were I noticed that our forces were being pushed back. I grabbed Han and told him to take half the group and ambush the Empire from the left, while I took the other half and went to the right. We all opened fire on them at the same time and after a short battle the sergeant of the squad we had just helped told me that they weren't expecting Special Forces. Han answered him with the line "That's the point, Sergeant" and it became a running gag amongst the Rebellion and mainly Rouge Squadron.

Obi Wan-I must admit Luke, that is a funny story.

Anakin-I agree.

Obi Wan-Anakin. You're back.

Anakin-Yeah, and I brought a friend with me.

Ahsoka-Uh, hi. My name is Ahsoka. I'm Master Skywalker's new Padawan.

Obi Wan-Hello there. I'm Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin's former Master.

Luke-I'm Luke, Master Kenobi's new Padawan.

Ahsoka-Aren't you too old to be a Padawan?

Luke-Well, I was reassigned. My previous master was killed during a mission and I'm not a Knight yet, so I had to get a new one.

Ahsoka-I'm sorry for your loss.

Luke-It's fine.

Obi Wan-…So, Anakin has actually said quite a bit about you Ahsoka.

Anakin-Only the good things, I promise.

Ahsoka-Yeah, I can see that.

Anakin-Ahsoka relax. You must never center on your anxieties .

Ahsoka-I know, I'm just a bit nervous.

Luke-Hey, when I got assigned to my first master I was nervous too, but I discovered that we were very much alike, even if we didn't look like it. You don't have worry about fitting in. If you're half as unconventional as Anakin you'll be fine.

Obi Wan-…I believe he does have a point.

Anakin-Oh, I have a bad feeling about this…

Ahsoka stayed with us for a couple more hours. We introduced her to our usual banter, told her about some of our previous experiences and generally got to know each other better. At some point I bothered to look at my holo-watch and noticed that it was late, so I took Ahsoka back to her own room and then decided to go see Padme. After sneaking out of the Temple I got on a speeder bike and drove there rather quickly, even by my standards. I arrived at her apartment after I few minutes and entered. I quickly greeted her and then got ready for bed. We both lay down and I wished her goodnight. Then, I closed my eyes…only to wake up in the middle of the Jundland Wastes, with Vader standing opposite me.

Vader-Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin-Lord Vader.

Vader-It appears that I was correct. We do still have a connection.

Anakin-I'm still not sure about who you even are.

Vader-Do not concern yourself with that yet. Perhaps you won't meet me this time around. I have already changed some things that could have such an outcome.

Anakin-So Luke's theory was right. You are from the future.

Vader-I see you have met young Skywalker. Powerful, isn't he?

Anakin-You'll never have such power Vader.

Vader-I already do. Let me show you.

The Sith Lord raised his arms in the air and with a flick of the wrist, the sand around us started to move in circles, trapping me in an arena of sorts, with him as the opponent. He took a step back and gave me space, while using one of his hands to grab his saber.

Vader-Anakin, if you believe you can defeat me, you are welcome to try.

Anakin-What if I don't want to fight?

Vader-Then we don't fight and I force you out of my head.

Anakin-Wait, you mean that this isn't really happening?

Vader-Of course not. You are welcome to leave whenever you want to.

Anakin-I'm not a quitter.

Vader-Or a fast learner.

Anakin-We'll see about that.

Vader-This is where the fun begins…

Vader grabbed his saber with one arm and ignited it. The blade wasn't anything I hadn't seen before, but for a moment, I could swear it was calling to me. I reached for my own saber and realized that it wasn't there.

Anakin-You took my saber so I can't fight?

Vader-No Skywalker, I am teaching you a lesson.

Anakin-What are you talking about?

The Sith Lord didn't respond. Instead, he reached out with his left arm and a gush of wind made the sand fly in front of him, separating us. When the sand went away, he wasn't there. I could still hear his mechanical breathing and instinctively reached for my saber, which had magically appeared on my belt. I ignited it and tried to use the azure light the blade emitted to see through the sandstorm that Vader had created, with no success. The man had de-activated his blade and I couldn't see him through the moving wall of sand that was surrounding me. Suddenly, I heard something behind me and turned just in time to see a ball of sand flying at me. I failed to dodge it and I fell to the ground. I instantly got up and started looking around, trying to pinpoint where the shot had come from.

Vader-You are fighting a losing battle. It is useless to resist.

Anakin-You're wrong! I can win this!

Vader-Your arrogance blinds you Skywalker. Soon you will realize your mistake.

Vader said nothing else and jumped at me from behind the storm, which seemed to clear around him, just enough so he could pass through. He ignited his blade again and tried to strike at my arm, which he almost succeeded in doing. I parried the hit at the last second and retaliated with a quick offensive slash, hoping to catch his off guard. He easily dodged it and jumped back into the storm.

Anakin-Where are you, you coward?

Vader-Do you not see how quickly fear can turn into anger?

Anakin-I'm not afraid of you! I'm stronger than you and I will win this!

Vader-You are blinded by pride. Open your eyes and realize your mistake. You can only defeat me through concentration and control. Power has nothing to do with this.

Anakin-If you really think that then come out and fight!

Vader-As you wish.

Vader's breathing still echoed around me, as if the sound was bouncing on some invisible wall, when he stepped out of the storm. He lifted his blade and took a Soresu stance. I took my Form V stance and attacked, impatient and furious at him for making me play his games. He blocked and dodged all of my strikes with surprising ease, but he didn't retaliate. He stood there, patiently waiting for my next attack. I continued assaulting him and he continued parrying and blocking my swings and strikes, no matter what I tried. Now I was angry. I threw my lightsaber at him with the Force and it spun in the air a couple times before finally reaching him. Then the most unexpected thing happened. He simply caught it with his hand. He calmly placed it on his belt and then clenched his fist. I was pulled towards him by the neck and I frantically started looking for a way to escape, but I couldn't find it. Suddenly I was thrown back and I landed on my back. I sat up and simply looked at him, finally admitting my defeat.

Anakin-So, I guess you win.

Vader-Yes, I do. You were faster than me. You could have waited for my attack and devised a plan, or used the literal tons of sand I was walking around to your advantage. Instead you were impatient. You rushed me without thinking, blinded by both arrogance and pride. And you lost. You lost in a scenario where you could have easily won if you had taken my advice and calmed yourself. You lost because you were arrogant enough to think I would be defeated this easily and because you were too proud to take my advice, which was something that would have clearly helped you.

Anakin-So, the lesson is that patience is a virtue and that I shouldn't allow my pride and arrogance to influence my decisions.

Vader-Indeed.

Anakin-So, this whole thing was a trial?

Vader-Yes. I wanted you to be prepared to face the challenges ahead.

Anakin-Is that why you lost?

Vader-What?

Anakin-Luke once mentioned that you and the Emperor lost to the Rebellion because of your arrogance. Is that true?

Vader-It is. You saw my defeat on Mustafar, did you not?

Anakin-That was you?

Vader-Yes. I was arrogant and drunk on power, not realizing the consequences of my actions. I lost because of that arrogance.

Anakin-Did Padme…

Vader-She survived. At least long enough to give birth. I believe Sidious killed her using Force Drain or some other Sith ability.

Anakin-Where was I?

Vader-I thought you were dead. You reappeared on the Second Death Star to save Luke.

Anakin-Do you know what I was doing all that time?

Vader-No. There was a rumor about you appearing alongside Ahsoka, but it turned out to be false.

Anakin-Look, I get that Palpatine is a Sith, but is a war really necessary?

Vader-In my time Dooku was in league with Sidious and they controlled the war entirely. I couldn't have stopped the Separatist movement because I returned only three months before Geonosis, but I'm trying to save as many as I can.

Anakin-So, I Guess you aren't a Sith anymore.

Vader-You guess?

Anakin-I don't think you are. You wouldn't have saved my mom or spared me and Obi Wan if you were.

Vader-That is true. Hmm…I believe our time is over. Now rise, Skywalker.

As soon as Vader said those words I woke up in my bed, next to Padme. She was already half awake herself, so I didn't pay any particular attention to my movements while getting up. I watched my Angel as she twisted and turned for a good minute, before finally beginning my day.

**So…one whole chapter from Anakin's point of view! My apologies if the Ahsoka part seemed awkward, I simply didn't want Ahsoka to be so snippy this early on and maybe make her a bit less…disobedient in order to avoid stuff like the failure at the battle over Ryloth, where she accidentally got her pilots killed. Anyways, I generally don't want Anakin and Vader to be enemies in this story, because I believe it's more fun if he's conflicted about trusting him or not. Right now Anakin won't rush into a fight with him and even respects him a little, but he doesn't trust him that much. Now, on with the vision in today's chapter. The battle was inspired from Assassin's Creed Origins. A boss fight against one of your targets, Kalisto, takes place during a sandstorm. The entire point of the fight is to avoid projectiles and other attacks, while making quick and precise movements so you can damage her before she slips into the storm. It seems that, just like most AC Origins players, Anakin never learned about patience, at least until that fight. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one, but until then, May the Force be with you and don't forget to review.**


	19. A test of skill

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome to chapter 19 of the story. Sorry it took so long to write this, but I had other stuff going on. Anyways, this chapter will focus on Anakin and Vader again. I have a summary below this paragraph that I think you'll like. As a last note before we begin, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. That's all. Now, on with the show.**

**The WAR continues. After being chosen by Anakin Skywalker as his new Padawan, Ahsoka Tano and her Master are sent to Tatooine in order to investigate the rumors of a growing REBELLION against the Separatist forces. The pair are being accompanied by Obi Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, which have their own daring mission on the dessert world. They have been sent to find and capture the Dark Lord of the Sith, which will bring an end to the ongoing war. Our heroes will have to work together in order to coordinate a REPUBLIC ATTACK in order to free the planet from the oppressive Separatist Armies. Meanwhile, the sinister Lord Vader and the ruthless General Grievous are preparing to fight against Republic Forces by luring their Fleet into a Separatist trap…**

**Tatooine's orbit, Three days after chapter 18, Ahsoka Tano's point of view:**

Master Kenobi and Luke had been dispatched with Master Skywalker and me on my first real mission. We were supposed to investigate the planet to find out if there is an actual Rebellion thereand aid them if possible. Luke and Master Kenobi were supposed to distract the droid forces and lure their commander in the open so Master and I can take him out with the help of the Rebels, if they even exist. We only took one Venator with us so it would be easier to sneak on the planet, but Master said it wouldn't matter all that much. Luke agreed, but Master Kenobi insisted that we listen to the Council. It was a relatively short trip, only lasting about a day and a half, during which Master and I trained a lot, mainly practicing lightsaber combat, because he didn't want me to be unprepared in case we run into this "Darth Vader". He didn't say much about him, but when he did talk about him he usually said that I should never fight him if I have any other choice. When I asked him "why" he tended to say he was very dangerous, but…

Anakin-Ahsoka are you listening?

Ahsoka-...Oh. Um, no.

Anakin-I said that we are landing in ten minutes.

Ahsoka-Oh, I'll go get ready.

Anakin-Go ahead. I'll be waiting in the hangar.

Ahsoka-Alright Master.

**Mos Eisley, Moments later, Vader's point of view:**

As soon as I learned of an upcoming Republic invasion on Tatooine I informed General Grievous that we would have to take immediate action. He proposed that we plan an ambush and after taking a moment to consider the idea, I agreed with him. The remnants of Jabba's forces are causing enough trouble as it is and a Republic invasion would make things much worse that they already were. The defensive fleet was already in place and a droid had just informed me that a Republic ship had been detected. I told it to ignore the ship because that it wouldn't present much of a threat, and called General Grievous to inform him that phase two of the plan had begun. After briefing him on his part, I called for a droid and told it that Jedi would soon arrive. It asked me what to do with them and I instructed it to capture the intruders alive, because I wanted to deal with them personally. I left the city on a speeder and headed towards the Wastelands, knowing that Anakin would probably try to follow me. Everything was going as I had foreseen, and I had no intention of allowing things to happen otherwise.

**Mos Eisley Spaceport, Anakin's point of view:**

When we landed at Mos Eisley I noticed that the droids were moving around in weird ways and taking positions that provided them with a good angle if they wanted to attack us. I tried to tell the others to be careful, but the droids opened fire before I could finish my sentence. Obi Wan and Luke deflected their shots while Ahsoka and I pressed the attack. We made quick work of the machines and regrouped near our transport.

Luke-They were expecting us.

Anakin-Hmm, I wonder how you figured that one out.

Ahsoka-So, does this mean that the Sith is coming here?

Obi Wan-I hope not young one.

Anakin-We can take him. Right?

Obi Wan-Anakin the last time we fought him we barely got away.

Luke-Hey, I defeated him once. If I could do it once then I could probably do it again. I suggest we all go after him.

Ahsoka-I don't like that idea.

Obi Wan-I agree with Ahsoka.

Luke-Alright, how about we continue with the plan?

Anakin-…Fine, but if I see him I'm going for it. Guy owes me a rematch anyways.

Obi Wan-We should move.

Luke-What?

Obi Wan-I sense that something is happening. I suggest we move.

Anakin-I sense it too.

Ahsoka-I agree with Master Kenobi.

Anakin-Okay, Ahsoka and I will go find these Rebels and you two can deal with…whatever is trying to come after us.

Obi Wan-Very well then.

Anakin-Hey Master?

Obi Wan-Yes, Anakin?

Anakin-If he shows up, get the High Ground.

Obi Wan-Assuming he doesn't do it first.

Anakin-Yes. Assuming that.

Luke-I've got a bad feeling about this.

Ahsoka-I think we all do.

Anakin-Oh, come on Snips. Have some faith.

Luke-When it comes to Vader, faith is never enough Anakin.

Anakin-Let's just go.

Ahsoka-Yeah. Let's.

Ahsoka and I took a speeder and headed out into the dessert, hoping to find whatever Rebellion existed here while Obi Wan and Luke stayed in Mos Eisley in order to lure the droids away from us. After about an hour of scouting the sandy hills Ahsoka suggested that we go back, but I had a feeling we were going in the right direction. I insisted that we continue and Ahsoka agreed, even if she was reluctant. We kept on searching the dessert for another half hour until we finally came across something that resembled a campsite. We approached it with caution and started examining the scene, only to find out that whatever Rebels had set up camp here were long gone or even dead by now. I looked around a little more carefully and sure enough, I found a pile of bodies half buried in the sand. I examined one and concluded that they had been killed by a lightsaber, which meant that Vader was somewhere around here as well. I was about to go find Ahsoka when I felt his dark presence nearby. Almost instinctively, I rushed towards him and I found him dueling with Ahsoka. He was clearly toying with her, but she didn't seem to notice. Two Magnaguards were standing behind him, weapons at the ready. I sprinted towards the machines and lunged at one of the droids, whose head came clean off. This move distracted Vader long enough for Ahsoka to be able to back out and try to reach me, while I took care of the second droid. Vader made some space between us and spoke confidently, as if he already knew this was going to happen.

Vader-Anakin Skywalker. How predictable.

Anakin-Lord Vader. In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest.

Vader-I don't think so.

The Sith Lord raised his hands in the air and the sand started spinning in circles around Ahsoka and I, just like my dream. Vader's breathing started echoing through the storm again and he jumped backwards, seemingly allowing the sand to consume him.

Ahsoka-Master?

Anakin-Yeah?

Ahsoka-I have a bad feeling about this.

Anakin-Me too Ahsoka. Me too.

I could sense that Ahsoka was panicking and she did nothing to hide that fact. She started looking around, frantically trying to locate Vader, whose figure was barely visible among the endless waves of sand he had surrounded us with. Remembering what had happened the last time I fought the Sith Lord, I tried to calm myself and to my own surprise, I succeeded. Ahsoka was still looking around, trying to locate Vader, but I wasn't paying attention. Using the Force, I located Vader and sent a ball of sand his way, which he dodged effortlessly. Ahsoka was puzzled when she saw what I was doing, but she didn't ask any questions. After dodging a wave of sand that Vader had thrown at me, I took a page from his book and simply waited for the next attack. He tried the same thing again and I found it surprisingly easy to avoid his attacks. I took a moment to locate him and sent out another ball of sand his way, which he once again dodged.

Vader-It appears that you are capable of learning new things Skywalker.

Anakin-I sure am Vader.

Vader-Thankfully, this isn't the only thing you will have to defend against.

Anakin-Don't you worry about us, we've got our own tricks.

Vader-I assure you, you won't be able to stop me this time.

Ahsoka-Master? I've got a really bad feeling about this.

Anakin-Trust me. It's nothing we can't handle.

Vader stopped his onslaught and I took a moment to try and figure out what he was doing. When nothing happened I was momentarily confused, but that was all Vader needed to attack us. I could see him waving his hands through the sandstorm and then I noticed that the area Ahsoka and I were standing in was getting smaller and smaller.

Ahsoka-Master, what do we do?

Anakin-He's using the environment against us. I say we give him a taste of his own medicine. On the count of three I want you to push forwards, you understand?

Ahsoka-Yes Master!

Anakin-One, two…three!

Ahsoka and I both used the Force to push the sand away from us and towards the Sith Lord. After a moment or two the sandstorm disappeared and Vader stepped forwards, his crimson lightsaber ignited.

Vader-Most impressive Skywalker…most impressive.

Anakin-You'll find that we're full of surprises!

Vader-That remains to be seen.

Vader waited for us to attack him, just like he had done with me and Ahsoka tried to rush him, but I pulled her back before she could attack. She looked at me angrily and I quickly sent a wave of sand to Vader, to give him an excuse to leave us alone for a moment. He dodged it easily and stepped backwards, giving me enough time to talk to Ahsoka.

Anakin-Ahsoka, don't rush him alone.

Ahsoka-I'm getting tired of this Master.

Anakin-I know little one, but it's better to bide your time than attack your opponent without thinking. His defense is flawless and we have no hope of beating him in our current situation. You need to know when to back off.

Ahsoka-You're just saying that because you're scared of him!

Anakin-What? I'm not scarred!

Ahsoka-Yes you are Skyguy!

Anakin-What did you just call me?

Ahsoka-Skyguy. You know, because your name is Skywalker. I thought it was a good nickname.

Anakin-You're snippy little one, so I'm going to call you Snips.

Ahsoka-Fine by me. Now, are we going to get out of here or not?

Anakin-Alright, but we'll do it together.

Vader-As emotional as this moment is, you are a waste of my time and I will not tolerate you any longer.

Anakin-Funny. I was about to say the same to you Vader.

Vader-I will end you Skywalker. Here and now.

Ahsoka-Not if I have anything to say about it.

Anakin-Snips, let's do this together.

Ahsoka-Yeah, let's show this rust bucket what we got!

Ahsoka and I both attacked Vader at the same time and for a second it seemed like we were going to win. Vader's defense started to fail and we even managed to strike at his shoulder plate, but he quickly retaliated with a relentless assault, which forced us to go on the defense. He continued to effortlessly attack us and at some point Vader managed to break her defense, which admittedly wasn't too good, and Force push her to the ground. Forgetting about keeping my cool, I rushed the Sith Lord and attacked him with a relentless assault, which caused Vader to stumble backwards. The Sith regained his balance and stood there, waiting for my next attack, which never came. I remembered what had happened in our last duel and decided it would be better if we stopped fighting. Vader nodded his head, as if he knew what I was thinking, and his mechanical voice filled the area once again.

Vader-I must admit, you have trained her well. Considering she's only had a few days of practice, her skills are…acceptable.

Anakin-Thank you for the compliment regarding my teaching abilities, but there is something I've been meaning to ask.

Vader-Go ahead.

Anakin-Why are you trying to help us?

Vader-What?

Anakin-Why are you trying to help us?

Vader-You mean "change the future", yes?

Anakin-That too.

Vader-Has Luke not told you what happened in his future?

Anakin-Yes, but what's in it for you?

Vader-Palpatine dies.

Anakin-Is that really everything?

Vader-No, but it is the main reason. If he dies the Empire doesn't exist and the galaxy is saved from that madman. That's good enough for me.

Anakin-I'm not getting the answer I want, am I?

Vader-Sometimes the answers we think we want cause more trouble than the ones we receive.

Anakin-What the heck does that mean?

Vader-Think about it. Perhaps you will find the answer you are looking for.

Anakin-Fine. Can we go now?

Vader-I never said that you couldn't leave. Besides, I prefer not having you here when we finally rid the planet of whatever is left of Jabba's forces. It could get…messy.

Anakin-I suppose this is goodbye.

Vader-Do not worry Skywalker. There will be many more opportunities for me to finally defeat you.

Anakin-We'll see about that.

Vader-Indeed we will.

Vader suddenly raised his arm and the sand around him levitated in from of him. After a moment it fell back down and I saw that he had somehow vanished in thin air. I moved towards Ahsoka and after making sure she was alright, we got on our speeder and headed back to Mos Eisley to find Obi Wan and Luke.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will show us what Obi Wan and Luke have been doing parallel to this duel and then we'll see the escape from Tatooine. Huh, where have I seen this before? Too bad Han is still a kid so I can't put him and the Falcon in the story. Now, if you guys don't mind, I'd like some feedback on the duel between Anakin and Vader, as well as the dialogue between the two. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter, but until then, May the Force be with you.**


	20. Yet another filler episode

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome to chapter 20 of the story! Before we begin, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, as well as everyone who has added the story to their favorites, or is following me on FF. Now, about this chapter. This chapter is happening at the same time as chapter 19, but we get to see what Obi Wan and Luke have been up to. This "splitting one event in two parallel chapters" thing is something I've wanted to try out since forever, and something I would have done with AOTC had the dialogue on Naboo not been so cringy. Seriously, I'm saying this as a Star Wars fan, someone needs to teach poor Anakin how to flirt properly. Anyways, there won't be a duel in this chapter because Vader is fighting with Ahsoka and Anakin, and because Grievous is in space preparing to ambush the Republic fleet, but there will be plenty of action. The only unfortunate thing is that the weapons used today are quite "uncivilized", according to Obi Wan, that is. Enjoy the chapter you guys!**

**Mos Eisley, moments after Anakin and Ahsoka left, Luke's point of view:**

After Anakin left with Ahsoka to go look for the Rebels Ben and I continued to fight the droids in the city, not that it was any more difficult than fighting Stormtroopers. We were fighting back-to-back and it was going quite well for us. Ben would deflect the shots and I would use the Force to throw crates at the droids. The fight was over sooner than either of us expected and after making sure that all droids were down, we took a moment to catch our breaths.

Obi Wan-Using the crates as weapons was a great idea Luke. Where did you learn that from?

Luke-Oh that. Father used the same move against me during one of our duels. I just copied what he did.

Obi Wan-Anakin showed you that? He never pays attention to anything that's happening around him.

Luke-Well, I guess time changed him.

Obi Wan-I suppose that everything changes eventually. Even your father's recklessness.

Luke-I guess. Hey, I just remembered something.

Obi Wan-What is it?

Luke-See that Cantina over there? That's where I met Han for the first time.

Obi Wan-Is it different than you remember?

Luke-Nope, it's exactly the same. I'm just revisiting some old memories.

Obi Wan-The past is the past Luke, and there is no way of changing it.

Luke-Ironic.

Obi Wan-Why? Oh yes, I suppose it is possible.

Luke-I mean, I'm doing it right now.

Obi Wan-Yes, you are.

Luke-You know, there's something I've always wanted to say as a teenager, but I never got off this planet to get that chance.

Obi Wan-What's that?

Luke-Well, I was hoping that if I left and ever came, I could say something a friend of mine told me once.

Obi Wan-What did your friend tell you?

Luke-He said, and I quote "Ah Tatooine, what a dump."

Obi Wan-I cannot say that I disagree. This planet is one that I'd never come back to if given the choice.

Luke-Same here Ben, same here.

Obi Wan-So, did you ever come back?

Luke-Yes, to rescue Han from Jabba. He had a bounty on his head because he owed the fat slug money and a bounty hunter named Boba Fett delivered him to Jabba.

Obi Wan-I suppose that he won't find himself in that situation again.

Luke-Well, Jabba is dead, so…

Obi Wan-…

Luke-I sense it too.

It seemed that Ben and I got the Force's warning just in time, because we would have been disintegrated by a detonator had we ran half a second later. After the detonator went off, the street was suddenly filled with thugs and mercenaries and they were all pointing their weapons at us.

Luke-Huh. I guess some things never change. I'll always attract a lot more trouble than I can handle.

Mercenary-Don't move Jedi!

Obi Wan-My friends I believe this is a mistake, a terrible mistake.

Bounty Droid-Shut up or I'll make you.

Luke-Dully noted.

Bounty hunter-Do you think these two are working with Vader?

Mercenary-I doubt it, but the Republic will pay a hefty ransom to get them back.

Mercenary 2-Yeah, and then we'll have the supplies to go after that asthmatic idiot.

Bounty hunter-And Tatooine will be our again!

Luke-They said there were Rebels here, not trigger happy mercenaries.

Obi Wan-Gentlemen, the Republic has sent us to assist you in eliminating any Separatists that are present on the planet. We have a common cause. There is no need to be enemies.

Bounty Droid-Didn't I tell you to shut up?

Luke-We both want Vader to leave the planet. We can work together.

Mercenary-We'll never work with Jedi scum! One of you bast***s killed my brother and I'll make sure to avenge him!

Obi Wan-Luke, do you have any other ideas?

Luke-Only one. Run!

R1WO34-The Rebels are here! Blast them!

R2OW8-Death to Jabba's dogs!

R345O-Fire! Fire!

As soon as the droids opened fire on the mercenaries Ben and I both ran for cover. After reaching a relatively safe spot I told Ben that we should let them fight with each other while we escape. Ben wasn't too enthusiastic about the plan, but he didn't have any better ideas so he reluctantly agreed. I peeked out from behind the bench we were using to hide and made sure the coast was clear. Ben and I made a break for it and successfully managed to escape both the Hunters and the Droids.

Obi Wan-It seems that this planet isn't Jedi-friendly.

Luke-Now, how could you say such a thing? Everyone here is totally not trying to kill us.

Obi Wan-I propose that we leave this area.

Luke-Agreed. The droids surely have more reinforcements on the way, so there's no question as to who's going to win.

Ben and I hoped on a nearby speeder and left the city of Mos Eisley behind us, while the screams of the dying bounty hunters could be heard behind us. We decided to head to the nearest town, which was about three hours away, and I drifted towards that direction. Ben mumbled something about hating flying a couple times during the trip, but was otherwise silent. About an hour and a half of speeding across the desert later I was lazily messing around with the controls to stop myself from getting bored. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only thing in the vicinity that was bored out of its mind. A sniper shot came out of nowhere and narrowly missed my head. Ben started looking around, trying to pinpoint where the shot had come from, but I already knew. We were close to a small formation of rocky hills, the perfect place for a pack of Sand People to set up an ambush. I stirred the speeder towards them and continuously moved my head and body around as much as I could after telling Ben to do the same. When the speeder was close to the Raiders Ben and I both jumped off and ignited our sabers. The Tuskens looked at them for a moment before backing away in fear. We waved our lightsabers around and the Raiders ran off almost immediately after, and one or two were smart enough to take a few pot shots at us while running away. I told Ben to keep his saber on because they could return in greater numbers, as he had once told me, and I examined the speeder. It looked undamaged, but after two more seconds of looking at it I realized that the fuel tank had been hit by a blaster bolt and was leaking. When I told Ben he didn't seem very happy about it.

Obi Wan-So, we are stranded in the middle of the dessert with a destroyed speeder and pack of Sand People hunting us?

Luke-Hey, you should be grateful the speeder didn't explode.

As if on cue, the speeder lit up and was consumed by a ball of flames, earning me a look of disappointment from Ben.

Obi Wan-It seems that bad luck runs is a Skywalker family trait.

Luke-Oh come on, I know this dessert like the back of my head. We'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?

**Two hours later:**

Anakin, Ahsoka, Ben and I were all sitting in a cell at a Separatist outpost in the middle of the dessert. They had just brought the other two in, but Ben and I had been here for about two hours already.

Obi Wan-I have to ask Anakin.

Anakin-You don't.

Obi Wan-Yes I do.

Anakin-What is it?

Obi Wan-How did you end up here?

Anakin-Well Master, I sensed you were in danger and we came to rescue you.

Obi Wan-Good job.

Luke-Is it just me, or has this happened to them before?

Ahsoka-Nope. Not just you.

Anakin-Huh. This has happened before.

Obi Wan-A Deja vu, then.

Anakin-Yup.

I closed my eyes for a second, trying to remember if Father had ever told me anything about this when I heard him coming.

Luke-Vader is coming.

Ahsoka-How do you know?

Luke-I can hear his theme music.

Anakin-His what?

Obi Wan-Unlike you Luke, I don't hear anything, but I do sense him.

Father approached the cell we were in, and the Imperial March was indeed playing in the background. I looked behind him and saw a B-1 battle droid carrying a small speaker. Nobody commented on it, not even Ben. Father waved his hand and the speaker turned off, taking the music with it.

Anakin-Lord Vader. Why would your lordship visit us here?

Vader-You are being released. Senator Padme Amidala and I have reached an understanding. After two hours of negotiations we finally agreed that I would let you go on the condition that Tatooine is not attacked by the Republic for the rest of the war. The Senator reluctantly agreed, so you are free to go. You will be escorted back to Mos Eisley and you can leave with the same ship you used to get here.

Luke-Thank the Force he's letting us go. I swear, I hate the Imperial March more than anything else in the galaxy, with the exception of sand.

Anakin-I don't like sand either.

Obi Wan-Anakin, we already know about that!

Ahsoka-What's the Imperial March?

I opened my eyes and saw that we were still in the cell. I saw that Father was standing in the doorway and then Ben told me that we were allowed to leave. Confused, I looked for the droid that should have been holding the speaker only to see that it was holding the keys to our cell. I didn't say anything until we were back at the ship. I told the others that I wanted to meditate and went to my room. I immediately searched for Father's presence and when I found it I allowed it to enter my mind, establishing a connection with him.

Luke-What the heck happened back there?

Vader-Oh, I'm sorry. I never got the chance to prank you until now.

Luke-What did you do?

Vader-Simple. I established a connection between us and used Force Projection to make you see and hear things that weren't really happening.

Luke-So that's why the others didn't react to it!

Vader-My apologies, but I couldn't resist pulling your leg!

Luke-It was funny, but just stick to puns from now on, okay?

Vader-Very well. I'm Luke-ing forward to our next meeting.

Luke-I swear you irritate me more than even Han!

Vader-Oh come on. I'm simply following your instructions.

Luke-That's it. I'm done. Goodbye dad.

Vader-May the Force be with you.

Luke-You too.

Father's presence went away and I sat on my bed for a minute, trying to figure out how I just allowed my Father to prank me like that…

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that there wasn't much action, but I was trying to focus more on the interactions between the characters in this one. Also, did you guys find the ending funny? I could totally see dad Anakin do that to Luke. I just put it there because I couldn't resist making those four references and because I wanted to show that while Vader looks tough, Anakin is as playful as he used to be, but has a lot more control over when that happens. Besides, I got the chance to introduce Force Projection to the story, which means that we'll see it again very, very soon… Anyways, the next chapter will be a filler, but Rex will finally show up in the story, so I guess that's something to look forward to. I'll try to set the chapter around Rex investigating something with Cody to make it a little more serious than this one was, but until then, May the Force be with you!**


	21. The investigation of a lifetime

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome to chapter 21 of the story. This one will be much more serious than the last one, simply because Rex doesn't do jokes. This chapter is centered on him, as his curiosity gets the better of him and he decides to investigate the mysterious woman that visited Kamino just before the war began, which no one seems to remember. Commander Cody decides to help his friend with his investigation, which is about to cause a lot of trouble for the two Clones. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Note: BFE and AFE are acronyms for "Before the Formation of the Empire" and "After the Formation of the Empire" respectively. It's not something I made up, and I'm pretty sure it's cannon because I have seen this being used in many other stories here on FF.**

**Coruscant, 501****st**** barracks, 3 BFE, Rex's point of view:**

The men and I have been lounging around the barracks for a while now. To be more specific, we've had downtime ever since Generals Skywalker and Kenobi returned to the Jedi Temple, not that any of us are complaining about that. Most of my brothers were either training or relaxing during downtime, except the ones who were on patrol duty, not that they didn't sit and chat with the rest us whenever they had the chance, and I had given up on trying to convince them to be alert long ago, so I just went with it and took some time for myself as well. Commander Cody, who had become my best, and only, friend was visiting today since the 212th had downtime as well. He and I had been spending a lot of time together recently, mostly because our Generals work together most of the time, and when I introduced with to the rest of the men, they were quite happy to teach him all sorts of games and tricks they had been practicing during their free time. He was reluctant to participate at first, but he quickly warmed up to us. Cody approached me and I teased him by greeting him professionally, and I even called him "Commander" or "Sir" until we both burst out laughing. The others had become used to this and didn't pay much attention to us, at least until we were out of sight. In truth, Cody hadn't just come by to say hello and spend the day with us, but to help me with something I've been trying to figure out for a while now. He and I went to my quarters and locked the door, to make sure that no one would know of what was going on. I didn't tell him anything over the comm., because I wanted to be sure that no one could hear us. As soon as the door was locked, Cody started asking me questions.

Cody-Alright Rex, are you going to tell what's so important that you had to drag me back here?

Rex-Yes, I will. Cody, something pretty weird happened to me on Kamino a little while ago.

Cody-Weird? What type of weird?

Rex-Weird as in, something I can't explain type of weird.

Cody-Okay, what happened?

Rex-You see, it all went down like this.

**Flashback**

**Kamino, moments after Ahsoka's ship landed, Rex's point of view:**

I had been standing guard on the landing platform for about an hour now and it was almost time for the shift change. I was bored out of my mind and knew that I didn't even have to be there, because no one has ever come to the planet in the last decade, but alas, there I was, guarding an empty landing pad, all by myself. I looked up into the sky for a second and spotted a ship that was about to land. I pulled my blaster out and when the ramp lowered, I was ready to fire on whatever intruder was aboard that ship. Someone walked out the ramp and I told them to stop moving. They didn't listen to me and instead waved their hand at me. The last thing I remember was hearing a female voice telling me to take her somewhere. After that, everything was blurry for a moment and I found myself standing on the same landing platform with the mysterious ship nowhere in sight. When my shift changed I asked a shinny who was patrolling the hangar if he had seen anything and he said that whatever ship I was talking about had never even landed. I brushed it off and decided to look around to try and find this woman. There was no sign of her anywhere. It was as if she had never even been there in the first place.

**End Flashback**

Cody-Rex, that's really crazy and all, but are you sure that you didn't just fall asleep or something?

Rex-I was awake the whole time, I'm sure. Besides, there were plenty of guards around me area. If I had fallen asleep they would have woken me up.

Cody-Well, how is it possible that only you remember something that supposedly happened when a lot of other people were present?

Rex-I don't know Cody. Heck, I even checked the cameras that night only to find that they were all going offline as soon as a mysterious shadow started appearing on the screen. Slack and Rock, who were supposed to be monitoring the cameras, were just staring at the monitors and only responded when I physically pushed them. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were in some sort of trance or something.

Cody-Okay, let's look at this logically. If I take your word about everything happening exactly as you say it did, then it should have been impossible, unless someone tampered with the footage and somehow got past all the guards to go…somewhere.

Rex-I know! It doesn't make sense! I mean, how could I just forget something like that? Only a Jedi can make that kind of stuff happen!

Cody-Hold on. Repeat that.

Rex-I said, it doesn't make sense!

Cody-No, the other thing. About the Jedi.

Rex-Oh. I said that only a Jedi can… Oh my God!

Cody-Well, there is your answer. A Jedi got shipped of early and…

Rex-Cody! This happened weeks before Geonosis or General Kenobi's arrival and the Kaminoans said that they had started to think the Jedi weren't coming. Why would the Long-Necks say that if that woman was a Jedi?

Cody-Well, who else can do that kind of stuff?

Rex-I heard the Sith can.

Cody-The what now?

Rex-The Sith. General Skywalker said that they are the enemies of the Jedi.

Cody-Well, how do you know they can do the same things?

Rex-General Skywalker told me so. He said that they can do all kinds of stuff like moving stuff with their minds, hurting people without touching them and so much more.

Cody-Hey, isn't the Sep. Leader one of these Sith?

Rex-Huh?

Cody-I heard General Kenobi call him a Sith Lord.

Rex-Well, if the Sith are with the Seps, then we have a big problem on our hands.

Cody-I'm pretty sure that the Sith are Seps.

Rex-I agree, but I know it wasn't Vader. For starters, he is a male and not a female.

Cody-True…You know what?

Rex-What?

Cody-I say we call for some backup.

Rex-Cody this can't get out. If the Seps know that we know then surely something bad is going to happen.

Cody-I know, but Bly's General was captured by Vader for a while. Maybe he told her something important and she told Bly.

Rex-It's possible.

Cody-Well, I believe you and I want to get to the bottom of this. Kamino is our home. We can't just allow some random space witch on it until we know what's going on.

Rex-Did you…did you just call her a space witch?

Cody-Yeah, why?

Rex-Doesn't that make all Jedi space wizards?

Cody-Come one Rex, you know what I mean!

Rex-Sorry brother, I just wanted to mess with you.

Cody-You did. Now, do I call Bly or not?

Rex-I'm not sure. What if it isn't worth the risk?

Cody-Then we tell the Generals at the first chance we get they can investigate this.

Rex-Not a bad idea. I'm down.

Cody-I'm calling him.

Rex-You talk.

Cody-No, you are talking.

Rex-No, you are…

Bly-Cody? Hello?

Cody-Oh, hey Bly.

Bly-Hi. Do you need something?

Cody-Uh, yeah. General Secura was captured by Vader before the war right?

Bly-Yes…

Cody-I was wondering, did she mention any other people like Vader?

Bly-You mean Sith?

Cody-Yeah, that.

Bly-Why do you want to know?

Cody-Well, something strange happened to Rex and we think a Sith did it.

Bly-Rex? Is he alright?

Rex-I'm fine Bly. I think that a Sith pulled one of those Mind tricks on me while I was still on Kamino, before Geonosis. Did General Secura mention any other Sith?

Bly-Well, we know that Vader has an apprentice and according to General Skywalker she is a Togruta.

Rex-Well, I don't know what the woman looked like, but I'm sure it couldn't have been a Jedi. Do we know anything about her?

Bly-Nope. She and Vader showed up out of nowhere five months ago. The RIB (Republic Intelligence Bureau) is still trying to pinpoint the location of origin and identities. According to the systems, these two are ghosts. They don't exist.

Rex-Okay. I'll tell the General.

Bly-What is this about anyway?

Rex-Well, I think there might have been a breach on Kamino before Geonosis.

Cody-We're looking into it.

Bly-Count me in. I'll tell my buddies at the RIB to check it out. Keep me updated. In the meantime I'll ask General Secura about Vader's apprentice.

Cody-I'll check in with General Kenobi and Commander Lars.

Rex-I'll inform General Skywalker and Commander Tano.

Bly-Copy that. I'll get going.

Rex-We'll catch you later.

Cody-I'll call you once we inform the Generals.

Bly-Copy that. Bly out.

Rex-Thanks for the help.

Cody ended the transmission with Bly and we went back into the lounge to spend some time with the men and have some fun. I had to push him a little to get him to stay, but Cody eventually agreed to stay so his visit doesn't "look suspicious". After spending the rest of the day relaxing in the barracks and blasting clankers in the training rooms Cody went back to his own men and I went back to my room to think about all that happened today.

**So, Rex, Cody and Bly are officially on the case! This investigation will come up again soon and will actually help the Jedi learn more about Palpatine's plan later on, which hasn't changed for the time being. He doesn't know that the Council is aware of his identity and is far to cautious to try and probe their minds for answers. Also, I'm assuming that a Republic version of the ISB existed back then, considering that Palpatine changed almost nothing regarding the Republic's military and security forces in the first years of the Empire, but the name isn't cannon, and to my knowledge, I'm the first person to use it on FF. Now, this is happening while the events of Tatooine are taking place. To be more specific, Anakin has just finished his duel with Vader by the end of the chapter so it's going to take another day for him and Obi Wan to be back on Coruscant. The reason this is happening at the same time as the mission on Tatooine is pretty simple. Rex and Cody would have been able to contact Anakin and Obi Wan to tell them what's happening if they weren't on a mission. Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Chapter 22 will focus on our four Jedi while they are on their way back to Coruscant and there will be a time-skip after that. I'll explain further in the next chapter, but until then May the Force be with you.**


	22. A Commander's hesitation

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome back to another chapter of the story! Before we begin, I have to give a massive "Thank you" to all the people that have followed, reviewed and added the story to their favorites! As a side note, I decided to give the clones some chapters of their own so the next couple chapters will be happening in the very small time frame of around two days. In this chapter we'll follow Commander Bly, who is trying to find information on the Sith apprentice Rex mentioned. His primary source of information is his General, who he has feelings for. The brave commander of the 372th legion will have to complete his mission without alerting his General, or getting distracted by how he feels. Today we'll follow him as he tiers to complete this daring operation. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Note: The acronyms BFE and AFE are non-canon, but I have seen them used in a lot of fanfics here on FF and other sites like AO3, so I'll be using them. Also, I think it makes sense that Palpatine would have changed the "year zero" of the galaxy, considering that in Legends the Old Republic did exactly that after it was reformed 1000 years before ROTS. **

**Note 2: Because there is no record of Bly's whereabouts during this time period, I'm going to say that he is on Coruscant, in his personal quarters. I hope you guys are okay with that.**

**Coruscant, Commander Bly's quarters, Bly's point of view:**

After talking with Rex and Cody I decided to take matters into my own hands instead of just waiting for something to come up and ask General Secura, even if I didn't want to. Everyone in the 372th admires and respects her, but I see her as something more than just my General. Unprofessional or not, I wasn't going to deny the fact that I felt this way towards her, as soon as I figure out exactly what I feel of course. Deciding to drop this train of thought for now, I sat on my bed, trying to figure out how to approach the situation. I had no experience in talking with a female before, with the exception of some long-necks and the General herself, but only when we were talking strategy. I barely interacted with her outside of the field and I quickly became frustrated because I couldn't bring myself to ask her a simple question. I thought about this a little more, trying to predict how she would respond to my question. After about an hour of thinking, I decided to go talk to her, thinking I was ready to confront her. I exited my quarters and made my way across the ship in order to reach hers. I kept on thinking about the question and trying to stop being so nervous, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean, it was just a simple question I had to ask so I could help a brother, I wasn't going to ask her out or something stupid like that. I was lost in thought and seconds quickly became minutes before I realized I had been standing outside her room for some time now. Two brothers passed by and I could practically see the looks they gave me through their helmets, but I didn't comment on it. I waited for them to pass and knocked on the door of the General's quarters, expecting her to open it. When nothing happened I knocked again, but there was no response. I was about to knock for a third time, but I was interrupted by someone that was standing behind me. I turned around, only to see that the General was standing right behind me!

Bly-Uh, hello sir.

Aayla-Hello Bly. Do you need something?

Bly-Um, it's not so important sir.

Aayla-Commander, you made the effort of coming here to speak to me. Surely it's important enough for you to seek me out.

Bly-Uh, well…I wanted to ask you something, but I can leave if you're busy.

Aayla-It's quite alright Commander. Please come in.

Bly-…Thank you sir.

General Secura opened the door to her quarters and showed me inside the room. There wasn't much furniture inside her quarters, just a bed and a small desk with a chair for her to sit on. Her room turned out to be almost the same as mine, with the exception of the datapads that were scattered on her desk. She told me to sit down and I sat on the chair. She sat on her bed and looked at me, while I said nothing.

Aayla-Commander, you said there was something you wanted to ask?

Bly-Yes sir. You see, I have a question about these Sith that are leading the Seps.

Aayla-What do you want to know about them?

Bly-Um, what are they like? I mean, what do we know?

Aayla-Well, nobody knows the true extent of Lord Vader's power and almost nothing is known about his apprentice, so there isn't much to tell.

Bly-Well…I'd like to hear it, if you don't mind.

Aayla-Very well. Lord Vader usually likes to test his opponents before he actually fights them. I have never fought him, but Master Kenobi admitted that Vader could have killed him and Knight Skywalker on Nar Shaddaa, but he chose not to. He is powerful and strategy wise, it's best to not engage him at all. His apprentice is still a mystery and we don't many clues to either of their identities.

Bly-Sir, what do we know about her?

Aayla-Commander, why are you so interested in them all of a sudden?

Bly-Uh, no reason sir. I just want to know what we'll be going up against.

Aayla-Commander, that is a reason.

Bly-Really, that's all I want to know.

Aayla-You are nervous. If that was all, then you wouldn't feel the need to be nervous about talking to me.

Bly-Sir, I assure you, that is all.

Aayla-Very well. We know that Vader is a cyborg of some sort and that his suit is vulnerable to electricity, but we have no idea if he's found a way to counter such attacks. Vader's apprentice is agile, powerful and has learned how to use Force Lightning, which can incapacitate, or even kill someone in mere seconds. We know that both are experts in lightsaber combat, but nothing about their past.

Bly-Is there a record of where they were last seen before the war?

Aayla-If there is one, we haven't found it. Republic Intelligence is still working on that.

Bly-What about their origins?

Aayla-We suspect that Vader is a human and we know that his apprentice is a Togruta, but there is no record of their whereabouts before Geonosis.

Bly-Well, thank you for the information sir.

Aayla-It was no problem Commander, but I suggest you don't lie next time.

Bly-Lie?

Aayla-I can tell when you lie. You didn't come here to talk about strategies and me asking you about the reasons behind your behavior wasn't the thing that made you nervous.

Bly-Sir…

Aayla-I won't push you, but I suggest you tell me what's going on.

Bly-Sir, it's not a big deal.

Aayla-Another lie.

Bly-…

Aayla-You may go, but we will discuss this later.

Bly-Yes General.

**Moments later, Aayla's point of view:**

As soon as I allowed it, Bly practically ran out of my room. I didn't really know what this was all about or why he wanted to know about Lord Vader and Lady Reaper, but that wasn't what I was thinking about. I closed the door and lied down on my bed, thinking about my Commander. I wasn't really interested in his questions, just him. To me, the reason he came to see me didn't matter, just that he did. When he left I felt something, but I wasn't able to understand what it was. I kept on thinking about our conversation and my mind kept drifting to other things, like his looks and him being nervous to see me and…wait... Was I attached to him? Surely I couldn't be. Not only was it unprofessional, it just happened to against the very code I've lived with for nearly two and a half decades! I had to stop thinking about him, right? Yes, yes I did. Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments, they are a path to the Dark Side. Well, that's what Master Yoda has always said, but was he right? I began questioning things I had taken for granted before and after what felt like hours I suddenly stopped. I got up and walked to the fresher. I looked at myself in the mirror and I realized something. I was attached to him. I realized that it wasn't a question anymore. I had feelings for him. Then another question came to my mind. What type of feelings do I have for him? Surely I don't love him right? No…that would be absurd. There had to be a better explanation. All I had to do was find it, so I tried to do just that. I sat on my bed once again, thinking about this new discovery and trying to explain it, but the more I looked into it the more clear it became. I loved him. For some insane reason…I loved him.

**So, plot twist! In the next chapter we'll continue exploring the relationship between these two and Aayla is going to find out that Bly loves her back. The only question is, will they act on their emotions, or will they try to seal them away? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun to write Bly, who is a man committed to his mission and will do practically anything for the Republic as someone who despite his bravery, still struggles with the same problems normal people do. I especially enjoyed the part with Aayla figuring out that she loved him, because it opens up a whole new relationship to explore. We won't be seeing as much of them as the other pairings in this story (Anakin/Padme, Vader/Ahsoka and Obi Wan/Satine), but we will get to see parts of their relationship. Also, there has been a small change of plans regarding the timeline we'll be following, but I'll tell you about it later since it won't come up for quite some time, probably until year two of the war. As a final note, there will be a time skip in about two chapters that will take us a couple months forward all the way to the Battle of Ryloth so we can finally begin progressing through the timeline of the Clone Wars, but I'll get to the details in later chapters. For now, May the Force be with you. Until next time guys!**


	23. The Clone and the Twilek

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone! Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter…Anyways, this chapter will begin right after Commander Bly leaves Aayla's quarters in chapter 22 and will follow them while they try to deal with the feelings they have for each other. As a reminder, Anakin, Obi Wan, Ahsoka and Luke are still on their way back from Tatooine, because chapters 21-23 are happening at the same time as chapters 19 and 20. Okay, without further ado, let's jump right into it!**

**Note: I apologize if this chapter seems a little awkward, but considering the situation our heroes find themselves in, I think that this is more realistic.**

**Coruscant, Commander Bly's quarters, Bly's point of view:**

As soon as the General allowed me to leave her quarters I ran out the door and headed straight to my room. When I entered I collapsed on my bed, trying and failing to not think about General Secura. I was exhausted for and for some reason I couldn't quite understand my heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. I knew I liked the General, but I had never felt like this before. At least, I didn't have as much of a headache than I do now. Then again, today was the first time we were alone in the same room, so…No! I had to stop thinking this way! I am a Commander of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic! I can't afford to be thinking about my General in this way! I have a duty towards the Republic and that comes first! I can't sacrifice that for the sake of my emotions! Can I? No, that would be wrong. Besides, surely she doesn't feel the same way towards me. I mean, why would she? Yeah, I'm just being ridiculous. She has no reason to like me back, especially after I made a fool of myself earlier today. I just have to focus on other things and get my mind off of that awkward conversation with her. Putting my thoughts aside, I decided to take a small nap to clear my head. I started changing out of my armor and I was halfway done when I heard a knock on the door. I decided to quickly dump my armor on the bed since it was probably just a brother that needed something. I walked to the door and opened it, only to see the General on the other side.

**Moments earlier, Aayla's point of view:**

After realizing that I was attached to and probably in love with Bly I had exited my room and headed towards his quarters. I'm not sure about how much time it took me to actually get there since I remember aimlessly walking around the ship for some time, but when I did I was extremely nervous, even if I knew that I was being illogical. After about five minutes of standing outside his door, thinking about how I was going to tell him that I loved him I decided to just knock on his door and see where that would get me. When he opened the door I could see that he was wearing a grey T-shirt and grey shorts, along with his combat boots, which I have never seen him without. We were both silent for a moment and he seemed surprised to see me, but I didn't mind all that much. I opened my mouth, trying to greet him, but I hesitated. Had it not been for him, I would've just kept staring at his face.

Bly-Uh…hello sir.

Aayla-Commander. I wish to discuss something with you.

Bly-Of course sir. Uh, please, come inside.

Aayla-Thank you Commander.

Bly-…You're welcome sir.

He led me inside his room and I took a moment to examine my surroundings. His quarters had very little furniture in them and there was a lot of empty space for us to walk in. He only had a black office chair, a desk, a small bed and a closet, which was most likely full of outfits identical to the one he was wearing right now. His desk was littered with datapads, some having fallen off it and some that were to about to meet the same fate. His armor was piled on his bed, which wasn't as small as I had originally thought. Bly moved his armor aside and sat on the bed. I sat beside him and he asked what I wanted to talk about. I sensed that he was nervous and was suddenly quite glad that he couldn't sense my own feelings, because I had no idea what he would do in that case. I decided to bring up that conversation we had earlier today as a starting point and see how he would react to my question.

Aayla-Well, I wanted to talk about what happened earlier today if you don't mind.

Bly-Oh, not at all sir.

Aayla-So, what why were you so nervous about earlier today Commander?

Bly tried to look embarrassed, but I had seen similar looks on the faces of people who trying to sell a lie and I wasn't going to fall for it.

Bly-Sir, to be honest, I'm terrified of those Sith. I mean, if they can do the kind of stuff you say they can, then what chances do we have?

Aayla-Bly, I know you are lying. That's not why you were nervous.

Bly-…Sir, I don't want to say.

Aayla-You should have told me that instead of lying to my face.

Bly-Yeah, I really should have.

Aayla-Look, I understand if you don't want to talk about it with me, but you have to tell someone about this issue.

Bly-Sir, there is no issue.

Aayla-I sense that something bothers you. I'm just suggesting that you tell someone before it becomes a problem.

Bly-…

Bly wasn't answering. I had expected him to at least say something to me, but he kept silent. He was probably waiting for me to get up and leave. After silently scolding myself for my damned anxiety I got up and headed towards the door, while coming up with an excuse to leave the room.

Aayla-I, um…I have things to take care of. I'll speak to you later Commander.

Bly-…Sir wait! The problem is…well, it's you. I…I mean that I like you!

Aayla-You like me?

Bly-I…I think so sir.

Aayla-…I should have known.

I looked at Bly and he lowered his head in defeat, not wanting to look at me in the eye. He was clearly ashamed of himself, probably thinking that I was going to reject him. I tried to answer him, but the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. He started apologizing and I just stared at him, not knowing what to do.

Bly-Sir, I'm sorry. I won't let this happen again I swear I…

At that moment it was as if time around me froze. He believes that I just rejected him and I may be about to lose my only chance with him. Well, I'm not going to let that happen. Not while I can still do something about it. I knew that I, as I Jedi am not supposed to act on emotion, but I didn't care about that. I quickly ran up to him and kissed him. I saw that he was surprised, but he didn't back away. After a few moments he and I both melted into the kiss. We stayed like that for what seemed like centuries, even if it was barely a minute. When I pulled away to breath Bly looked at me in the eyes and said the one thing I so desperately wanted to hear.

Bly-General I…I love you too.

Aayla-Bly, you can call me Aayla.

Bly-Yes Gene…I mean Aayla.

Aayla-It's alright Bly.

Bly-Sir, this goes against everything they ever taught me.

Aayla-It goes against everything they every taught me too.

Bly-Do you think it's worth the risk?

Aayla-I don't think it matters. We are fighting a war. If I hadn't done that and one day you didn't come back I would have hated myself for not telling you.

Bly-Same here.

Aayla-So, we're in this together?

Bly-Yes. We're in this together.

**So, I feel like I did a pretty good job with this one. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, if not more, and that you're (hopefully) looking forward to more of this in the future. Now, about chapter 24. Chapter 24 will be the last one before we time skip to the Battle of Ryloth and get a real chance to see the impact Luke, Vader and Ahsoka have on the Clone Wars. The introduction may end up being longer than normal because I'll have to explain some details to you guys, but I'll deal with that when the time comes. For now, just know that the next few chapters (with the exception of chapter 24) will cover a large amount of time and will have plenty of action for you guys to enjoy. As a last note before I end this chapter, I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me some feedback on the scenes between Bly and Aayla and tell if I can improve them, because I want to get better at writing romance. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time, but until then, May the Force be with you!**


	24. A Skywalker's confusion part 1

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome to chapter 24. I apologize for the delay, but I had to take some time to decide the direction this story will be headed in. So, to give you guys the short version of the story, the next couple chapters are going to run through a very big chunk of the war (about a year and a half) and will have action packed adventures for you to enjoy. After these chapters we'll move to the third part of the story, which involves the final countdown to the battle with Palpatine and the end of this tale. Anyways, about today's chapter. Today we leave Aayla and Bly behind and refocus on our main characters while they return from their trip to the sandy dunes of Tatooine and deal with the complicated situation that is waiting for them on Coruscant. Anakin is trying to figure out who Vader is, Ahsoka is trying to prove herself to Anakin after their defeat on Tatooine, Obi Wan is doubting the Council and Luke is being forced to deal with events he thought to be long forgotten. So, without further ado, let's jump right into it!**

**Note: Because I haven't uploaded in two weeks you guys get an extra long chapter as compensation. **

**Hyperspace, one hour after chapter 20, Anakin's point of view:**

After the debacle of a mission that was Tatooine I decided to get some rest and find a way to clear my head, but every time I tried to relax countless questions popped into my mind, and all of them were centered on one person. Darth Vader. The man clearly wasn't a Sith, even if he bore the title of "Darth" and is claiming to be on the same side as we are, yet he has gone out of his way to fight against the Republic and the Jedi, or…has he? Thinking back, I couldn't remember one incident in which he was deliberately trying to hurt us, but that didn't mean anything did it? No, Sith or not, Vader was still an enemy. He was opposing the Republic and the Jedi have been tasked with protecting said Republic. He is waging war on us, even if he claims to be powerless to stop it and has done nothing to actually help us eliminate or at least arrest Palpatine, who is supposed to be the reason he is fighting us in the first place. And worst of all, no one has any idea about who he is so I can't know what type of person he is…or used to be! Ugh, I was extremely frustrated with all of this! I knew that I'd get no rest without at least trying to answer some of these questions, so I went to the person that is most likely to have answers. Luke. After a little bit of searching I found him in the training room, sparring with Ahsoka. The fight had apparently been going on for a while judging by how tired they both seemed to be. Looking around, I saw that they even had a crowd of troopers watching them spar. Deciding to put my questions aside for the moment, I fell in line with the Clones and watched the match. Ahsoka seemed to be doing pretty well and I knew that Luke was more than capable of holding his own. Their green sabers twisted around the empty space between them and they both took a couple steps away from each other.

Luke-I have to say, you're good.

Ahsoka-Thank you Luke. Trust me, you'll see just how good I am when I win.

Luke-Your overconfidence is your weakness.

Ahsoka-Oh, come on! More platitudes?

Luke-Possibly.

Ahsoka didn't respond and took a step forwards instead. Luke raised his saber and tried to strike at her from above, only for Snips to dodge to the side and counter the move with both sabers. Luke was having a hard time keeping multiple lightsabers away, but he didn't give up. Instead of dodging backwards like someone would expect, Luke lunged forwards, his emerald saber raised at the height of his belt. Ahsoka was surprised by the unorthodox move, but managed to dodge the attack with relative ease. She then ran forwards, trying to attack Luke and he did the same. Instead of meeting her blade however, Luke slid under the saber and proceeded to move his blade with him in a motion that would have cut poor Snips in half had he not shut the saber off in time. Ahsoka noticed this and backed off, silently admitting her defeat. The crowd of Clones started cheering and yelling, congratulating him for his victory. At that moment I stepped forward and the crowd went silent as soon as I did. Luke looked at me curiously and I continued walking towards him, igniting my lightsaber at the same time. Luke got the message and re-ignited his own blade, which lit the room with a green color. Ahsoka, understanding that Luke and I were about to spar, backed away until she had reached the front of the crowd. As soon as I stopped moving I sensed that everyone in the room was exited, eagerly waiting for one of us to make the first move. Luke nodded his head slightly, letting me know that I would be going first. I ran towards him and when he tried to pull the same trick as before I Force-Pushed him away from me and into a nearby wall. Using what I had learned during my duels with Vader I started launching small crates at him, while making sure he had enough time to recover from each hit. Luke was caught off guard and I managed to get a good hit on his saber, forcing his hand upwards before I moved my blade below it and back up again, in a move that could have taken his arm had this been a real duel. Luke momentarily flinched when I did that, but the crowd started cheering before I could ask if something was wrong. After the Clones went silent, Luke, Ahsoka and I retreated to our respective rooms, but I couldn't get Luke's reaction out of my head. The way he flinched seemed similar to the way I used to flinch when people mentioned Dooku the first couple days after I lost my hand to him and appeared to indicate that what I did reminded him of something painful that he had most likely tried to forget, which was something I wanted to learn more about. I was his father, even if he wasn't supposed to be alive in this time and I was going to do everything in my power to help him deal with whatever was bothering him, no matter the cost! Determined to find out what had upset Luke I ran to his quarters and knocked on the door. He answered and I saw that Snips was with him. I didn't say anything to them for a moment and Luke spoke after he sensed my confusion.

Luke-Hello there Anakin.

Anakin-Hi.

Luke-You're probably wondering what Ahsoka is doing here.

Anakin-Yes, I am.

Ahsoka-Master, Luke was just showing me how to improve my blocking techniques. I hope you don't mind.

Anakin-Snips, of course I don't.

Luke-So, why are you here anyways?

Anakin-I wanted to talk to you for a moment.

Luke-Okay, what's going on?

Anakin-I would like to talk somewhere more private.

Ahsoka-I get the message. Consider me gone.

Ahsoka smiled at us both and left the room, understanding that I didn't want her to hear the topic of the conversation. Luke led me to a chair and told me to take a seat. I sat and he asked what I wanted to talk about.

Anakin-I saw you flinch after I beat you in the sparring match.

Luke-So?

Anakin-It looked like you were trying to hide your reaction.

Luke-I don't really care about the loss. I'll beat you some other time.

Anakin-Luke, when I made the move you looked like I did after I lost my hand to Dooku. It was there for a split second, but I saw it. The move reminded you of something didn't it?

Luke-It's nothing. I've seen it used before and I just remembered that. I'm fine.

Anakin-No, you aren't. Something bad happened to you and it has to do with that move. I know it. I reacted the same way when Dooku was mentioned after he took my arm. The move is reminding you of something painful.

Luke-I don't want to talk about it.

Anakin-You should. It'll be good for you.

Luke-You're not my dad!

Anakin-Actually I am. And I want to know what's going on Luke. I want to help.

Luke-I already told you, it's nothing.

Anakin-It didn't seem like nothing.

Luke-It's just…

Anakin-What is it?

Luke-That's how Vader took my arm! Okay? That's how I lost a kriffing arm!

Anakin-Vader…took your arm?

Luke-My right one. It's a prosthetic, but it has synthetic skin on it.

Anakin-Luke I…I'm so sorry.

Luke-No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.

Anakin-Don't worry; I'll make him pay for what he did. I promise you.

Luke-It was an accident. We were fighting and I made him lose control of his anger.

Anakin-Luke, this isn't your fault.

Luke-I never said it was. It's not mine, but he's not responsible either. It was an accident.

Anakin-*sigh* You really don't want to talk about this.

Luke-No, I don't.

Anakin-Okay. I'll drop the subject.

Luke-Thanks.

Anakin-Um, I actually wanted to ask you some questions about him. Before we sparred.

Luke-Go ahead.

Anakin-You sure?

Luke-Hey, if I can tolerate the Council's questions yours are going to be a piece of cake.

Anakin-If you're sure…

Luke-I am.

Anakin-Okay. Do you know who he is?

Luke-I do, but I can't tell you.

Anakin-Why? Knowing who he is might help us.

Luke-Trust me. If I tell you I'm going to make things a hundred times worse than they already are.

Anakin-Huh. Guess that's what Vader meant when he told me that the answers we want can cause more trouble than the ones we receive.

Luke-Probably. When I was with the Rebellion and wanted to know something about him he never answered me directly.

Anakin-I guess I'll have to figure it out by myself then.

Luke-It's for the best.

Anakin-If you say so.

Luke-Anything else?

Anakin-Yeah. Did you see Vader's apprentice when you were captured?

Luke-No, I didn't. There was sign of her.

Anakin-Okay, final question. What's Vader like?

Luke-What do you mean?

Anakin-I mean, how would you describe him?

Luke-I don't know. I've had very few meaningful conversations with him so I can't really tell you.

Anakin-You didn't know him so well?

Luke-Better than the others, but even I knew almost nothing.

Anakin-"Knew"? As in, past tense?

Luke-Have I ever talked with him after I travelled through time?

Anakin-No, you haven't.

Luke-There's your answer.

Anakin-That's all I wanted to know. Thanks for the help.

Luke-No problem. Oh, and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here.

Anakin-I appreciate that. The only other person I can talk freely with is Padme.

Luke-Ben didn't make the cut?

Anakin-I guess Obi Wan counts, but he can be a bit distant at times.

Luke-I wouldn't know.

Anakin-No. No you wouldn't.

Luke-Anyways, I was going to take a nap after I finished with Ahsoka so…

Anakin-I'll leave you to it. Just don't be too late if we need you.

Luke yawned and I got up from the chair I was sitting on. I turned around and started walking to the door. While exiting the room I could swear I heard him mumbling about me always being late, but I didn't really care much about that. I decided to go find Obi Wan, thinking that maybe he can help me clear some of my thoughts up. After a couple minutes of walking around the ship I reached his quarters and knocked on his door. When I received no answer I tried to enter and to my surprise, discovered that the door was unlocked. I took a few steps forward before I saw Obi Wan, silently meditating on the couch. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, knowing that it would wake him up. Obi Wan's eyes opened and he gave me an annoyed look.

Obi Wan-Anakin, I'm trying to clear my head.

Anakin-I can see that.

Obi Wan-What do you want?

Anakin-I want to hear your opinion on something.

Obi Wan-On what?

Anakin-On Vader. I want to know what you think of him.

Obi Wan-Anakin, I already discussed this with the Council. I don't want to hear anymore about Vader.

Anakin-Did they piss you off?

Obi Wan-They somehow managed to bypass my vast amounts of patience.

Anakin-Okay, now they've taken things a step too far!

Obi Wan laughed at my joke and I joined him moments later. After a little while our laughter died out and he switched back to his "perfect Jedi" mode, like he always does. I didn't say anything and waited for him to speak.

Obi Wan-Anakin, why are you so interested in Vader all of a sudden?

Anakin-I feel like there's more to this guy. Things that we don't know.

Obi Wan-And why do you want my opinion on him?

Anakin-Because I don't know what to think of him. He claims to be a Sith, but then he does things a Sith would never do like helping people, actually giving a crap about others and saving a kriffing Jedi's life. Sith don't do those things Master.

Obi Wan-You are correct. Sith do not do these things, at least not without a good reason.

Anakin-Do you have any ideas about what that reason might be?

Obi Wan-A few.

Anakin-Care to tell me about them?

Obi Wan-Well, for starters, he may not be a Sith at all.

Anakin-I find that pretty unlikely. I mean, don't get me wrong. I respect the guy, but when someone has the title of "Darth" it probably means that said person is a Sith.

Obi Wan-Anakin, remember that talk we had back the Jedi Temple? Around the time when Luke showed up?

Anakin-Yeah, what about it?

Obi Wan-Well, we keep on arguing about the same points. Don't you think it's time we stop talking about what we know and start trying to figure out the things we don't know?

Anakin-Huh. I guess it is. Alright, where do you want to start?

Obi Wan-I was hoping the Force would give an answer.

Anakin-How about we look at this logically for a minute?

Obi Wan-What do you mean?

Anakin-I mean, we should base our assumptions on the things we know.

Obi Wan-Well, the problem with Vader is that we don't actually know anything.

Anakin-Don't get me wrong, but I disagree.

Obi Wan-Okay then. What do we actually know about him?

Anakin-Let's see…For starters, he used to be a Jedi.

Obi Wan-Correct.

Anakin-He is familiar with our combat styles, which supports Luke's claim of him knowing us well.

Obi Wan-True.

Anakin-He was a friend of Padme's and is, or at least used to be familiar with Dooku, which would make sense if he was a Jedi.

Obi Wan-Another thing is that he may still care for us.

Anakin-I guess you could be right. He saved my mom, got in a fight with Dooku when that piece of Bantha poodoo took my arm and he didn't even try to hurt any of us when he could have killed us with zero problems.

Obi Wan-He also cares about Padme.

Anakin-Where's that coming from?

Obi Wan-I didn't tell you did I?

Anakin-Tell me what?

Obi Wan-Oh, um...okay. Look, it happened right after I found Luke on Yavin 4. We were coming back to Coruscant I went to meditate in my room and had a pretty weird vision.

Anakin-Okay…what did you see?

Obi Wan-I saw him. When Sidious put him in the suit. In all honesty, it was the most barbaric thing I've ever witnessed. He was screaming in pain and…when the "surgery" was done he was told that he was the one that killed Padme. He started yelling and screaming in denial, brought the whole room down with him. The next thing I saw was Vader and Sidious standing in the latter's office, watching a holovid of some kind. When I leaned over to see what it was, I saw that it was Padme's funeral. In fact, I could hear Vader sobbing inside his mask when I got close to him. After that the scene changed and I saw Vader again. He acknowledged my presence and told me to "get out of his head".

Anakin-Wow. I guess he does care about her.

Obi Wan-He does indeed.

Anakin-Okay. We should have enough to at least try to find out who he is.

Obi Wan-Very well. We know that he is a human male from my vision and that he was a member of our social circle.

Anakin-We also know it's not you because Luke mentioned that Vader was the one to kill you.

Obi Wan-He is Force sensitive so that eliminates all of Padme's friends from the Senate and we know it's not you because Luke said you were fighting Vader and Palpatine with him on the second Death Star.

Anakin-Master, that leaves us with no one.

Obi Wan-My only thought is that perhaps we haven't met this person yet. Perhaps we have to wait until a candidate appears.

Anakin-Yeah…I guess so. Anyways, I…I'll go get some rest before we land.

Obi Wan-I'll see you later Anakin.

Anakin-Sure you will.

I left Obi Wan's quarters and returned to mine. After taking a hot shower to clear my head, and utterly failing to do so, I decided to actually try and sleep this time. I hung tossed my robe at the nearest chair and lied down on my bed, trying to stop thinking about the mysterious Sith Lord that had suddenly become a part of my life. I stayed like that for some time, with the occasional shift of my body to make myself more comfortable. I found myself unable to sleep and ended up realizing that I would end up lying there restless for a long, long time.

**So…extra long chapter today. I hope you guys enjoyed it and didn't get too mad at Anakin for being completely clueless as to who Vader is. Anyways, the next chapter will cover the crew's return to Coruscant and the discovery of Rex's investigation, which will lead to even more confusion on Anakin's part. I'll try and fit a Padme segment in there too, where she and Anakin will try to get everything to make sense for once and probably end up getting completely "sidetracked" if you know what I mean. Before I forget, I want to mention that Fulcrum (Ahsoka from the future) won't be present during the upcoming chapters and that there is a good reason for that. Lastly, I'd really appreciate any feedback you guys have for me. Anyhow, I'll see you all next time, but until then, May the Force be with you!**


	25. A Skywalker's confusion part 2

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome to chapter 25. Before we begin, I'd like to thank you for all the reviews this story has gained! I can't believe that you guys have reviewed 66 times…wait a minute…**

**Darth Sidious-66? Ah yes… Commander, the time has come. Execute order 66!**

**Cody-Yes, my lord. **

**Me-Uh, Cody…No, no don't!**

**Cody-Blast him!**

**Me-No Cody no!**

***sounds of blaster fire and lightsabers swinging***

**Me-Okay guys, I "dealt" with Cody. No need to worry about him anymore. Anyways, let's get back to the prologue.**

**So…that happened. Um, okay. Anyways, as I was saying, thank you guys for all the reviews and follows! With that now over with let me explain what today's chapter is about. Now that our four heroes have (finally) returned from their trip to the sandy dunes of Tatooine, they find themselves thrown in the middle of a secret investigation conducted by the GAR's Commanders, lead by Captain Rex. As Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi start filling the gaps in the ongoing investigation and uncover new information regarding Darth Vader's motives all the pieces of the puzzle start falling into place for the eventual reveal of the Sith Lord's true identity…**

**Coruscant's atmosphere, Republic Starship, Anakin Skywalker's point of view:**

The trip back to Coruscant has been less than ideal. After comforting Luke and trying to help him let go of his painful memories regarding Darth Vader and a nerve-hurting discussion with Obi Wan where we talked about the Sith Lord's identity I had decided to take a much needed nap, in order to clear my head from all the confusion It's been filled up with lately. I woke up a couple hours later and decided to go speak with my Padawan, which escalated into a sparring match quicker than you can say "lightsaber" and ended up with me winning, as always. Not much happened after that and I decided to stay with Snips and help her improve her saber skills. We continued training for a while before Luke came to tell us that we were about to land. All three of us sprinted towards the hangar bay and thankfully arrived on time. The transport ship took us back to the Temple and I decided to check in with Rex and see what he's been up to while we were away, not knowing that this decision alone would cause me to have the greatest headache in Galactic History.

Anakin-Rex, can you hear me?

Rex-General Skywalker! I hear you loud and clear sir!

Anakin-Good. I wanted to inform you that we've returned from our mission to Tatooine.

Rex-Finally! Um…I mean…I would really appreciate if you and General Kenobi could come by the barracks sir. It's urgent.

Anakin-Is there a problem?

Rex-Sir, I'll tell you when you get here.

Anakin-…Fine, but it better be important if you're dragging us all the way back there.

Rex-Sir, I assure you, it's very serious.

Anakin-Don't worry, we're on our way.

I shut my communicator off and groaned as I went to go find Obi Wan, who had probably gone to the Council Chambers. Would I ever get the chance to finally rest?

**Moments later, 501****st**** barracks, Rex's point of view:**

As soon as General Skywalker told me he was going to inform General Kenobi about my request I got to work and immediately sent word to the other Commander's so they could notify their Jedi about the meeting. Bly, Wolf, Cody and I have been tirelessly working to uncover this mystery during the last few days and we weren't going to back down. All four of us had agreed that we would inform our respective Jedi and that we would request that the information stays between the eight of us, perhaps nine if General Kenobi thought it wise to bring Commander Lars with him. After I was done with calling everyone I left them to do their work and even turned a blind eye to the fact that General Secura just happened to be in the same room as him at this ungodly hour. One by one, everyone soon managed to establish a secure connection with each other and we were all waiting for Generals Skywalker and Kenobi to appear, which of course, they did. I had told Sergeant Appo that I wanted him to tell the Generals to head to my quarters and excused myself so I could greet them.

Anakin-Alright Rex, what's so important that you had to drag us back here?

Obi Wan-That is something both Luke and I would like to know as well.

Plo Koon-The same is true for Master Secura and myself.

Anakin-Master Plo? What are you doing here?

Rex-Sir, I promise I'll explain everything.

Obi Wan-Well Rex, we're all ears.

Rex-Alright. So, weeks before the Battle of Geonosis someone visited Kamino without authorization. This was before General Kenobi had ever stepped foot on the planet to begin with. I was on patrol near the landing zone on that day and decided to check out the disturbance. I approached the ship with my blaster raised, ready to stun the intruder. The ramp lowered and a female walked out of the ship and I demanded she tell me who she was and why she was here. She ignored me and I tried to shoot her, but she did something to me before I could. She raised her hand in front of my face and said something that I can't remember. Everything went black and when I woke up I was standing in the same spot as I did before the ship landed, with said ship having vanished. I was suspicious and went to check in with the troopers responsible for handling the security cameras, only to find them mindlessly staring at the screens in front of them. I called out their names and they didn't respond or give any indication that they had even heard me. I had to physically push them to get them to acknowledge my presence sir!

Plo Koon-That is…unusual.

Rex-Sir, there's more. When I checked the security footage I saw that as soon as a weird looking shadow entered the frame the camera went completely black and returned to normal right after this individual was out of view.

Obi Wan-That is a very interesting story Captain, but is there proof to this claim?

Cody-Sir, I checked in with the two Clones that Captain Rex mentioned beforehand, and they claim that they can't remember anything weird happening that day. To use my brother's exact words "I don't remember anything happening. One moment, I was doing the same thing I've doing for years now and the next I was being pushed by Rex, who was yelling at me, saying that I should wake up."

Anakin-Cody, do you believe Rex?

Cody-Yes sir. So do Commanders Bly and Wolf sir.

Aayla-Well, as I told Bly, this memory loss seems to be a side effect of a Mind-Trick of some sort.

Plo Koon-Perhaps it is, but where would the Force Sensitive come from?

Obi Wan-That is a great question. Captain, could you describe this individual?

Rex-Sir, I can't recall anything about her appearance, but I can tell you that she sounded like an adult and that she was a female.

Cody-Generals, Rex and I discussed this with Bly and Wolf and concluded that it could have been one of those Sith.

Anakin-It's possible, but I fail to find a reason for this visit. If it was a Sith then Vader could have simply contacted the Kaminoans.

Obi Wan-Anakin, if you remember correctly, I told you and the Council and Vader was making a deal with the Separatists right before the Battle of Geonosis.

Aayla-If it was not Vader then it must have been Dooku.

Plo Koon-And we know that Darth Sidious was the one behind Dooku at the time, or at least that is what Vader claims.

Anakin-Which is also supported by Luke…and uh, his visions.

Obi Wan-That is correct Anakin.

Wolf-Sir, if you don't mind me asking, who is this "Darth Sidious"?

Obi Wan-Darth Sidious is a Sith Lord is supposedly controlling the Republic, but we've found no evidence of foul play yet.

Anakin-Again, we know that Sidious exist because both Dooku and Vader have mentioned him many times and referred to him as an active player in the war.

Aayla-If you don't mind me interrupting, Vader has even gone as far as to claim that the only reason he is fighting in the war is because he wants Sidious dead.

Bly-Well, if he's telling the truth then why don't we just deal with this Sidious and get rid of both of them?

Obi Wan-Because being a Sith Lord isn't against Republic law and we can't arrest him. Besides, if we kill him, his accomplishes will try one of Sidious' many contingency plans.

Anakin-Hold up. Where is that coming from?

Obi Wan-Luke told me that Sidious has always loved scheming. Besides, I doubt that the Sith wouldn't have a contingency plan in case the Sith Lord that is behind the plan is killed. They have been hiding for a thousand years and have had more that enough time to prepare before they made their move.

Aayla-I can't argue with that logic.

Plo-I admit, Master Kenobi is correct to assume this. It is the most likely scenario after all.

Anakin-Okay, now that we've talked about Sidious, I suggest we go back to the original topic.

Bly-I agree with General Skywalker sirs.

Aayla-Alright then. What do we know about this person and what could drive them to visit Kamino?

Rex-Generals, all four of us have done our best to find out and we've narrowed it down to two things. Either this individual wants to find a way to defeat the army and was looking for potential weaknesses, or the Kaminoans have some hidden agenda we don't know about.

Anakin-The second option sounds more likely. Besides, there are other ways to obtain information on the enemy and this one is just too risky.

Plo Koon-Are you saying that the Cloners could be behind this?

Aayla-They could be. Master Ti was complaining about them keeping a very close eye on her after all.

Cody-I agree. Those stinking long-necks are probably planning something as we speak Generals.

Obi Wan-Rex, is there a way to perhaps control the Clones?

Rex-What? Why would that even exist?

Obi Wan-I am just curious.

Bly-General Kenobi, I may have something about that.

Anakin-Oh you have got to be kidding me!

Bly-Well…the GAR has the contingency orders.

Aayla-Contingency orders?

Bly-Yes sir. There are a hundred and fifty different contingency orders that cover a lot of different scenarios ranging from treason in the Senate to the loss of Coruscant or Kamino sir. From what I understand, there just different protocols sir.

Wolf-There is one regarding the Jedi betraying the Republic, but I don't think it's ever going to be used.

Anakin-What? What does it say?

Wolf-It says that Jedi officers will be removed with lethal force sir, but it's just for traitors.

Obi Wan-I suppose it's a security measure against Dark Jedi.

Plo Koon-It does make sense for this to be here.

Aayla-According to Luke, this is going to be an issue.

Anakin-Bly, who has the power to authorize this?

Bly-It requires direct authorization from the Chancellor sir. If he confirms it, then we follow the order.

Anakin-Oh, poodoo…

Rex-Is something wrong sir?

Anakin-Nothing Rex. I just…remembered something.

Obi Wan-Moving on, do you really believe this could be used against us?

Wolf-Sir, the only way this can happen is if the Chancellor authorizes it.

Aayla-Skywalker, you know him the best. Do you think he would do it?

Anakin-I wouldn't know. I've only spoken with him a few times and the last one was months ago.

Rex-General Skywalker, you and General Kenobi have had the most encounters with Darth Vader. Do you believe that he could be behind the breach on Kamino?

Obi Wan-We wouldn't know Rex.

Anakin-Yeah. It's not like I have coffee with the guy every week or something.

Aayla-I'm not saying that he's above doing something like this. It fits his MO.

Plo Koon-I suppose you are correct. He tries to not injure anyone unnecessarily, even Jedi.

Cody-Generals, haven't we made it clear that the attacker was a female?

Obi Wan-You have Cody, but Vader has a female apprentice. If she was the one responsible then we must understand how this would benefit him.

Rex-So, we're back at square one because we don't know the motive?

Anakin-I wish it were otherwise.

Bly-We'll keep looking into it sir.

Aayla-If any of you need help you know where to find us.

Cody-Thank you General. It's appreciated.

Obi Wan-So, the meeting is adjourned then?

Rex-I think so.

Anakin-Actually, there is one more thing.

Cody-Sir?

Anakin-In the words of Master Yoda, "began, the Clone War has", so please, don't exhaust yourselves while trying to find answers that aren't there.

Rex-Understood General.

Aayla-May the Force be with everyone.

After the others terminated their connections and Generals Kenobi and Skywalker I went to bed, disappointed by the fact that none of the Jedi seemed to understand how important this really is.

**Another long chapter for you guys! Mind you, I'm posting this early so you have something to read, but I'll revisit this to make sure I didn't make any mistakes and maybe add Rex's thoughts during the last scene if you guys want me to. Anyways, the next chapter is a Vader chapter so you guys can rest easy knowing that I haven't forgotten about him or Ahsoka. As a side note, Ahsoka hasn't and never will use the Dark Side in this fic. The powers she has and will display are all Light Side exclusive, or neutral abilities and the "Force Lightning" she used when fighting Anakin and Obi Wan on Nar Shaddaa and Vader in his ship's training dojo is an ability called "Electric Judgment". Just saying that so I don't confuse you later on and to give myself a chance to deal with all the people that wanted a "Dark Ahsoka" fic before there are too many of them. Mind you, in that case I'm sure that Master Skywalker will protect me. In all seriousness, I wanted to tell you guys because I feel like I didn't make that very clear in the early chapters. Lastly, I want to tell you that the action I promised last chapter will begin two chapters from now (chapter 27). Oh, and before I forget, make sure to review the story and give me feedback (I really appreciate it when you do)! Anyhow, I'll see you all next time, but until then, May the Force be wi-**

**Obi Wan-Hello there!**

**Me-General Kenobi! What can I do for you?**

**Obi Wan-I was wondering if you've seen Cody anywhere. I've been looking for him, but he's nowhere to be found.**

**Me-I'd offer to help you, but I'm in the middle of the epilogue so…**

**Obi Wan-Oh, I apologize. How uncivilized of me!**

**Me-I'll check in with you later okay?**

**Obi Wan-Sure. Now where has that Clone gone to?**

**Me-You should check the barracks. Surely someone there knows something.**

**Obi Wan-A good idea. I'll go there right away!**

**Okay, Obi Wan is gone! Thank the Force for plot conveniences! I, uh…I'll have to deal with that later won't I? Yeah, I probably will. Anyways, as I was saying, May the Force be with you! **


	26. A new enemy

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome to chapter 26! Force it's been so long since I've said that! Anyways, I'd like to quickly catch everyone up with what's happening, so I'll just summarize all recent events in the paragraph below before we get into the summary of today's chapter.**

**So…in the last few chapters things have began to escalate. A new relationship was formed between the brave Commander Bly of the 372****nd**** battalion and his Jedi General, Aayla Secura. Meanwhile, some commanders of the GAR have began looking into a mysterious woman that visited Kamino a few days before Obi Wan Kenobi and have informed their Generals about the incident, so the Jedi will also be searching for the culprit. These actions allow the final pieces of the puzzle to fall into place and now it's only a matter of time before our heroes discover Darth Vader's true identity. **

**There you have it everyone! The summary of the last few chapters. I'm now going to move on to the prologue of today's chapter, but I hope you appreciated the refresher. **

**Preparations for the battle of Ryloth have began. As Republic forces led by Mace Windu, Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker embark on a mission to liberate the world from the Separatist Alliance, Darth Vader's apprentice returns from a mission in the Unknown Regions with information that forces her Master to throw his plans for victory against the menacing Darth Sidious out of the window and reveals an new enemy that could destroy everything the two time travelers have been trying to save. Now desperate to annihilate the threat before it can become a problem, Lord Vader is forced to make a game-changing decision that could irreversibly change the galaxy's history. **

**Providence-class carrier, Darth Vader's point of view:**

I knew that the Republic would be coming soon and that so would both Kenobi and Skywalker. My forces had already captured Master Ima-Gun Di and Commander Keeli, along with a significant amount of clones and Freedom Fighters alike. The Separatist Council had already sent Wat Tambor to the capital and he was competent enough to keep Syndulla and the other Twi'lek's at bay for the time being. Fortunately, there was one major change. I had taken command of the blockade and was determined to give both Anakin and Yullaren a run for their money when they tried to break through it. I had even taken a droid as a temporary assistant, who was supposed to deliver all major reports directly to me. Speaking off the droid, he was coming towards me in what barely qualified as a run cycle. Force, I would have to put this one through some upgrades wouldn't I?

RO2187-Sir! I was just notified that Lady Reaper has returned from her recent assignment!

Vader-Is she here?

RO2187-Yes sir! I saw her earlier; she was going to your quarters.

Vader-You have done well. I will speak to her personally. Inform me when the Republic attacks us.

RO2187-Roger roger!

I left the droid behind and headed towards my quarters. When I entered I saw Ahsoka sitting on the bed, looking disturbed. She waved at me weakly when I entered, something that was never a good sign. I sat down next to her and took of my helmet after making sure that the door was locked.

Vader-Hey Snips.

Ahsoka-Hi Ani.

Vader-What's wrong?

Ahsoka-Your hunch was right. I found it. I found them.

Vader-Force…the one time I wish I was wrong…

Ahsoka smiled weakly at my remark and I couldn't stop myself from cracking a smile as well. I move my hand on hers and she visibly relaxed for a moment, at least until she answered me with the snippiness she's known for.

Ahsoka-Huh. You wishing you were wrong? I'd pay good money to see that.

Vader-So…what's the status of their weapons?

Ahsoka-Nearly complete and so is that damned fleet. Tactical droid said it would be done in two years at most.

Vader-And we have no weapon that can counter them. *sigh* Damn you Sidious!

Ahsoka-You know what the best part is?

Vader-I didn't know there was a good part.

Ahsoka-There are millions of them. Millions of soldiers loyal to Sidious and Sidious alone. Worst of all, their fleet is nearly as big as ours Master. We may still have bigger numbers in terms of droids…

Vader-But they stand no chance against an army of well equipped Stormtroopers.

Both of us sat in silence for a moment, frowns visible on our faces. Ahsoka moved, seemingly trying to get up, but simply sat on my lap instead.

Ahsoka-What are we going to do?

Vader-The plan has changed. I will discuss this with Qui Gon before proceeding. Perhaps he and the others have some advice.

Ahsoka looked at me, curiosity clear in her blue eyes. I took a deep breath, knowing that this explanation would take a long, long time.

Ahsoka-You never mentioned any others.

Vader-I came in to contact with them very recently. Revan and Bastila wish to help us and I am not one to turn down such an offer. Besides, they even taught me a new Force ability that will come in handy very soon.

Ahsoka-A new one?

Vader-Yes. Revan invented it after his death. He hasn't decided on the name, but the idea is intriguing.

Ahsoka-What does it do?

Vader-If one is strong in the Light or the Dark they can summon long gone warriors from the Living Force. Well…replica's of them. Basically, by using either the Light or Dark Side of the Force I am able to summon them to fight for me, as long as I am familiar with their abilities and styles.

Ahsoka-So…if you use the Light Side you can do it for dead Jedi and if you use the Dark you can do it for Sith?

Vader-Yes, but it is not limited to Force users. Soldiers of each respective side can also be summoned, as well as other individuals. The best part is that only I know how to use this power and Palpatine doesn't even know that it exists.

Ahsoka-Say…on what kind of scale are we talking about?

Vader-Theoretically, there is no limit to the amount of Phantoms you can summon, but it is very tiring. Heck, I tried it with a couple Purge Troopers earlier and I was only able to keep them "alive" for a few minutes.

Ahsoka-Keep them alive? Can these things die? Like, if I stab them in the chest with a lightsaber will they go down?

Vader-Yes. They will be defeated and will disappear after a couple seconds. They are nothing but phantoms; they can't exist without someone fueling their power.

Ahsoka-You keep calling them Phantoms. What's up with that?

Vader-It is the name Revan gave them.

Ahsoka-You are teaching me that.

Vader-Yes, milady. I do as you command.

I had told Ahsoka about the (admittedly awkward) conversations I had with Padme before the war, thinking that we could look back at them and laugh it off. Nowadays, I wish I hadn't been so foolish. One may ask why, but the reason is quite simple. She has never stopped mocking me about those damned pickup lines I had used back then. I mean, looking back I realize how bad they were, but that isn't a reason to mock me every time they come up! Is it? Nah, it isn't…

Ahsoka-I told you, I don't like it when you call me that!

Vader-What should I call you then?

Ahsoka-How about "beautiful"?

Vader-Huh. And I thought you were way past that mark.

Ahsoka blushed when I said that and I couldn't keep the smile from my face any longer. I had been worried sick about her while she was gone on her mission to find Exegol, but there truly wasn't able to do anything about it and I was simply glad that she was back safe and sound. While I was lost in my thoughts she leaned into me and pulled me into warm kiss.

Ahsoka-Have any other suggestions?

Vader-Perhaps extraordinary is a better word. Or maybe, irresistible.

Ahsoka-Oh, come on! Can't you do any better?

Vader-We both know that I prefer action to words Snips…

Ahsoka-Speaking of action…do we have time for any "aggressive negotiations" milord?

Vader-Depends on how aggressive they are.

Ahsoka-You'll find out soon.

Vader-So, everything is indeed going as I foreseen.

Ahsoka-Oh Ani, cut the crap.

Vader-Fine fine. Now, where were we?

I was about to pull her into another kiss, but one of the droids interrupted me. As usual, my Skywalker luck got the better of me and I was being called for something that would split me and Snips apart…again! After taking a moment to collect myself and actually pay attention to the droid I was mildly surprised by how quickly time seemed to pass when I was with Snips.

RO2187-Uh, sir? The Republic is attacking! We need you on the bridge!

Vader-*sigh* Very well. I will be there soon.

RO2187-Roger roger!

Ahsoka sat up and told me that she'd tell the droids to prep our fighters for the battle while I followed the B1 to the ship's bridge and readied myself for the upcoming battle, knowing that it wouldn't be an easy one, especially when Anakin and Luke are leading the naval forces.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the nice moment between Vader and Ahsoka. Speaking of this chapter, I'd like to tell you guys that in canon, Palpatine was fully aware of Exegol's existence and had access to it and all it's crazy Sith Cultists, but thought the Clone Wars were a less complicated and generally better idea than leading an army of Sith into battle, at least according to the new novels. I'd also like to quickly clear up something from chapter 7. I've previously explained that Ahsoka (from the future) will not use the Dark Side in this fanfic, but I didn't address the fact that her eyes were yellow in that chapter. For the sake of consistency, she any other characters that are pretending to be darksiders will be using Force Projection to fool the Jedi into believing that they are real Sith, even when they're not.****Now, about the next chapter. The battle of Ryloth is coming and it brings a whole lot of action with it. The entire battle will be split into either two or three chapters, in order to address each phase of the battle separately. Before I go, I'd like to ask you guys what you think about the new Force ability I put into the story. I should probably also mention that it isn't in Cannon or Legends and is something I've created for reasons that I can't explain without spoiling things. Again, to my knowledge no one else as thought of this before and the ability is my creation (that I'd like feedback on). Anyways, that's all for now everyone. I'll see you guys in the next one, but until then, May the Force be with you. **


	27. The Battle of Ryloth

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome to chapter 27! So, as I said in the newest author's note (which has now been replaced by this chapter) the focus of today's episode will be the Battle of Ryloth. Now, I should remind everyone that Vader's presence in the battle will change things, so I kindly ask to forgive any inaccuracies regarding lines of dialogue that are different from the ones in the actual episode of the show, as well as appearances from people that aren't supposed to be there, like Captain Keeli and Master Ima-Gun Di, who was dead in the original timeline. I'll also be adding a whole new and separate segment of the Battle, which will be the main focus of today. Today's chapter will also be featuring Luke's perspective of his first naval battle as a Jedi Commander for the Republic and may include a segment which reveals Vader's thoughts throughout their encounter, but I don't make any promises. I should also mention that after this chapter there will be another time skip that will take us to the episode that comes directly after the Republic victory on Ryloth, but I can't spoil anything now can I? Alright, I've probably bored you enough with the prologue already, so without further ado, let's begin chapter 27!**

**Ryloth's Orbit, the Redeemer, Luke's point of view: **

After the death of Admiral Dao and the disappearance of Master Ima-Gun Di the Jedi Council had sent Anakin Ahsoka and I to break the blockade above Ryloth and allow Master Windu and Ben to land with Republic reinforcements. When I first boarded the Redeemer I was a bit disappointed to find out that Admiral Wullf Yularen was in command of the ship, something that Anakin seemed to notice, but didn't comment on. The trip itself was relatively short and uneventful, unlike the battle that awaited us when we exited hyperspace. I knew that father was in command of the enemy fleet, seeing as the Separatists waited for us to make the first move. Father's strategy confused both Yularen and Anakin, which seemed to be the desired effect. When Anakin realized this, he took a great risk and sent all our fighters out at once, a move that would have paid off against anyone but father. After that, the two of us got in our own fighters and joined the battle, followed closely by Ahsoka and blue squadron. Father must have been expecting this however, because he launched a full offensive on our cruisers and the Redeemer ended up taking most of the damage. At some point during the fight Vader and I got locked in a naval duel, which lasted longer that the ones we had during the Empire. During said duel he and I both ordered all others to back off, claiming that we could handle the situation by ourselves. Heck, the only reason I had to break away from the fight was that Ahsoka was about to rush in and attempt an attack, blue squadron following her gracefully. As soon as I broke away and tried to help Anakin ordered her to retreat, but she was reluctant to do so. Father decided to move towards her and try to scare her away, but his move ended up motivating her more, making her think that he realized he was in trouble, at least according to his estimation. She eventually decided to follow orders and back off, but three of her pilots were killed by that time. The remaining seven tried to comfort her as soon as they all landed in the Resolute's hangar, but their words didn't have much off an effect on her. In the meantime, one of the Vulture droids suicide-bombed the Redeemer's bridge, forcing all personnel to evacuate to the Resolute, which had also taken high damage. I managed to land my fighter in the Venator's hangar safely and we all made the jump to light speed with no further problems. In fact, I could practically hear Father's voice telling his Commanders to not break formation. He had told me that he would try to keep from going to hell, as much as he could anyways, and I knew that this was a step in the right direction, even if it didn't quite seem like it. A briefing was ordered soon after our retreat and Anakin came up with the same plan as he had done last time, at least according to Father. Speaking of him, he told me that he would be heading towards the place where Master Di and his troops were being held and that he wanted me to free them, something that was easier said than done. After Anakin and Yularen destroyed the Separatist blockade I told Ben about what Vader had told me, without mentioning that he was the one that informed me of Master Di's location. In turn, both he and Master Windu sent Anakin and myself to defeat Vader and free Master Di and Captain Keeli, as well as the rest of the clone troopers that served under the two. Anakin and I immediately left for Ryloth's surface and both of us knew that the encounter with Vader was going to be interesting, although I can't claim to know what Anakin thinks about my Father. The only one who does is Anakin himself.

**Thirty minutes later, Separatist prison camp, Darth Vader's point of view:**

Everything was going according to the plan. The Clones and Master Di were secured and in position to be easily rescued and this confrontation proved to be the perfect opportunity to test Revan's force ability in combat with real Jedi and not droids in a training room. All in all, I had created a perfect little battle scenario for the Phantoms. Now the only thing I needed were the Jedi themselves. Thankfully, Luke had told me that his ETA was about a minute or two, so he and my younger self would be here soon. Speaking off my younger self, here he comes. The two Skywalkers entered the little prison camp I had created and immediately began hacking at the droids. The machines never stood a chance, but it didn't matter. They began walking towards me half way through the battle, with Luke crushing droids with the Force while he walked and Anakin deflecting the blaster bolts without even looking, the same way I had done on Mustafar all those years ago. The Jedi stopped in front of me and Luke used the Force to free the prisoners, while Anakin instructed them to move to the rendezvous point he had set up with Captain Rex. When I heard the name of my old friend a memory tried to resurface, but I wouldn't allow myself to dwell on past mistakes, at least not now off all times. Both Skywalkers approached me and Luke quickly took down a droid that had survived their small massacre, as if it was an afterthought. Their sapphire and emerald blades ignited as soon as the mechanical soldier had fallen.

Anakin-Lord Vader. We meet again at last.

Vader-Skywalker. It was foretold that you would be here.

Luke-Hello there Vader.

Vader-Luke Skywalker. I've been looking forward to our rematch.

Luke-I beat you on Endor. I'll do it again if I have to.

Vader-Why so certain? Perhaps because your father is here?

Anakin-You underestimate my power.

Vader-Funny. I said the same thing once.

I stretched my right arm in the air and both Jedi grounded their feet in place, expecting a Force-Push or something similar. Both Skywalkers were surprised to see six Purge Troopers appear from behind me, their black and crimson armor shining in the bright daylight. They all took their places next to me and gripped their electrostaffs, ready for battle. Luke was clearly surprised by the look of the troopers and I sent him a mental message, telling him that I would explain later and that he should focus on the battle. The six Phantoms moved towards the two Jedi, both factions spinning their weapons around before locking in a duel with their enemies. Luke had adapted to basic version of Soresu and Anakin had fallen back into his Form V stance, parrying and countering any and all incoming attacks. I decided to take a step back and see the fight for what it was, two Jedi fighting against Jedi killers, father and son fighting as one against their enemies. I continued to watch and started feeling proud of Luke and what he had accomplished. Qui Gon had showed me how he started out, as well as both his duels with the evil version of myself, but it was obvious that I had been holding back in both encounters and that Luke was afraid of hurting me in the second, so I never really had a chance to see him properly duel someone until right now and Force he was good! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to watch for much longer as both my son and my younger self had finished with their opponents and the Purge Troopers were lying on the ground, defeated. I took a step forward and ignited my crimson blade, expecting them to attack first, but they did not. They simply stood there, unmoving, with determination clearly visible on both their faces.

Luke-We need not fight Vader. We can end this without bloodshed.

Vader-Indeed we can. See, lightsabers don't make one bleed.

Anakin-That may be true, but I don't want anyone losing another limb. Surrender now and I promise that we'll show mercy.

Vader-No! Luke, you have seen what the Emperor is capable off. He has to die!

Anakin-Waging a war is not the way to deal with him. He can look for evidence and arrest him!

Vader-The War is the only thing keeping all of us alive! He has a Sith fleet, thousands of ships just waiting to strike. Until they and the Eternals are destroyed the war must go on!

Luke-Eternals?

Vader-Damned Sith loyalists! There are millions of them on Exegol and I won't allow them to destroy the Republic!

Anakin-We can take them together! All you have to do is stop!

Vader-Causing mayhem isn't my intention Skywalker. Protecting those I care about is. No one will stand in my way. Not the Jedi, not the Sith and certainly not you!

Luke-We can destroy him together! You said so yourself!

Vader-I still believe that Luke, but now is not the time. Palpatine will strive for more power after the war is over, power supposedly necessary to deal with the remaining Separatists and will then leave the Republic defenseless against the Sith threat. He must die before his plans are complete and I can't trust the Jedi to deal with it!

Anakin-I know, but we can help.

Vader-You can and you will, in time. For now, let us be a bit more uncivilized about this.

Luke-I don't want to fight you.

Vader-How unfortunate. And I thought that your skills were complete.

In that moment Clones started appearing from all directions and I knew that Anakin had tried to trap me. Had it been anyone else, he would have been successful, but in this case, he would have to accept defeat.

Captain Rex-Go go go!

Ima Gun Di-You are surrounded Vader!

Captain Keeli-Drop your weapons!

Vader-All I am surrounded by is fear. And dead men.

Raising my blade in front of me I began deflecting blaster bolts from all directions, something that was harder than it looked. After a few minutes of defense, I went on the offensive, jumping off the small ledge I was standing on and making my way towards Master Di and the two Skywalkers. The Clones continued firing, but I used the Force to send their bolts away from me and into the ground. The Jedi noticed this and ordered their troops to change positions in order to block my escape and soon enough a team of Clones had filled the ledge I was previously standing on. I then attacked the Jedi, sending both Luke and Anakin flying outside the encampment and choking Master Di with the Force. I wasn't going to kill any off them, but I had to play my part in the battle. After the Jedi Master had been incapacitated the Clones resumed firing and managed to land most of their hits, as I had planned. I keeled on the ground and Rex cautiously approached me, thinking I was injured. He looked down on me and I spoke to him, trying to warn him that I would soon attack him and his brothers.

Vader-Do you truly believe you can defeat me?

Rex-We just did.

Vader-You do not know the power of the Dark Side.

Rex-The Force can't help you now Lord Vader. You are beaten.

Vader-The Republic is lost. Do not die with it Rex. Join me and together we can destroy the incompetent fools that lead this corrupt government!

Rex-I'd never abandon the Republic and I know my brothers wouldn't either.

Vader-So be it, Captain. So. Be. It.

I immediately got up and pushed Rex away with the Force, causing him to land near the still unconscious Jedi Master. The Clones tried to fire once again, but I stopped their bolts mid air, causing some mild shock among their ranks. One was brave enough to throw a detonator at me, not knowing that it would have no effect on someone like me. The explosion consumed me, but caused no damage thanks to the Force push I used to keep it at bay. I then proceeded to use an ability similar to Force Storm and create a lighting storm above all of us, just like the Bendu in some of my many visions Qui Gon had shown me. Crimson lighting began raining down on the Clones, but I was careful enough to not kill anyone by accident. The armored soldiers abandoned their positions and began looking for cover that wasn't there. By the time Anakin and Luke returned to the battlefront everything was utter chaos. While trying to play the part of a Sith, I resorted to laughing maniacally while the Clones scrambled for cover and occasionally directed a lighting beam near one in order to scare them away. I only stopped when Anakin yelled at me from across the camp, while Luke took that time to ignite his blade and give Anakin his own, that the boy had presumably lost somewhere while trying to return here. I suppressed a chuckle, knowing that it must have been the eighth time my younger self had lost a saber like that. For better or worse, I didn't have much time to think about the situation as Anakin immediately rushed me, his blade ready to strike from above. Instead of locking blades with him, I decided to resort to the use of my lighting to send him back. The sky thundered once the electricity hit the ground, an event that proved to be enough for Anakin to want to back off. Luke caught up to him and raised his own blade, ready for battle.

Vader-Be careful Skywalker. I won't miss next time.

Anakin-There won't be a next time Vader.

I stopped myself from laughing at my own stupidity and sent another strike of energy to Anakin's left, successfully proving my point. Luke seemed like he was about to laugh, but restrained himself instead.

Vader-You were saying?

Luke-We can still beat him!

Anakin-Luke wait! We'll attack together!

Instead of listening to Anakin, Luke rushed me in the same way that I had foolishly rushed Dooku on Geonosis and I sent my crimson Force Lighting his way. My son fell to the ground, pretending to be hurt, while in reality, the attack did little more that tickle the boy, but of course Anakin didn't know that.

Anakin-Luke! You scum! I'll kill you for that!

Vader-You underestimate the power of the Dark Side.

Anakin-And you underestimate mine!

My younger self attacked with a fury that even Sidious would never be able to match and we locked blades once again. I attacked cautiously, just as I had with Obi Wan on the first Death Star and went on the defensive. Anakin continued his assault and I switched to Soresu in hopes of testing my skill in the Form because, as Obi Wan had once said, "When fighting someone like Anakin, you need to have a perfect defense if you wish to win". To his credit, Anakin nearly destroyed my defense and was able to recognize the fake openings I created in hopes of beating him. Thankfully Luke got up at the exact time I started having trouble and took over, trading weak strikes with me in an attempt to let me rest without alerting my younger self. Anakin asked Luke if he could handle me and when the latter responded in affirmative went to check on Rex and Master Di. Luke and I backed away from each other, giving both of us space to work with and a cooldown period until Anakin rejoined the battle. My true intention was to lose and be at the Temple when Cad Bane would attempt to sneak inside, in order to stop him from getting away with the Jedi Holocron as he had done last time, and Luke was fully aware of this. Wishing to be even more thorough, we had both agreed that we should teach Anakin a thing or two about teamwork during duels, which was something that could have saved my arm in the battle against Dooku when I was still a Jedi. Luke took a moment to check on Anakin and the latter rejoined the battle seconds later, resuming the offensive that was cut off short. Luke assumed the role of the defender, parrying my (intentionally) weak strikes and always having Anakin's back. Had I been an outsider looking in, I wouldn't be able to describe the amount of tension that was in the air. The two Jedi were perfectly in sync with one another and I, a true Master of the Force, was giving this duel everything I had. Heck, I even made lighting appear in the sky every time one of the Jedi clashed blades with me. Eventually I made my "crucial mistake" and Luke disarmed me with Force Push that sent my saber flying in the air. Anakin called it to him and visibly flinched for a moment before regaining his composure. He quickly placed it on his belt before turning back to me and kicking me in the chest, which made me fall to the ground.

Anakin-That's enough Vader. You are beaten. It is useless to resist.

Luke-Yes, it's over.

Vader-Huh. I suppose that from a certain point of view, you even have the High Ground. Obi Wan has taught you well.

Anakin-He has.

Luke-We're going to bring you to before the Jedi Council.

Vader-A wise choice young Skywalker. A wise choice indeed.

Anakin-Something tells me you were expecting to lose.

Vader-Even if I didn't, would this duel not have taught you that teamwork is better than going in alone?

Luke-Huh. I guess it would have.

Anakin-So this was all another lesson?

Vader-You are correct, my friend. Now, I would like to give you some answers, if I may.

Anakin-Answers?

Vader-Is there not a question would like to ask me?

Anakin-There is. Who are you, Lord Vader?

Vader-I sense that you will soon discover that on your own.

Luke-Has the Emperor foreseen this by any chance?

Vader-I hope not.

Luke-You? Hope?

Vader-Luke, rebellions are built on hope. Don't you know that?

Luke-I do, but this isn't a Rebellion.

Vader-I am now fighting for what you and your friends fought for, even if my methods are unconventional at times. Then again, have I not always been even a little unconventional?

Anakin-Luke?

Luke-I wouldn't know.

Anakin-Sure you wouldn't.

Vader-Skywalker?

Luke-Which one?

Vader-Anakin.

Anakin-What is it?

Vader-I should tell you that the answer to your question is something that you've been staring at for a while now.

Anakin-Anything else you want to say?

Vader-No. I have said enough.

Luke helped me get up and put binders on my wrists, officially rendering me as a Republic "prisoner". Anakin went to check on Rex again and I soon saw my old friend quickly get up and start tending to one of his brothers, who had fallen unconscious after being blasted into a wall because of the lighting, which had stopped raining down on us as soon as I was defeated, signifying that the battle was over. Soon after that the rest of the Clones had emerged from their cover and had helped any of their (lightly) injured brothers to the gunships that awaited all of us. Once everyone was on board the transports took all of us to the Resolute and I sent a mental message to Ahsoka, telling her that everything was going according to plan and that Luke and Anakin had "defeated" me. Soon after that I was "forced" to demand our forces to give up Ryloth, but I gave a message in Geonosian about my capture being planned and that mustn't intervene, knowing that Wat Tambor would show it to the other Separatist leaders. After that was over, Luke stayed with me during the entire trip, claiming that he knew most of my tricks and that he could recapture me if need be, which gave us plenty of time to (telepathically) talk about everything that was going on, including Palpatine's Sith fleet and Ahsoka's other discoveries regarding Exegol and the Sith Eternals. We arrived on Coruscant almost a day later and Palpatine was waiting for us at the landing platform. I started Force choking him as soon as I saw him and Luke raised his lightsaber to my throat, telling me to release him. I complied and the Jedi sent the Chancellor away to "avoid other attacks". The true reason was that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, but he didn't need to know that we were all aware of that. After being given a cell at the Jedi Temple, which the Jedi thought would be more than enough to hold me until my meeting with the Jedi Council, I sat on the cot, knowing that all I had to do now was wait until then.

**As you guys can see, this chapter was very long and that is actually the reason for the delay. Before we move on to discuss what's going to happen in the next part of the story I'd like to quickly ask you guys to imagine what the duel between Luke, Anakin and Vader would have looking like in a Star Wars movie. Red lighting crashing down from the heavens with every lightsaber strike and a mix of Duel of the Fates and Battle of the Heroes playing in the background. I'll give you all a second…Okay; I think you guys understand what I was going for with that entire scene. Speaking of said duel, I made a reference to the Vader Comics in the dialogue and I hope you can get it. Another thing I'd like to address is the situation with the Sith Eternals. In case you don't them, they are the Sith Cultists from TRoS. I should also emphasize that the numbers I chose regarding the amount of Sith ships and troopers in the last chapter are correct, at least according to the novelization of TRos and that these guys did actually exist during the Clone Wars. If you have any questions about them or the story feel free to ask me. Anyways, enough about the current chapter. On to the next one! Chapter 28 will feature Vader racing against time to find and recover the stolen Jedi Holocron from Cad Bane before he can deliver it to Sidious, while dodging all the Jedi that will be on his tail! I hope that sounds exciting to you because it certainly does to me! One more thing I'd like to say before I go is that I put a lot work into this chapter and that I really hope you enjoyed reading it. It is thelongest chapter I've ever written on the site and I'm very proud of how it turned out, so I'd love to get feedback or even hear what you all think is going to happen next in the story. With that, I don't just mean immediately after chapter 28, but in the story as a whole. I'd also like to say a big thank you to everyone that has followed me or the story, as well as everyone that has left a review, because I always love reading them! Seriously, you guys are the absolute be-**

**Luke-Uh, man?**

**Luke! I'm in the middle of the outro! What are you doing here?**

**Luke-Father says that you're getting way too sappy for his liking, so he sent me to stop you from getting carried away.**

…**Fine. Again, thanks to all of you wonderful readers of the story! I really appreciate each and every one of you and-**

**Luke-What did I just say?**

**Alright! I get it! Now go talk to Vader and tell him that if he wants to start building that damned battle station he better not forget the karking exhaust port this time...I've said too much haven't I?**

**Luke-Yeah, you have. Look, I'll excuse it, but can you just end the chapter already? **

**Fine, fine. Jeez, you don't have to yell at me…Okay, I think he's gone. I swear I'm going to kill him off someday if he keeps on bugging me like that…Anyways, I'll see you all in chapter 28, but until then, May the Force be with you!**


	28. Identity revealed part 1

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome to chapter 28! This chapter begins the day after the ending of chapter 27 and has Vader being interrogated by the Jedi Council, where he reveals the last piece of the puzzle Obi Wan needs to figure out the Sith's identity. Now that he knowns everything he needs to, Obi Wan discusses things with Yoda and tries to piece everything together and see the man behind the mask of Darth Vader, but the clock is working against the Jedi Master as Cad Bane prepares to strike at the Jedi Temple and steal the Holocron that Darth Sidious so desperately desires. Can the Jedi Master truly understand the man behind the mast before the timer runs out? Let's find out! **

**Coruscant, Jedi Council Chambers, Vader's point of view: **

The Jedi are idiots. They always have been, at least according to my memories as both Anakin and Vader, and they always will be. The cell they had locked me up in was ridiculously easy to get out from, it took me a mere three seconds to free myself, and they hadn't even sent enough Jedi to keep me contained. I mean, the entire Temple wouldn't be enough if I really wanted to leave, but they could spare more than just **one** Jedi to escort me to the Council Chambers. Fools…all of them were fools.

Cin Drallig-Are you ever going to move? We should have been there by now!

I recognized the Jedi Battle master from my days as a Jedi and part of me was quite glad to see him alive, but this momentary joy was swept away by the clear impatience in his voice. I knew that I shouldn't have started messing with the man a few minutes ago, when I un-cuffed myself in less time than it took for him to blink, but I had a reputation to uphold and that included being as annoying as possible when it came to dealings with the Jedi Council.

Vader-My apologies Master Drallig, but I simply don't feel like listening to those idiots right now.

Cin Drallig-…Just get moving. I don't have all day.

Vader-Hmm…I suppose that suffering through a Council meeting isn't the worst thing you can do to me. Very well then, you may lead the way.

The Jedi Master let out a lengthy sigh and started walking down the hallway, occasionally stopping to make sure that I was still following him. He lead me around the Jedi Temple in an effort to get me to the Council while interacting with as little Jedi as possible and it was hard to keep my laughter in check with every wrong turn that he took, especially after he accidentally lead me into a classroom full of younglings! After a couple minutes, and way too many wrong turns, we reached the Chambers and I was very thankful for that, because I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from laughing had he made one more mistake. Just one.

Cin Drallig-Go inside. The Council is expecting you.

Vader-I would be concerned if they weren't.

The elder Jedi sighed again, but he didn't respond so I let the matter drop, knowing that irritating him too much wouldn't do any good in the end.

When I entered the Council Chambers I noticed that all twelve members were physically present, which had been quite rare during my time as a Jedi, and that both Anakin and Luke were standing near the entrance, presumably trying to stop any escape attempts. I managed to sneak a glance at Luke's direction and I saw that he was clearly confused, probably by the fact that I had taken so many wrong turns, but he said nothing. Anakin's face revealed no emotion, but I could sense the fear and worry that was threatening to engulf him.

Mace Windu-It seems that our long awaited guest has finally arrived.

Vader-My apologies Master Windu, but Master Drallig took a few wrong turns on our way here. He is the one responsible for my delay.

Shaak Ti-Are you sure that you weren't the one being difficult Lord Vader?

Vader-Yes, I am quite certain.

Yoda-Hmm…delayed enough, we have. Told us of your dire warnings, Knight Skywalker has and question you, we will.

Vader-I suspect that you'll be ignoring Luke's contribution to my defeat and capture?

Aayla Secura-That isn't the point of the meeting Lord Vader.

Vader-I understand this, but I would like for you to give credit where it's due.

Obi Wan-Lord Vader, we would like to ask you some questions regarding Darth Sidious new fleet. The one you mentioned during your fight with Anakin and Luke.

Vader-I have already given them the information that they need.

Yoda-True that may be, but ask our questions we still must.

Vader-As you wish.

Everyone in the room fell silent and I waited for one of the Jedi to start talking. I wasn't the least bit surprised when I saw Mace Windu taking the lead and beginning his line of questions.

Mace Windu-I would like to inquire about these "Eternals". Who are they and what are their numbers?

Vader-The Eternals are a group of Sith Loyalists, which answer to Palpatine and Palpatine alone. I do not know their exact numbers, but their fleet contains thousands of the most advanced warships in the galaxy. They have enough strength to wipe all of you out in one fail swoop.

Mace Windu-If they are this powerful then why hasn't Palpatine used them against us yet?

Vader-He still believes himself to have the situation under his control. It seems that he considers them as something of a last resort.

Mace Windu-I see. I understand that he wouldn't use them against the Republic, but why not the Separatists? Surely you wouldn't be able to defeat them if they are this dangerous.

Vader-Do not insult me, Jedi. They may be dangerous, but they are no match for my power. I can, and will, annihilate those fools soon enough.

Mace Windu-I must say, your power is significantly less than what I had expected. You couldn't even get out of a mere holding cell without having someone open the door for you.

Vader-Do not test my patience Windu. You are nothing when compared to me. Hell, you are foolish enough to think yourself to be a Master of the Force when you have no idea of its true power!

Mace Windu-Even if that is true, you will never know what caring for someone truly means. I can't possibly fathom a scenario where you aren't the embodiment of evil, you Sith scum. You care for nothing and no one. In fact, you never have and never will give a dime about anyone other than yourself!

Okay, he was taking things a step too far! How dare he undermine my love for my friends, my mother and my brother? How dare this foolish Jedi think himself to know my own feelings better than me and how dare he think that I could never love Padme? Windu would pay for this…

Mace Windu-Are you going to speak Lord Vader? Or perhaps I am correct and you have nothing to say?

Vader-How dare you? How dare you undermine the love I felt for her, the things I did in the name of my family, and the things I did to keep them safe? How. Dare. You?!

Mace Windu-I must apologize, but I find it difficult to believe that you even did these things for them. What I believe is that you were being selfish, that you were using them as an excuse to do what you did and blame it on someone else. Am I not right?

Vader-You pathetic weakling! I'll teach you a thing or two about respecting those more powerful than you! Let's see how many people will care when you **die** today!

Calling my saber with the Force from its spot on Luke's belt I lunged forwards and tried to stab at Windu, to rip him apart, to teach him that he should never have disrespected my family, but another blade, a green one, caught mine. I turned around to see who was foolish enough to try and stop me. It was Luke. Luke's blade had stopped mine from hitting Windu in the same way that I had stopped his from hitting the Emperor and I quickly saw the meaning behind the action. It was the same thing I had once done. Luke was trying to spare me from the temptation of the Dark Side and I was grateful that I could see that. Quickly realizing that the other Jedi had ignited their blades and were ready to attack me I turned mine off and gave to Luke while looking in his eyes, silently apologizing for my actions. He nodded and I moved away from him, knowing that he had understood and forgiven me for my outburst.

The Jedi's faces revealed that they were very displeased with my response to Windu's test and I hung my head downwards, knowing that I had failed to control my anger yet again, as if I was still training with Ahsoka on Tatooine days after my return to the Light, as if I had yet to learn any of the things Qui Gon had taught me during our stay on the sandy world. I could already hear the disapproval in Qui Gon's voice, telling me that what I was going to do "isn't the Jedi way", that "this isn't me" or even saying that I had dealt with this already and he would be right. Ahsoka and I had gone through this and I had no right to attempt to kill Windu when he was telling a partial truth at the very least. The Council had been right when I was a child. I should never have been trained.

Yoda-Ashamed you are. Know that wrong your actions were, you do.

Vader-Do not speak to me Master. Not now.

Yoda-Hmm…if know that killing Master Windu wrong was, then why try?

Vader-I didn't try. There is no try. The last time there was one I burned. There is no try. Not anymore. I can't accept that! It isn't true!

Yoda-Hmm…taken this lesson to heart you may have, but learned the wrong thing you did.

Vader-My knowledge shouldn't concern you, as long as it has nothing to do with Sidious.

Yoda-Right you may be, but Lord Sidious the problem is. No?

Vader-He is. He has to be. It's the only explanation.

Yoda-Understand, I do. Leave, you may. Heard enough, I have.

Vader-As you wish, Master Yoda.

Yoda chuckled lightly and I stood still, wanting to see what was wrong. The rest of the Council Members remained silent, all of them staring at me with disapproving glances. Except…Obi Wan. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be deep in though. I paid little to no attention to him and decided to do as instructed and return to my cell. I motioned for Luke and Anakin to follow me and didn't wait around to make sure that they did. I had heard enough from the Council for one day.

**Minutes later, Obi Wan's point of view:**

The Council meeting had ended rather abruptly a few seconds after Vader's retreat, but Master Yoda had motioned for Mace and me to stay behind, most likely wishing to discuss something important. All three of us had been sitting in silence for the past couple minutes and while I wanted to ask Master Yoda about his reason to keep us here I knew that I should be patient. I made myself comfortable on my seat once more and waited for Master Yoda to speak, who in turn appeared to be waiting for one of us to make the first move.

Mace cracked first, clearly frustrated with the behavior Lord Vader had exhibited beforehand and while it was bothering me as well I couldn't quite figure out why his words were so important. I was forced to push these thoughts aside when Mace spoke, anger barely recognizable in his voice.

Mace-Master Yoda I mean no disrespect, but what are we doing here? The session ended and Vader is back in his cell. We have no reason to waste our time dealing with him any longer. He's never going to escape this place.

Yoda-Hmm…escape his plan is not. Angry he may have been, but picked his words carefully he did. Know I do that wants us to understand, he does.

Mace-Understand what? That the man is delusional? That he's a danger to all of us?

Yoda-No, no…not us. To Master Kenobi his words directed were. Notice, did you not, Obi Wan?

I wasn't quite sure about whatever Yoda was referring to, but after thinking about it for a good minute or two, I remembered the vision I had experienced months ago, the one with a burned man strapped on an operating table, the one where Vader…that was it! That was the key! He's saying that whatever happened to him was a result of him trying to protect someone! I couldn't believe that I had missed this…

Yoda-Understand now, do you?

Obi Wan-Yes Master. Force, how could we have been so blind? A man who claims to be a Sith Lord, yet has no darkness in his heart. A man that has, quite literally, burned before and a man that's clearly been giving us the answers to our questions! It was right under our noses!

Mace-I'm not sure that I follow. Is there something I'm missing?

Obi Wan-Yes…Vader wasn't warning us about a new threat. Knowing him, the Eternals won't stand a chance against whatever plot he's concocted. Everything the man has said to either Anakin or myself has to do with his real identity. He wants us to know!

Mace-Obi Wan, if Vader wants us to know who he is then why hasn't he told us?

Yoda-About us, this is not. Telling me something is, that a family matter this is.

Obi Wan-A family matter…someone that won't let anything stop them from protecting their loved ones, someone that has lost everything because of Sidious, someone that blames themselves for all of it even if he knows that it wasn't his doing, someone with a connection to Senator Amidala and someone that respects Luke like a…father does his son! Oh no…this was bad…very bad…

Yoda-Beginning to realize, you are. Say I must, that a great investigator, you are.

Obi Wan-It can't be…no no no! I can't let it be him! I…I can't accept this. I can't accept this…That's it!

Mace-Obi Wan you aren't make any sense! What did you figure out? Is it important to the War? Should we inform the Senate?

Obi Wan-No, Mace. This is just a…family matter.

Yoda-Certain, are you?

Obi Wan-I have to ask him.

Yoda-Go, you may. The Force with you will be.

Obi Wan-Thank you Master.

I jumped out of my seat and started sprinting down the Temple's corridors, knowing that I only had to ask one question to confirm my suspicions. I would have looked like an excited youngling to most Jedi, but there were some that sensed the Force practically dragging me along, ushering me to go and talk to Vader, to finally figure it out and I was more than happy to comply.

When I reached his cell I was sweaty and panting, but I didn't care. I had to know, I had to ask. Poking my head inside, I saw him sitting on the floor, meditating. I could hear his mechanical breathing, the very sound that filled the empty room, as I looked at him. Vader tilted his head, seemingly asking if something was wrong, but I knew what he wanted me to say. What he wanted me to ask…

Obi Wan-Lord Vader.

Vader-Master Kenobi. What can I do for you my friend?

Obi Wan-I need you to answer the following question, but it may be a difficult one.

Vader-I'm sure that I can handle anything you Jedi throw at me.

Obi Wan-And I know that. You've handled it before, on that night. The night the Order fell.

Vader-I did and I must say, I was disappointed. I hadn't known that Jedi were so weak.

Obi Wan-Tell me…what did you lose that night?

Vader-What makes you think that I lost something?

Obi Wan-Your identity. That's what.

Vader-Drawing conclusions now, are we?

Obi Wan-Answer the question Vader. What. Did. You. Lose?

Vader-…Everything. I lost everything.

Vader looked to the floor for a moment. He then lifted his hands near his mask and removed it. When he tried to look into my eyes again two sets of blue locked with each other and I saw it. I saw his pain, his suffering, his crushed spirit. And I suddenly saw a man that wasn't a stranger, but a man that was my family. I saw the man that was my brother.

Obi Wan-Anakin?

**And there you have it. The reveal that had to be re-written thrice before publication! Well, it's finally over with! Boy that took a lot longer than I expected. By the way, it wasn't even supposed to happen in this chapter! Everything was fine until I was editing the "Council's Interrogation" scene to give Obi Wan a little something to think about, but it quickly escalated to everything you just read on screen. Anyways, I was actually going to talk about the whole thing going on between Vader and Luke during this chapter so… let me do that while I'm at it.**

**So, about Vader and Luke. These two have been talking non-stop off screen (Is that the right term for FF?) and are constantly updating each other on everything that's happening in the other's life and I don't mean just the Clone Wars. I mean that they talk so much that if I actually tried to put these (now deleted) scenes into the chapters they were supposed to be parts of they would probably end up being longer than the rest of the chapter, but I do want to include some of them at a later date (and already know when and how) so don't feel the need to tell me that you wanted to see them because you'll get plenty in the future (trust me guys). Anyways, with how much time they've spent getting to know each other and constructing a Force Bond they are able to communicate telepathically (as we saw in chapter 27) and can pass on some messages without the need for words (much like Anakin and Obi Wan by the time of ROTS). Luke has had the necessary time to understand what actually happened to his Father during the Fall of the Republic and what he had been going through as Darth Vader, so he is more than capable of seeing his Father's point of view and forgiving him for his outburst with Mace Windu.**

**Speaking of Windu, we'll be seeing more of him in the future, especially after the ending of chapter 29 (which is nearly done by the way) and he's going to create a big problem for Luke that may make you hate him a bit more than usual. **

**Okay, enough about that. I also wanted to quickly talk to you guys about the second time Vader gets angry in the Council Chambers. After nodding to Luke and handing his lightsaber over to him he isn't actually mad at anyone and is in relative control of his emotions (at least in control enough to not Force Choke anybody). He just wants to be seen in that way so he can send a message to Obi Wan that will remain unnoticed by the rest of the Council, with the exception of Yoda. (I know that I haven't explained how he knows that Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker, but I will an explanation in later chapters. It's a mystery until then dear readers.) He's wording everything very carefully, as Obi Wan pointed out, and is doing everything he can ****(but never one trying it, because...well we all know what happened then he last "tried it") ****to give Obi Wan the last clue he needed in oreder to unmask him (which he thankfully got).**

**Alright...that should be everything for this chapter and while I know that I've probably bored you to death with today's epilogue, but I just wanted to remind you that you should review the chapter and let me know what you think about the story. I'll see you all in the next chapter, but until then, May the Force be with you!**


	29. Identity revealed part 2

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome to chapter 29 of Vader's Second Chance. I swear that I'm going to be on time one of these days man, I swear. Anyways, now that I've apologized for the delay we can go on with the story. So, I ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger and I'm sure that you all got pissed at me and stuff, but I don't regret doing it. In this chapter we'll get to see an extended conversation between Obi Wan and Vader where you all (you guys and Obi Wan himself) will get a glimpse of what's actually going on in Vader's mind during this scene. I'll also be including Obi Wan's reaction to all of this because everything will be from his point of view and I might do another thing I've been wanting to do for a while and have already teased before, but I may have to wait until the next chapter for it (and no, I'm not telling you what it is). Okay, with that out of the way, let's get this show started! **

**Jedi Temple, Containment area, mere moments ago, Obi Wan's point of view:**

Vader looked to the floor for a moment and when he tried to look into my eyes again I saw it. I saw his pain, his suffering, his crushed spirit. I recognized those azure eyes. I had seen them before. I decided to let my mind consider the possibility for just a second and I suddenly saw a man that wasn't a stranger, but a man that was my family. I saw the man that was my brother.

Obi Wan-Anakin?

Lord Vader, or Anakin I suppose, let out a weak laugh and looked into my eyes before answering me.

Vader-I was begging to lose hope. I had thought that I would have to tell you myself.

I was surprised by the fact that Vader of all people, a man who had relentlessly hunted the galaxy's defenders in Luke's time and a man the Council believed was driven by hate and a need for revenge, would respond in such a way. He seemed so pleased in that one moment. A man who I had never before seen express any emotion, with the exception of anger towards Palpatine, actually looked like a Jedi Master would when their student surpassed a difficult test. One could even say that he looked proud, but I wouldn't go that far. I understood why, but it still startled me to an extent. Vader stared at me for a moment, probably beginning to lose his patience like he had in the Council Chambers and I spoke, not wanting to push him more than necessary.

Obi Wan-You'd never do that. You knew and still know that he'd never accept it. That I would never accept it.

Vader-That's why I wanted you to discover the secret.

And of course that's why he didn't tell us! We could have avoided a whole seven months of this Bantha Poodoo but no, he wanted us to figure it out when he was being vague on purpose! I responded with my usual sass, wishing that it would annoy him and that he'd understand that I wasn't pleased with him in the slightest.

Obi Wan-Not much of a secret anymore, is it?

Vader-You are the first one that figured it out. Luke was right about you.

I was genuinely surprised that Luke and Vader had ever talked when not on the battlefront, but then again, it wasn't the strangest thing that happened to me today.

Obi Wan-What did he say about me?

Vader-He said that you would be the first to catch on. That you would come talk to me here.

At that point my irritation with Vader was redirected towards my Padawan. He had known all this time and he said nothing. Then again, would we have believed him? Knowing myself, I would have given it some thought and would have asked Yoda for advice. Knowing Anakin, well…he would have rejected the idea without giving a second thought and would probably get angry just because Luke brought it up in the first place. Maybe that's why the boy said nothing. Huh, it seems that my Padawan was right after all.

Obi Wan-It does seems that Luke was right.

Vader-I know my son. He's many things, but "wrong" isn't one of them.

I could sense Vader's…no, Anakin's pride in that moment. He was clearly proud of Luke and was happy with who his son had become, but…he was also feeling guilty because he wasn't there for him when he thinks he should have been. I suppose I couldn't blame the man for that.

Obi Wan-You never did want to hurt anyone, did you?

Vader-Of course not! I just wanted to deal with Palpatine, but I couldn't do that if I was playing by his rules, so I forced him to play by mine.

Obi Wan-You could have done the same thing Luke did. You could have come to us. We would have helped you. We still will.

Vader-You're wrong. The Jedi would want to kill me. The Council would just see this as proof that they were right all along. They'd expel Anakin before he got to be with Padme again, he'd never meet Ahsoka, you two would be forced apart and I couldn't have that.

Obi Wan-You really do care about us, don't you?

Vader-I do. Sometimes you make it harder than it has to be, especially when you think you can take me in duel, but I do and always will care about my family.

Obi Wan-Can we all really be considered a family?

Vader laughed again and I knew that it was genuine. I was sure that he believed it could have been true and if the fact that he was trying to contain himself was any indication, it seemed that he was about to start joking about the whole thing.

Vader-Of course we can brother! We have Anakin and Padme, the newlywed couple, Luke and Leia, the newborns, Ahsoka, the younger sister that likes to mess with everyone, you, the older brother who keeps the others in line, Satine, your fiancé-to-be, Cody, the uncle with all the crazy gifts and Rex, the one with the insane stories that drive the kids' imagination wild!

Ah…classic Anakin! Never thinks things through when bantering with someone, even if the other person doesn't have the same sense of humor he does. I have to give it to him, he hasn't changed all that much and he did make me laugh with that one. Well, mentally at least.

Obi Wan-Hmm…you actually made that sound nice. I'm impressed.

Vader-I suppose that I took a page out of your book and learned a thing or two about negotiations.

Obi Wan-I believe you're referring to the ones where nothing blows up?

Vader-Yes, the one that still bore me to death.

Obi Wan-Well, I really like the family portrait that you described, but I don't see you or Luke anywhere in the picture.

I regretted my choice of words the second after I said them, but it was already too late. I could see the sadness in his eyes and could sense some of the pain lingering inside his broken heart. Vader looked at the floor and sighed before answering in a much more serious tone than before and I could do nothing to salvage the situation.

Vader-Luke and I both know that this isn't our family. It's yours. We have our own little group. Father, Son and Ahsoka, who still doesn't have a clear classification yet.

Yep. I definitely messed up. Well, the only thing left to do was change the subject to something less painful, so I decided to focus on that thing he said about Ahsoka.

Obi Wan-Ahsoka? You mean that she's still your Padawan? I mean, I understand waiting a bit before recommending her, but that just sounds ridiculous! Did you seriously wait three whole years?

He looked up again, which probably was a good sign, and then let out a sad sigh. Great...I successfully failed my mission.

Vader-I never had the chance to even try. I was planning to talk about it with you when she and I returned from the mission we were on back then, but we were called to Coruscant because of an attack on the Temple, which I now know was orchestrated by Palpatine, just like everything else. Big surprise there. Anyway, he made Bariss pin it on Ahsoka and the Council expelled her without a second thought, leaving Padme and I to fix everything, as per usual. When she and I managed to prove Ahsoka's innocence in court, which was mere moments before she was sentenced to execution, Yoda asked her to return to the Order but she was still waiting for the Council's apology. Unfortunately, Windu thought that telling her that the mess the Council was responsible for was a trial from the Force was the last straw for her and she refused to come back. I tried to convince her to do otherwise, but she wouldn't listen to me.

Obi Wan-Anakin I…I'm so sorry. It won't happen this time, I promise.

Vader-It still may. The Force works in mysterious ways Master. Perhaps it willed her away from a corrupt order is under the Senate's and therefore Palpatine's control. Thinking back, it may have been for the best.

Obi Wan-So you aren't mad?

Vader-I still believe that it's an excellent example of the current Order's flaws, but I don't see why I should be angry about it when it isn't set in stone.

Obi Wan-I see.

Vader's head tilted downwards again and I could see that the banter was over. He wanted to discuss something very serious.

Vader-…Master, I…I have to apologize. For everything.

Obi Wan-No Anakin. I'm the one that should apologize. Your turn is clearly my fault. I didn't do a good enough job of preparing you for Palpatine's manipulations and you became a victim of his schemes.

Vader-Not about that. About Mustafar. I know you've seen it.

Obi Wan-I only saw the aftermath. Anakin is the one that saw the whole thing. We've been trying to make sense of it, but we just couldn't find anyone that fit the picture these visions were describing.

Vader-Anyone that you hadn't met yet.

Obi Wan-That was the theory. Anakin proposed it a while back. He told us that one explanation as to why we couldn't find you was that we hadn't met you yet.

Vader-A good assumption.

Obi Wan-It was one.

I paused for a moment and I decided that I would ask Vader if Luke really knew. I wanted him to say that Luke had no idea, but my mind was telling me otherwise. Regardless, I had to hear Vader, no, Anakin say it to actually believe it.

Obi Wan-Luke. Did he…know?

Vader-He did. Ahsoka and I managed to get to Yavin 4 before you did and I told him the basics. He was reluctant to listen at first and was just trying to understand what was happening to him but we talked everything out and after I explained the plan to him he agreed to help us defeat Palpatine.

Obi Wan-So you're the reason he told me that I should try to go into your mind?

Vader-Yes. I didn't want you to find out sooner than what I had foreseen. He disagreed at the time, but did it anyways. Apparently he trusted me enough for that. He only really understood why I wanted to wait instead of telling you right away when he met Anakin for the first time. I suppose that he saw how…emotional my younger self can be.

Obi Wan-Yes, Anakin can…overreact sometimes.

Vader-You tell me...

Vader started moving his hands around, as if trying to use the Force. I was about to remind him about the Force inhibitors inside the cuffs but he quickly opened them and proceeded to stand up and lean against the wall of his cell. I was surprised by the fact that the Force inhibitors didn't work on him, but he started talking before I got the chance.

Vader-Well, now that we've gone through all the "I'm Anakin from the future and I'm not actually evil" crap I'm sure you have some questions.

His actions had surprised me once again, although I really shouldn't be expecting anything at this point, and I responded politely while making a list of questions in my mind.

Obi Wan-Can I ask anything?

Vader-Of course. Oh, and you don't have to worry about offending me. Ahsoka and I have been through this already and I'll tell you if I don't want to answer something.

Obi Wan-Alright then. First question. Is Ahsoka here with you?

Vader-Yes, she is. As I said before, she went with me when I first sensed Luke's presence on Yavin 4.

Obi Wan-She's Lady Reaper isn't she?

Vader-Well…yes, but she isn't a Sith. Heck, she doesn't even use the Dark Side! I mean, she knowns how to use it, but she chooses not to.

Obi Wan-But you still do?

Vader-Yes, but Qui Gon has helped me Master my control when using it. I'm not in danger of falling prey to its temptations.

Well, there goes my "expect the unexpected" rule. At least I was about to get my answers on that topic and clear any misconceptions that are probably already making themselves comfortable in my head.

Obi Wan-Master Qui Gon? Is he here too?

Vader-Yes and no.

Obi Wan-What is that supposed to mean?

Vader-Huh. I see that my younger self's impatience has rubbed off on you.

Obi Wan-Hmm…perhaps that is true, but you can't blame me.

Vader-No, I most certainly cannot.

Obi Wan-Can you please answer me?

Vader-Huh. It seems that I have your interest now.

Obi Wan-Anakin, you've always had my interest, but now you have my attention.

Vader-Alright alright! He's the one that brought me here. I was dueling with Ahsoka inside a Sith Temple on Malachor 5 and when I couldn't bring myself to kill her he decided to give me another chance and made both of us travel through time. We ended up on Tatooine, three months before the Clone Wars began and had enough time to plan ahead and figure out how to deal with Palpatine.

Obi Wan-Speaking of Clones, Luke said that they turned on the Jedi. Is there any way we can fix this?

Vader-Oh, that? It's already been taken off! I sent Snips to deal with it a while ago.

Obi Wan-So, we aren't in danger?

Vader-Not from your troopers. Just a psychopathic Sith Lord that was an army of Cultists and the Galactic Senate to his beck and call! All in all, nothing to worry about!

Obi Wan-Oh yes, I'm sure that we have an enormous chance against him!

Vader-Sarcasm aside, Qui Gon did mention that he would talk to you as soon as you found out the truth, so you can expect him to visit soon.

Obi Wan-Am I going to have a dream? A vision?

Vader-No, but you'll get to see him again.

Obi Wan-That sounds nice.

Vader-I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to.

My communicator suddenly started beeping and I saw that Anakin was calling me. He was probably wondering where I was. Besides, I have been talking with Anakin for a while now.

Obi Wan-It's Anakin. Well, younger you.

Vader-I know that.

Obi Wan-I should take this.

Vader-Please do, but there is one last thing about Qui Gon.

Obi Wan-Go on.

Vader-Don't be surprised if he's a bit…blue.

Blue? Why would he be blue? I didn't have the time to think about this anyways, I had to answer Anakin's call or else he would turn the entire Temple upside down looking for me.

I look one last peek at Vader and saw him retrieve his helmet from the cell's floor. He put it back on and nodded, giving me permission to leave the area. I answered Anakin's call and I instantly saw that he looked worried, which was never a good thing. Regardless of how he looked, I was sure it couldn't be that bad.

Anakin-Master! I figured out who Vader is!

I was shocked for the…what was it, the tenth time in one day? Wow, that has to be some kind of record. Not knowing how to answer him, I decided to play dumb and see if he actually knew or was just jumping to conclusions. Besides, as I said before, there was no way it was as bad as it seemed.

Obi Wan-What do you mean Anakin?

Anakin-Obi Wan…it's…it's me.

And there I was. Obi Wan Kenobi, Sith Slayer, beloved Jedi Master, an amazing General and an esteemed member of the Jedi High Council, standing in an abandoned corridor of the Jedi Temple and being in utter shock for the eleventh time in one day…

**Well well well, I bet you guys didn't see that coming did you? I'm sure you thought I couldn't possibly be cruel enough to leave you on a cliffhanger again, but you were wrong! I can be this cruel and I will be! In all seriousness, I really enjoyed writing Obi Wan's reactions to Vader's answers in this chapter and I'm more than excited to begin chapter 30, where poor Obi Wan is going to have to explain all this to Anakin, who is overreacting as usual…**

**Anyways, let me explain some stuff about the chapter in case one of you didn't understand something. Obi Wan isn't very surprised when he finds out that Vader is actually Anakin because he pretty much figured it out on his own and just needed confirmation (and yes, the first paragraph is the extended version of the one that ended Chapter 28). **

**Vader is falling back into old patterns (which is actually a theme I plan on exploring further later on) when he talks with his old Master and is brave enough to joke about something that considers very important just so he can see Obi Wan laughing at his banter again. He has (understandably) missed his brother in all but blood.**

**Vader has also learned from his training with Qui Gon, because he would certainly be blaming the Council otherwise, and has also adopted some of the Force Ghost's own teachings, but no one can blame him. Besides, I think that this makes him different from both of his previous personas (Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Imperial War Lord Darth Vader), which is a really good thing for both the character and the story. **

**Obi Wan's reaction to the things Vader says is something I believe would actually happen. In my (personal) opinion he would be hesitant to ask questions and the scene from the Council Chambers would be the main reason for that. He would also want to spare Anakin from the harder and heavier questions he can ask, despite the fact that Vader assured him that he wouldn't mind (he would). I also think that Obi Wan would be genuinely curious about Ahsoka's fate since he has started connecting with her by now and that the mention of Qui Gon would both startle him and gain his attention. **

**If anyone has any other questions then feel free to PM me. I'll be more than glad to answer them. I'm also encouraging you guys to take a moment and review my work (I really appreciate it) and to check out newest project (and yes, this is the only shameless plug you'll find here) which is called "A Messed Up Destiny". It's on my profile and has similar themes and plot with this story (the prompt of "Vader goes to the past and has to defeat Palpatine"), but I intend to go in a completely separate direction and be a bit darker later on too, so it's not the same thing. Anyhow, that's all folks. I'll see you in the next chapter, but until then, May the Force be with you! **


	30. Identity revealed part 3

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome to chapter 30 of the story! I apologize for any delay (assuming I don't post this on time), but I've been having a lot of trouble with everyone's reactions to the big reveal so I may not be able to finish this in time. In case you want to know I'm planning on uploading this on either Friday the 18****th**** or Saturday the 19****th****. Anyways, Last chapter ended with a cliffhanger when Anakin contacted Obi Wan and told him that he knew he was Vader. To be honest I was going to keep that from him for a bit longer, but the plot bunny that got into my head the other day wouldn't let me.**

**Anakin-Thank the Force! I was tired of being so confused all the time!**

**Anakin! Go back to the Temple or…I'll…I'll get the High Ground! Same goes for anyone else that interrupts me! Good? Good. Damn these guys are starting to get on my nerves. Except Snips. She's cool. **

**Ahsoka-So, can I just chill here with you?**

**Sure. You can even pitch me ideas if you want to. **

**Ahsoka-Really? I thought only the fans were allowed to do that!**

**Well, you may have my one-time "hangout pass" and stay here for the rest of the chapter. **

**Ahsoka-Neat. We haven't been able to hang out in ages!**

**True. If only Anakin wasn't so preoccupied with yelling at Luke at right now then maybe we'd all be able to hang out together afterwards.**

**Ahsoka-I wish. Poor Luke has been hearing it for over an hour now. **

**Yeah…I should probably get back to the prologue, so just let me finish this and we chat later.**

**Ahsoka-Sure thing. I'll just wait over here.**

**Thanks Snips. *clears throat***

**As I was saying before, the last chapter ended on a cliffhanger that put our heroes into a very difficult situation. With Darth Vader's identity now reveled to his younger self and Anakin's newfound existential crisis Obi Wan and Luke will have to explain everything they can to the hot-headed Jedi and make sure to stop him from doing something he'll regret… **

**So…what did you think Snips? **

**Ahsoka-It was pretty good, but I think you should warn everyone about these Force abilities you have written down in your notepad-thingy. I haven't even heard of them before.**

**Huh. I guess canon really is different from Legends. Also, I'm actually going to use them in the next chapter so I really don't need to do that now.**

**Ahsoka-I think you should**

**Note: Any and all Force abilities utilized by Vader and other characters (with the exception of the whole "summoning Phantoms" thing from chapter 26) during this and the next couple chapters can be found in Star Wars Legends and aren't my intellectual property.**

**Ahsoka-That means that he doesn't own the idea for them. Someone else does. Oh, we also aren't profiting from these ideas. This story is only made for fun.**

**Damn. That was a really good disclaimer for your first time. **

**Anyways, I'll let you guys move on to the Title Crawl while I show Ahsoka the ropes of Fanfiction writing. **

**Chaos in the Jedi Temple! After discovering the identity to Separatist Leader Darth Vader Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi has to deal with his former apprentice, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who has also uncovered the secret and believes himself to be a monster and responsible for Vader's atrocities. Jedi Padawan Luke Skywalker is trying to help stabilize the situation, but as more and more time passes our heroes realize that a meeting between the Jedi Knight and the Dark Lord may be the only thing that can force Anakin to pull himself together…**

**Jedi Temple, Containment area, mere moments ago, Obi Wan's point of view:**

I took one last peek at Vader and saw him retrieve his helmet from the cell's floor. He put it back on and nodded, giving me permission to leave the area, even if I didn't actually need it. I answered Anakin's call and I instantly saw that he looked worried, which was never a good thing. Regardless of how he looked, I was sure it couldn't be that bad.

Anakin-Master! I figured out who Vader is!

I was shocked for the…what was it, the tenth time in one day? Wow, that has to be some kind of record. Not knowing how to answer him, I decided to play dumb and see if he actually knew anything or was just jumping to conclusions. Besides, as I said before, there was no way it was as bad as it seemed.

Obi Wan-What do you mean Anakin?

Anakin-Obi Wan…it…it's me.

And there I was. Obi Wan Kenobi, Sith Slayer, beloved Jedi Master, an amazing General and an esteemed member of the Jedi High Council, being in utter shock for the eleventh time in one day…

**Five minutes later, Anakin's quarters:**

The first thing I had done when Anakin told me that he knew was to hung up, and in hindsight, that might not have been such a good thing after all, because Anakin was physically shaking when I entered his room a few minutes later. Luke was already there, probably because Vader had told him to go, and was trying to calm Anakin down, but it was to no avail. I rushed to his side immediately and placed a hand on his shoulder, only for him to pull away as quickly as he could.

Anakin-Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you!

Obi Wan-It's alright Padawan, I'm here now.

Anakin-Master please! I don't want to hurt you!

Luke-You won't hurt us father. It's still you and you'd never do that.

Anakin-You said that Vader cut off your hand! I am Vader, so I did that! I'm the one that hurt you Luke!

Luke-I already told you father! That was an accident! Neither of us wanted it to happen! It just did!

Obi Wan-Besides, those things haven't happened yet. You'll never do them if I'm there to help you Padawan and I always will be.

Anakin-No! You won't! I killed you remember? I killed you Master!

The poor boy was terrified. Luke sent me a quick message through our growing Force Bond and tried to apologize for not telling me earlier, but I instructed him to focus on the task and help me calm Anakin down, but it quickly became clear that he wasn't able to help. Anakin had kept ranting about the various things he knew about Vader, even if they weren't inherently bad. My former Padawan was just making them sound like it and I even found myself agreeing with some of his points, but this wasn't the time for a debate. I had a hotheaded Jedi to calm down and no intention of leaving this room until I had managed that…or until I had to chase after him, like I would have to right about now if I was sensing his feelings correctly.

Anakin had already jumped out of the chair he had previously sunk in and had ran out of the room, his feelings barely controlled. I tried to run after him, but was suddenly stopped. I looked at Luke, only to see his hand outstretched and was…using the Force? I couldn't say for sure, but I suspected he was the one stopping my movement. The young Jedi stayed silent for a moment and just stared at me before speaking.

Luke-You need to know when to quit. He's obviously going to see mom, so we know where he's going. No need to run after him and make him even more upset.

Luke had truly become a wise man, even with his somewhat limited training as a Jedi. A man worthy of being one, that's for sure. Knowing that, I decided to ponder over his words for a moment and I found myself quickly agreeing with him.

Obi Wan-You're right. We should let him vent.

Luke-No. What we should do is be there for him. Father said he never planned, or even wanted this to happen, but he did give me instructions in case I needed them.

Obi Wan-Alright then. What did he say?

Luke-He told me that I should take him to Padme and let her calm him down before bringing him in so he can explain things and hopefully avoid getting his head chopped of by a stray lightsaber strike.

Obi Wan-Luke, I can't exactly bring him there, or even get him out of here, for that matter.

Luke-I know, but Father is nothing if not resourceful. He'll be there.

Obi Wan-Are you sure?

Luke-Yep. He knows a lot more about the Force than any other Jedi…or Sith.

Obi Wan-I assume that he taught you this…ability?

Luke-He did. It's called Force Freeze. He actually saw someone else use it in a Force vision and decided to learn it for himself.

Obi Wan-I'm going to assume that it isn't something the Council would approve of.

Luke-I know what you're implying and that's not it. Father and I have agreed that I'll never use the dark side for anything, just like Ahsoka.

Obi Wan-Ahsoka has yellow eyes. Force, it feels weird saying that.

Luke-The yellow eyes are a Force Projection and yeah, it can be a bit weird sometimes.

Obi Wan-Force Projection? What the heck is that?

Luke-As I said, Father more about the Force that both the Jedi and the Sith. In fact he's "become more powerful than any Jedi…or Sith.". His words, not mine.

Obi Wan-It seems like he's not the only one that knows a few tricks.

Luke looked at his hand for a moment before nodding silently.

Luke-Yeah. I guess he's not.

Obi Wan-So, about Vader…

Suddenly Vader's mechanical breathing filled the room and I turned around, only to see that he was just standing there with his arm crossed, as if he had been expecting me to ask that question.

Vader-You called?

I could practically hear the smugness in the elder Jedi's, Sith's…no, man's voice and it reminded me of Anakin for a moment. Oh, yes. We still had to go see him.

Vader-You are correct. I know myself better than anyone and it's safe to say that he'll do something rash, stupid, or both before the hour is over if he doesn't get what he wants.

Obi Wan-I was shielding.

Vader-You were trying to. That is why you failed.

Luke-Father, do you mind if we save the "I'm better at you at everything" shtick until later?

Vader-No, I suppose I don't. Come, we must go.

I was about to ask Vader how he was planning to get past the Jedi that were guarding the Temple's entrances, but he simply walked out of Anakin's room and right past two Temple Guards, who didn't even flinch when he passed by them. Luke shot me a glance that made me understand that now wasn't a good time for questions and I resorted to following them to the hangar and then to Padme's apartment via speeder. Luke was piloting the speeder, even when Vader insisted that he knew Coruscant traffic better than anyone else, but both Luke and I weren't particularly fond of being on a seemingly self-driving speeder, so the idea was quickly dropped. Vader had mumbled something about "not turning this into another trench incident", but I was smart enough to restrain myself from asking about it.

The three of us reached Padme's apartment quickly enough and were instantly allowed inside, although I suspect that Vader was using some Sith trick to make the guards ignore protocol and just let us right in. Speaking of Vader, he took the lead as soon as we were allowed to Padme's penthouse and I could swear that I even saw him phasing through the bloody doors before Luke could open them, but that must have just been my eyes playing tricks on me, because such things were simply impossible.

Luke-Are you done pondering about my father's powers? Remember, we need you for this Ben.

Obi Wan-You're right Luke. I failed Anakin once. I won't let him down again.

Vader-Mustafar was not the first letdown, by far, but it was the most painful.

Obi Wan-I'm sorry. I should have been a better Master.

Vader-It wasn't a Master that I needed. It was a friend. The one you never could have been. Be sure to fix your mistake this time around.

Obi Wan-I will. I promise.

Vader-Good. Now, let us proceed.

We all walked further inside the apartment and I caught sight of Anakin and Padme. She had him locked in a hug and was trying to comfort him, but it didn't seem to be working, regardless of how much she tried. Poor Padme. I probably can't even imagine what she's going through right now, with Anakin shaking in her arms, completely and utterly broken. She was holding the man with such love and care, it was surprising me even after learning that he was married to her. He had melted into the hug, trying to give himself even a slither of comfort, but he had yet to succeed in that task. They were so focused on each other that they hadn't noticed any of us three, but I was the only one who seemed to be surprised by that. Luke approached them slowly and Vader hung back, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, like he had done in Anakin's room mere minutes ago.

Luke-Mother?

Padme-Luke? You…you're here!

Luke-Of course I am. Father needs us right now.

Padme-He said that you hated him. That you didn't want to see him again. I was so scared…

Luke-You shouldn't have been. Anakin is just in shock right now.

Padme-Why? What happened?

Luke-Has he said anything to you?

Padme-Only that he's done something terrible. The rest has been a pile of garbled nonsense. Something about "burning in fire" and a duel on the Death Star.

Luke-Oh. Well…

Padme-Please tell me what's wrong with him. I need to know.

Luke-He found out who Vader is. It was too much for him.

Padme-Vader? What…oh no…No it can't be! Please Luke, please tell me it isn't him! Anyone but Anakin!

Luke-I'm sorry mom. I can't lie to you.

A tear left Padme's eye and Vader was suddenly gone from the spot he had been standing in for the past minute or so and had appeared right beside her. She looked at him with a look of pure shock in her eyes and she was probably trying to figure out how he even got there since Luke hadn't mentioned that he was here in the first place, but her shock was replaced by curiosity when he kneeled in front of her.

Dropping on one knee, Vader removed his mask and brought his head to the same height hers was at. He looked her in the eyes, but he said nothing. She studied him for a moment before hugging him fiercely and muttering an apology for judging him. He just stared into her eyes and smiled. He seemed so happy in that moment. It was as if the whole galaxy had disappeared and it was just the two of them. Both broken, but standing proud. Both terrified, but standing bravely. Both alone, but standing together. It was a beautiful moment for everyone present. I knew that tears had started leaving my eyes already, but I didn't have the strength to stop them. Even Anakin had stopped shaking and was staring at the two of them in shock, wondering what in the name of Tatooine, his words and not mine, was he seeing. The silence was broken a couple moments later when Vader said something. It was in such a low voice that no one seemed to have heard him, so he repeated the word. It only served to make the scene in front of me even more beautiful.

Vader-Padme.

Padme-Anakin.

Vader-…Hi.

Padme-Hi to you too.

Vader let out a soft sigh and stood back up, at his full height. No one said anything after seeing his full height and even I must admit that he was more terrifying in this moment than in any of our previous encounters and I don't think it was because of his height or armor. No. We had all seen those before. It was because Vader, the supposed "True" Lord of the Sith, one of the best military commanders in both this and his own time and the man who prided himself for being a literal Master of the Force itself actually looked unsure, as if he didn't know what to do or say. There was something about his presence in the Force that made him terrifying, but at the same time it made him vulnerable, it made him seem broken, defeated and I, or anyone else for that matter, didn't know what to do with that. The older man eventually let out another soft sigh before turning to Anakin, who was completely stunned by his older self's behavior.

Vader-I…assume you have questions.

Anakin-I do. First of all, what the heck was that?

Vader-What was what?

Anakin-That thing you did. With Padme. How the heck did you manage that? I mean, it looked like you found your soulmate or something.

Vader-No, that wasn't it. I just missed her, that's all. You and I are different Anakin. The two of you were meant for each other, but I am not you. There is another person that belongs to me and that I belong to. She isn't the same as the version of her you've met, but she's lovely.

Anakin-Huh. I honestly expected you to turn me to the dark side or something, nothing like this.

Luke-I tried telling you that he's changed.

Anakin-Yeah…I guess you did.

Obi Wan-Well, I'm glad that everyone's getting along now, but-

Vader-No buts old man. I have yet to explain anything and I'm sure that everyone has their fair share of questions.

Padme-That, we do.

Vader-Ugh. I suggest we get this over with…

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how I, Obi Wan Kenobi, ended up having a three-hour-long conversation with my former Jedi Padawan, his wife, their son and a former Sith Lord. There have been times in my life where I thought of what an outsider would be thinking if they ever overheard one of the conversations Anakin and I had, but this was just taking to a whole other level. Sufficed to say, the more painful questions were dealt with first, meaning things like Order 66 and Mustafar, and I could sense that all five of us had found some comfort in this absurd discussion we were having. Speaking of said discussion, it had turned into a mixture of remembering "the good old days", telling war stories and laughing at Anakin and Vader's weird, and sometimes dark, sense of humor while sitting down comfortably inside a Senator's apartment. Huh. Sometimes it's worth wondering what the world has come to.

**So…the reveal is finally done! And I have a lot of stuff to explain, but before we get into that I'd like to ask if you enjoyed that last bit with the Forth-Wall Breaking from Obi Wan. I found it a bit weird at first and had to re-write it ****twelve freaking times**** to make it work, but I hope it was enjoyable. Now, on to the explanations.**

**Firstly, I sincerely hope that you believe Anakin's reaction is plausible. I mean, Anakin overreacts to everything so something this big would be a massive hit in the gut, especially when we're talking about a guy known for jumping to conclusions and being the rashest person in the Star Wars universe. I'm sure that you all expected him to take it really badly and I hope that I didn't overdo it him going nuts. **

**Secondly, I hope that Obi Wan and Padme are believable as well, but I think I did a great job with those two because I have them react very in-character. Obi Wan was going to leave Anakin alone and not be there for him if Luke hadn't corrected the Jedi Master's mistake and the first time we see Padme she's doing everything she can to comfort Anakin while pushing her own fears aside so she can focus on the task at hand. **

**Lastly, I think that Vader's reaction to actually seeing Padme for the first time in decades is appropriate (and I mean actually see her with his own eyes and not through the lenses of his mask or a hologram) because he'll always love Padme. He's still part-Anakin so that makes sense to me and I also think that Vader's explanation of "things have changed and I know I'm not meant for you" makes sense to you guys because I can honestly see it working from here. Vader and Ahsoka aren't the same people they used to be nearly two decades earlier. War and experiences have changed both of them and it wouldn't make sense for them to love the same people. Vader does love Padme, but not in the way Anakin does. He'll do anything he can to keep her safe, but he doesn't want to be with her. Ahsoka on the other hand used to have a crush on the seemingly perfect Anakin Skywalker (in this story's canon), but now she's able to accept Vader's (many) flaws and see past them, thus allowing herself to see who he truly is behind the mask, literally and figuratively. **

**Okay, I think I've explained everything well enough for you guys. Don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions (I'll be happy to answer) and make sure to review my work and tell me what you think! I'm trying to improve as much as possible so constructive criticism is more than welcome, but no hating or flames please. Anyways, I'll see you all in chapter 31, but until then, May the Force be with you! **


	31. Identity revealed part 4

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there and welcome to chapter 31 of Vader's Second Chance! We'll get to it in just a moment everyone but I wanted to thank you all first for the continued support and great reviews, as well as the follows and favorites. Now, about this chapter. We'll pick it up a couple hours after we last saw our heroes and they will finally have a proper meeting with Ahsoka (the one from the future), who has managed to stop Cad Bane from stealing the Holocron (this was a last minute change, roll with it) and will get to see everyone's reactions to her and vice versa. Anyways, another big thanks to all of you folks for being awesome and without further ado, let's go to the title crawl! **

**The chaos continues! As elite bounty hunter Cad Bane sabotages critical systems and attempts to steal an invaluable Holocron from the Jedi Archives the Jedi Masters fail to anticipate his plan, which is fawned by Lady Reaper, the apprentice of Darth Vader. With the bounty hunter now in custody and the Separatist leader on the run, will the Jedi be able to keep this Holocron out of the wrong hands? **

**Padme's apartment, three hours after Vader's escape, Anakin's point of view:**

If someone had come to me yesterday and said that I would end up chilling out with my future self- who used to be a Sith Lord- in the middle of my wife's apartment I would have called them crazy. Then again, that's what I would have done yesterday. Today is a different case. When Vader first showed up in Padme's apartment I didn't even notice him, or maybe just didn't want to accept that he was there. I was terrified of what he had done, thinking that I would one day do the same because he was my future self, but he quickly dismissed my fears after the whole thing with Padme. He assured me that he and Luke were here to prevent that very thing and was more than happy to answer all my questions except the ones that had to do with Mustafar, but nobody can really blame him for that. My curiosity had peaked when he mentioned this "lovely person", but I hadn't pushed for answers as I had far more important questions at the time.

Luke-…listening? Anakin, are you listening?

Anakin-What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff.

Obi Wan-Anakin, I believe that you shouldn't do that too often. Vader here is a prime example of the why.

Vader-I've missed this banter. I've missed it quite a lot.

Luke-Well, I'm happy you're enjoying yourself Father.

Ahsoka-Same here.

None of us had noticed Vader's apprentice sneak into the room and Vader himself seemed surprised by her appearance. Lady Reaper on the other hand, she had a cocky grin on her face and was staring at Vader, who appeared to be genuinely confused.

Obi Wan-Hello there!

Ahsoka-General Kenobi! It's good to see you!

Padme-I suppose that this would be Ahsoka?

Luke-Yeah, it's her. Haven't had the chance to hang out with her much, but she seems pretty cool.

Vader-All of my apprentices are cool. And absolutely overpowered too.

Ahsoka-Can't argue with that assessment. Not after meeting Galen.

Obi Wan-Who?

Vader-Galen Marek was Ahsoka's replacement during the time of the Empire. The boy turned on me and almost managed to kill both the Emperor and myself, but he was dealt with.

Anakin-Oh. Should we worry?

Vader-No. There will be no Sith to endanger him this time. He and his father will be fine.

Padme-His father?

Vader-A Jedi Knight who got married in secret, much like you and Anakin.

Obi Wan-As much as I enjoy the history lessons, I believe Ahsoka was telling me something you should all hear.

Ahsoka-He's right. I have both good and bad news.

Vader-Bad news first.

Ahsoka-Bane got away.

Vader-The good news?

Ahsoka-I got the Holocron and "borrowed" more than half the files in the restricted section of the Archives. We'll have a lot of information to go through.

Vader-I'll just tell Revan and Bastila to take a look. They know the ancient texts better than I do.

Obi Wan raised a questioning eyebrow at that statement, but I sent him a mental reply, telling him that he should ask Luke about it later. He seemed satisfied for now, so I turned my attention back to Vader and Lady Reaper, I mean…Ahsoka, to make sure I wouldn't miss much of the conversation.

Ahsoka-…so anyways, we should get out of here fast. I think that Palpatine's spies are catching on to me.

Padme-How can you tell?

Ahsoka-I decade of working for Rebel Intelligence and all these stealth missions I've been doing as a Sith are more than enough experience to be able to tell. Also, I can sense them with the Force.

Anakin-You should have led with that.

Vader-I agree with Anakin, but I also think we should hurry. I sense that Windu is going near my cell, so I must return to the Temple.

Luke-I'll be joining Father. We have a duel to fake.

Padme-You know, even though the duels are fake they sound very intense.

Vader-They are meant to look that way too.

Anakin-And the one on Ryloth certainly did. I've never seen so much lighting in my life!

Vader-Prey that you don't fight Sidious then, because that was only a fraction of what he can do.

Obi Wan-How powerful is he anyways?

Vader-His power is no match for mine. I can assure you of that much.

Anakin-So, we shouldn't underestimate your power then?

Vader-Do not make a joke out of my misery. It isn't funny.

Luke-Yeah that was kind of mean.

Ahsoka-Agreed. None of us should joke about those kinds of things. At least not when Ani doesn't start it.

Padme-Ani?

Ahsoka-He said I could call him that.

Anakin-Speaking of that, I have a couple questions about the "dating my former Padawan" thing.

Ahsoka-It's not that complicated really.

Vader-I disagree. It's complicated enough to be one of those romance stories you'd find on the Holonet's drama shows.

A shout was suddenly heard in the distance and the distinct sound of lighting followed soon after. Padme nearly jumped in surprise but managed to compose herself while Obi Wan shot another questioning glance at Luke. The younger Jedi shrugged him shoulders and muttered something about us getting used to it, but I didn't catch the whole phrase. Thankfully Vader put a quick end to my momentary confusion when he told me that he had just taken care of a hostile, thinking that the sentence wouldn't raise even more questions than before.

Vader-What? I have the ability to smite people and I like to use it. Do you have a problem with that?

Padme-That was you?

Luke-Yeah, it was him. As I said before, Father has become more powerful than any Jedi or Sith.

I was about to ask Luke if he could show me a thing or two so I could start learning to use the ability, but he cut me off when he practically jumped out of his seat with both Vader and Ahsoka doing the same moments later. All three of them ran out of the room and I only got a mental message from telling me to come to the Temple in a bit and that I should bring Obi Wan, but I didn't get an explanation for their actions. Padme looked at me while raising an eyebrow, probably expecting an answer, but I had nothing to say so I resorted to a shrug of the shoulder. Obi Wan stood up immediately after that and started making a cup of coffee while mumbling something along the lines of "That boy will be the death of me…". Padme got a call at the same time and went to go answer, so Obi Wan and I thought it best to leave as soon as we finished our coffees and headed to the Jedi Temple, not knowing of the insanity awaiting us there.

**Meanwhile, Jedi Temple, Luke's point of view:**

Father and I had really made a mess out of the Temple. We probably shouldn't have gone all out on each other, but he was hell-bent on beating me without me having to let him. Yeah, that was the plan. For me to be defeated by Father so he could drop some more clues for the Jedi to follow, but it was going terribly.

We had made our grand entrance through a window in the Archives (Force knows how long it took us to get up there) and immediately retrieved our lightsabers which had fallen on the ground. Surrounding Jedi Knights and Masters tried to join the fight and the Padawans escorted the younglings away while Father made a joke out of the older Jedi. It wasn't long before only I, Master Nu and some other Padawan were left standing. The Padawan in question was Trilla Suduri, apprentice of Jedi Knight Cere Junda, who wasn't half bad with a lightsaber for her age.

The girl looked a little younger than Anakin did and was still a Padawan, but she wasn't bad at fighting, which made my job a lot more difficult. Master Nu and Father had been exchanging strikes for a while and Trilla tried to intervene, but I told her to go warn the Council before launching myself in between the two other combatants. Master Nu was old but agile and it looked like Father had trouble keeping up with her, but I knew that he was playing along in order to get the two of us alone. I went along with the plan and charged him, only to be thrown into the nearest wall, which momentarily defied physics by breaking apart and blocking the entrance. I knew that Father was showing off at this point and I nearly burst into laughter when I saw him turn the duel around in what seemed like half a second. Master Nu's blade flew out of her hand and into Father's a moment later, solidifying his victory.

Jocasta Nu-Lord Vader. I presume you're going to kill me?

Vader-No, my friend. I have…other uses for you. You will make for a most valuable prisoner.

Luke-Not on my watch!

I launched myself at Father while he raised a hand and used the Force, freezing me in mid-air and leaving the Jedi Master in a state of shock.

Vader-My apologies, but no one will be able to stop us this time.

Luke-Keeping her is dangerous. You are no match for a true Master of the Force.

Vader-Perhaps I am not, but I will only be certain on the day I actually find one.

Luke-The dark side won't give you what you desire. You can still join us! You can help us destroy Sidious!

Vader-I do not need you for that my boy. I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of.

Luke-You sure about that? People have told me that I'm pretty strong, maybe even stronger than you.

Father used a Force Choke one me, but did so lightly so I wouldn't be hurt.

Vader-Be careful on to…choke, on your aspirations Jedi.

I used the Force on the control panel of Father's suit and turned the little lights off, so he played along and pretended to be unable to fight.

Luke-Same here, Sith.

That was the moment where it had all gone to Hell. Would've managed to come back too if Master Windu hadn't stepped through the door, followed by several Jedi Temple Guards. Two of the armored Jedi made their way to Master Nu and the rest approached me, lightsabers ignited. They pointed their weapons at me and Master Windu gave them a nod before they restrained me.

Luke-Hey! What are you doing?!

Mace Windu-Enough! Both of you are under arrest, Sith!

Luke-Sith? Oh, you've got to be kidding me!

Vader-Master Windu! I'm glad you are here. Perhaps you'd like to initiate round two of our duel? I never got the pleasure of slicing you in half after all.

Mace Windu-No, we shall not. Darth Vader and Luke Lars, in the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest!

Luke-Why am I being arrested? I didn't do anything!

Master Nu-Mace, the boy is right. He's been trying to help.

Mace Windu-He's a Sith Lord and a traitor, take him away!

Vader-No! Do you not see that you have fallen, Jedi? Betraying one of your own in favor of some dogmatic practices? You are blind fools! The Emperor will destroy you if you don't let me help you! He has to die!

Luke-You know, we don't agree on everything, but I fully support that last part. Palpatine is too dangerous Master. He is too destructive to stay alive.

Mace Windu-You are the ones causing destruction! The Chancellor is being accused of being something he isn't and we nearly fell for your tricks!

Vader-Tricks? What tricks?

Mace Windu-Don't play ignorant Lord Vader! I have it all figured out! You and Lars are in cahoots! The Senate has demanded your death, and the traitor's trial.

Luke-You do realize that the Senate you speak of is under the control of a Sith right?

Mace Windu-We informed the Chancellor of your accusations, against Yoda's better judgement. We denied everything and even volunteered for a mediclorian scan. We performed it and found nothing! Nothing at all! It proves your lies!

Vader-Even if he hadn't fooled you into believing this nonsense, I had no way of reaching Padawan Lars and I certainly believe that Yoda would disagree with your actions.

Mace Windu-See? He's defending the boy!

Vader-I merely care for an innocent's life Jedi. It shouldn't be that hard to understand.

Luke-Uh, thanks I guess…

Master Windu nodded to the guards and they went near Father, probably preparing to try and restrain him too. Thankfully they were unaware of the fact that Father was more than capable of ending them as soon as they got close. The Temple Guards swarmed him as he got up and reclaimed his lightsaber, but Father made quick work of all eight of them. He didn't actually kill them or do something cruel like cutting of a limb but he showered the guards with torrents of Force Lightning as well as several bursts of fire, using an ability called Pyrokinesis, and even going back to the classic Force Choke he had become famous for in both the future and present. The Jedi Temple Guards stood no chance and Windu watched it happen with an expression of utter fear on his face, knowing he'd be next.

Vader-So Master Windu, it seems that I'll get a second round with you after all.

Luke-Uh, before you do that Lord Vader. Master, I think leaving would be a good idea.

Mace Windu-Leave? Do you really think I'll let you two escape?

Vader-Your arrogance is your weakness.

Mace Windu-So be it, Sith. I'll end this now, once and for all!

Vader-We shall see Jedi. We shall see.

Father lunged at Master Windu, who parried the strike with skill I had only seen in Jedi like Obi Wan or Anakin and maybe Master Yoda, but I hadn't actually ever seen the latter fight, so I couldn't be sure. Father took a step back as Windu performed a horizontal swipe in front of him and I ran to Master Nu, trying to help her get back up. I succeeded with little effort and after taking one last glance at Father, who seemed to have the upper hand for now, I helped Master Nu flee the room. It was then that Trilla returned with Anakin and Obi Wan following closely behind her. She was panting, but the other two seemed okay.

Trilla Suduri-I…came back as…quickly as I…could. Got help.

Luke-Thanks.

Obi Wan-Where is Vader?

Luke-Inside, fighting Master Windu. Things got ugly.

Anakin-What kind of ugly?

Luke-The "dead Jedi are everywhere" kind.

Trilla Suduri-Can I help?

Obi Wan-You've done enough. We'll take it from here.

Anakin-Actually, she should check the Archives. Make sure nothing was stolen.

Luke-Good idea. Trilla, can you do that?

Trilla Suduri-Sure thing Luke. I…I'll go right away.

Obi Wan-Padawan, be sure to stay out of the restricted sections. Assuming of course that the doorway is secured.

Anakin-Yeah, safety of Holocrons, yada yada yada. Can we go help Windu now?

Luke-Yeah. We can and we will.

The three of us rushed back into the Library, only to find Father standing over Windu's half dead body, muttering something in his ear. Anakin felt confused, I could feel it through the bond, and Ben was…well, he seemed interested in the scene. I turned back to Father and tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but I only caught the last part of the conversation.

Vader-So, do really think the Force is on your side?

Mace Windu-The Force will always…oppose you…

Vader-No, it will not. I have achieved power far beyond that of a regular Jedi, or even the mightiest of Sith. My strength knows no limit, but it will be proven to you soon enough, Windu.

Mace Windu-Go…to…Hell.

Vader-A fool to the very end. I've been to Hell and back Jedi. Everyone comes from somewhere after all.

Father then stuck his saber in Windu's chest and walked away from it, slowly turning to look at the three of us. He raised his left arm to aim at Anakin and Ben and they both staggered, as if being hit by an invisible Force, and fell to the ground. He moved his hand again and locked all exits with the Force before staring at me in the eyes. They only thing I could do was stare back.

**Okay…that was a handful to write. I hope you guys like the cliffhanger and are excited to see how I'm going to fix this. Trust me, I think you'll like the way I do it, but I will stay silent for now, at least on the matter of the ending. **

**Anyways, I wanted to talk a little about the future chapters since things are starting to heat up fast. I'm making the story go through a Jedi-Centered phase so that Vader can fade in the background for a bit before the last big arc of the story (which I pretty huge if I do say so myself). What's going to happen now is that the current situation's consequences will catch up to our heroes (more specifically, Luke) and he'll end up between a rock and a hard place where the Jedi Council is concerned. There will be a big time skip that summarizes the events of the next year or so until Maul shows up and Mortis will come after that, regardless of the show's timeline. The confrontation with Palpatine will come after the conclusion of all other arcs in the story, which will be listed below for you, and will hopefully provide a satisfying ending to the story, but I need to give it some more thought. **

**Now, about Maul. He will be showing up because I have an interesting character arc in the works for him that I think you'll really enjoy, and because I need to flesh out some stuff about the final confrontation. He won't be reduced to one of Sidious' puppets because even though it would be realistic for his character I want to take things in a different direction. It won't be a redemption story, but it will diverge from canon in a huge way. **

**As far as Luke's upcoming arc is concerned, it's more of a "showing everyone's reactions to him and sticking some filler episodes in for the sake of it" than an actual character arc, but I'm only doing this because I feel like the OT did a really good job explaining Luke's character arc and I don't want to compromise that by having him do something that doesn't fit with what George Lucas had in mind, especially when you consider that he is one of my favorite characters in SW history.**

**The time skip I mentioned before will take to the end of the second year of the War (around the time of season 5) so I can finally include Satine and Obi Wan's love story into this (yes, I ship it) and have Maul and Savage enter the scene in a unique way. It will take multiple chapters to go through (there is simply too much for me to fit in a single one) and will highlight important events that happen during said year, but I can't say more without going into spoiler territory. **

**In case you were wondering, there will be a chapter where I tackle the issue of Exegol and the threat the Eternals (yes that is the name) and I will have them be defeated in a pretty ironic way. Ahsoka will also be making an on-screen appearance in said chapter and will play a major role during the first couple Maul chapters and other scenes throughout that arc. **

**Okay, last one. The reason I'm telling you guys this now is because we are about half way through the story and I want to get you hyped for the exciting stuff that's coming after the current arc is finished. Anyhow, that's all for now folks! I'll see you next time, but until then, May the Force be with you! **


	32. Expelled from the Order

**Vader's second chance**

**A Star wars story**

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns everything except my plot.**

**Hello there everyone and welcome back to the story! This chapter has been a long time coming, so I'll try to keep the prologue short. In case anyone needs a reminder of what happened in the last chapter (even I did) I'll include a summary of all the things that have happened so far and are relevant to the current plotline.**

The chapter begins in Padme's apartment and is told from (younger) Anakin's point of view. He explains how unexpected the situation he has found himself is and then gets to meet Ahsoka from the future. He also discovers that Vader is capable of smiting people without even looking at them, which scares everyone in the group. We then proceed to change points of view (from Anakin to Luke) and get to witness the duel between him and his father, who takes the time to make a joke out of the other Jedi, so it's business as usual for the pair. The fight is about to end when Mace Windu steps in, followed by eight Temple Guards, and accuses Luke of working with Vader, mentioning that he has informed the Chancellor about Luke's claims (big mistake). Vader makes quick work of the guards and moves on to Windu while Luke goes to fetch Anakin and Obi Wan. The trio make their way back in the room, only to see Vader kill Windu in cold blood and to be hit by a shockwave of Force power and tumble to the floor. The two brothers are left with no answer to their questions and Luke realizes that he is treading on thin ice with the Jedi Council after Windu's (somewhat) false accusations.

**That was the summary for anyone who needed a refresher. **

**On an unrelated note, I just finished watching episode 5 of The Mandalorian and Ahsoka was amazing! I loved the action sequences and how she played defensively in almost all of them, as well as the way she was presented throughout the rest of the episode. I also adored The Child's (and we know its name now) interactions with both Ahsoka and Din. Tell me what you guys thought about the episode in the review section, as I'd love to talk about it!**

**My rants about the newest Mandalorian episode aside, we're now moving on to the actual story. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts using the box below.**

**Anger and hate seize the day in the Jedi Temple of Coruscant as the unyielding Sith Lord Darth Vader annihilates the Jedi in a humiliating defeat. The death of Jedi Master Mace Windu can be felt through the Force as Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi are left demanding answers for the Sith Lord's behavior. Meanwhile, Jedi Padawan Luke Lars is treading on thin ice with the Jedi Council, who now believe him to be a traitor to both the Republic and the Order. **

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple Archives, Anakin's point of view:**

I had tumbled to the ground moments earlier and the only emotion plaguing my mind was utter confusion. Based on everything that Vader had told Obi Wan and me, he was the good guy, trying to stop Palpatine and end the Clone War. Luke's claims from his first day at the Temple seemed to match his story, not to mention that the Force was screaming at me to believe him, was telling me that what I had learned was indeed the truth. If all the above were true, then why was Windu's body on the ground, a gaping wound left by Vader's still ignited saber at the center of his chest? Well, that was the million credit question, wasn't it?

Obi Wan-Anakin, do you mind explaining what this was for?

Vader-For show, of course. Luke will heal Windu, thus proving his innocence to the Council and the Jedi will turn their attention back to Palpatine when they have no other targets.

Anakin-The Council is nothing if not stubborn. How are you going to convince them that Palpatine really is a Sith Lord, especially after he volunteered to take a Midichlorian test which turned out negative?

Vader-I'll work towards proving that the test had been altered. It's simple enough.

Obi Wan-Simple in principle, but hard to actually achieve.

Vader-Yes, but I will worry about that later. Preferably somewhere between "when I'm out of here" and "the near future". How does that sound?

Luke-Doesn't sound bad Father, but a dead Jedi Master certainly looks that way.

Vader-And that is why you will heal him.

Vader moved his hand and clenched his fist tightly. The security cameras in the room were then crushed into a million different pieces, even if the move was unnecessary as the Force Lightning from before had already rendered them useless. Luke then approached Windu's body and stretched his arm towards the wound, or rather the hole, on the man's chest.

Vader-Use your feelings. Locate the wound through the Force and then find your own presence.

Luke complied with Vader's orders while Obi Wan moved away and knelt beside Master Nu, checking her vitals.

Luke-I can feel it Father. What now?

Vader-Now you must be careful, son. Take a shard of your energy and place it on the wound. Then use the Force to mend them together and wait.

Luke did as Vader asked and I could see that the wound on Windu's chest slowly began to close, until the only proof of a strike landing there were the older man's charred robes. I stood there, amazed by the technique and wanting to learn more. I was about to ask Vader to teach me something when I received a mental message from him, telling me that the time for me to lean this would come at some point and that I shouldn't go against the Force's Will by pushing myself to achieve the unachievable.

Vader-I must go before this buffoon wakes, but feel free to kill him again if he annoys you too much.

Luke-He's joking. Wait, you are joking, aren't you?

Vader-Perhaps yes, perhaps not.

Those were the last words that came out of Vader's mouth before he allowed himself to be swallowed by a shadowy mist and disappeared in its vortex. Luke motioned for Obi Wan and me to come closer to him and Master Windu, so we both did. Obi Wan quickly mentioned that Master Nu had collapsed from exhaustion, but was otherwise okay, and the two of us approached Windu's fallen form, only to be greeted by a panicked Jedi Master who was not in a good mood.

Mace Windu-What? Where did…no matter. Skywalker, what happened here?

Anakin-You and the Temple Guards moved in to arrest Vader, but he got the upper hand. You were on the ground when Luke, Obi Wan and I found you Master.

Obi Wan-I can confirm that, although I'm still puzzled by the fact that I remember seeing Vader's lightsaber going through your chest. In other words, we aren't quite sure how or why you are still alive.

Anakin-True, although I would have said it with a bit more tact Master.

Luke-Come on! You're telling me that you wouldn't have just asked him how in the galaxy he survived that attack.

Anakin-Okay, to be fair, I would have asked.

Luke-Thank you.

Mace Windu-Enough, all three of you! I distinctly remember ordering the boy to be arrested! Why isn't he in a cell?

Luke-I saved your life you know. The least you could do is be nice to me.

Anakin-Master Windu has always hated Skywalkers. You are part of the family, and therefor are no different.

Luke-Oh, stag! And here I thought I was likeable!

Mace Windu-He couldn't have saved me! He's working with Vader!

Obi Wan-I must disagree with your assessment. I saw Luke use the Force to heal the wound Vader inflicted on you and I suggest you try to be even a little grateful about it.

Mace Windu-No matter. He still lied about the Chancellor, probably trying to trick us into turning against him. He should be arrested for treason.

Luke-The only way this would have been treason is if I was wrong and in all honesty, I wish I was.

Obi Wan-We shall discuss this in the next session of the Council. Until then, someone has to go check the Archives. To make sure nothing was stolen. This mess did begin with a break in after all.

Anakin-He's right. Luke and I will go.

Luke nodded to me as we both stood up straight and went towards the restricted sections of the Archives, leaving Obi Wan to deal with a pissed off Master Windu. We arrived there in barely a minute, seeing as it was a mere corner away, only to find Trilla crouched near the entrance, crying silently.

Anakin-Hey, what's wrong?

Trilla Suduri-Master Skywalker, there gone. All of them. Someone took them.

Luke-Stag. Which Holocrons are missing?

Trilla Suduri-Anything related to the Sith I guess. I didn't actually go in. I got scared. I'm-I'm so sorry. I have failed.

Luke-Hey, don't sweat it. Whoever did this could have gotten in and out long before out even walked in here and you were helping me fight Darth Vader, remember? You did an amazing job protecting Master Nu and I, and besides, we'll get the Holocrons back at some point.

Anakin-Yeah, you did well today. Without you, there might not have been a Luke to warn us about Vader and who knows what could've happened if he had caught us by surprise?

Trilla Suduri-You really think so?

Luke-Of course. Besides, the way you flipped behind him was so cool! Or that other move you did, where you ducked under your own saber and then tried to hit him on the arm! Equally amazing!

Trilla smiled happily at Luke's praise and he continued talking with her as I made my way inside the restricted section. It was indeed, empty. Ahsoka, or Lady Reaper I suppose, had mentioned "borrowing" about half the files in the Archives, so why were they completely emptied out? Except…no. She couldn't have meant half of all the files in the Archives! Surely not! Panic suddenly overcame my sense of logic and I sprinted away and to the nearest working console in order to find that the Archives were indeed, incomplete. And exactly half of the total files were missing, just like Lady Reaper had mentioned in Padme's apartment.

Obi Wan-I suppose that you saw it too?

I jumped, having been unaware of Obi Wan even coming near me and he suppressed a chuckle, trying to keep a straight face. I turned around to face him and then pointed at the screen in front of us while deciding to remain silent for once.

Obi Wan-Yes, I guess Ahsoka wasn't kidding when she said that she borrowed half the Archives.

Anakin-Guess not.

Obi Wan-Anakin, is something bothering you?

Anakin-Why do you think that?

Obi Wan-Don't deflect the question. That's my job.

Anakin-Fine, fine. I'm just worried about Luke. What if the Council decides to expel him?

Obi Wan-Anakin, he saved Master Windu's life and defended Master Nu. They won't punish him for this.

Anakin-I don't know. I've got a bad feeling about this.

Obi Wan-Nonsense, brother. You're just nervous.

Anakin-Brother?

Obi Wan-Yes, brother. What else are you supposed to be?

Anakin-Huh. Brother. I can go with that.

Obi Wan-Good. Now, I suggest we get moving. The Council has called an emergency session in light of Windu's accusations.

Anakin-You know, I've always respected the man, but he's starting to piss me off.

Obi Wan-I must admit, his actions are…inconvenient.

Anakin-Inconvenient? How insulting! I must report this at once!

Mace Windu-Report what, Skywalker?

Anakin-Nothing, Master. I was telling a joke.

Mace Windu-If that is the case, then your sense of humor is lacking.

Windu turned to leave as Obi Wan suppressed a laugh and Luke joined the three of us on our way to the Council Chambers. The elder Jedi kept his hand near his lightsaber at all times, while Obi Wan and I just strolled along. I made sure to motion to some passing Knights, sending them off to the Archives, where they would find a bigger than they had bargained for, but I didn't care. I was more worried about Luke's future, as ironic as that was.

The four of us entered the Council Chambers sooner than I would have liked and Master Windu practically jumped to his seat. Yoda didn't say anything, merely staring at Luke weirdly before letting a long, lengthy sigh escape him. The other Council Members all had their attention on Luke, but wore different expressions of their faces. Master Koon seemed more interested in the wall behind us than the actual group, Masters Ti and Secura seemed to doubt Windu's accusations and Master Fisto seemed to be concentrating on something, but I couldn't tell what. The rest all had looks of disapproval or frowns on their faces. Not a good start to a Council meeting. Obi Wan was the last to take his seat, seemingly unsure of how he should sit, but eventually settling on crossing one leg above the other while leaning back slightly, trying to look relaxed.

One glance at Luke and I could tell he wasn't nervous, or afraid. I had expected anger or some small degree of fear, this was the Council after all, but no. The only expression on his face was disapproval. Disapproval at the Council's rash decision and disapproval at Master Windu for informing Palpatine of his claims, thus making us lose one of the few advantages we had against him. I was deep in thought at that point and Yoda's voice barely managed to pull me out of it.

Yoda-Luke Lars. Know why you are here, do you?

Luke-Yes Master, I do. I'm here because Master Windu screwed us over and threw our only advantage away. Thanks for that by the way, I really appreciate it.

Yoda-More respectful, you should be. Much like your father you are, even if show it you do not. Too rash, prone to much anger and always full of fear.

Luke-Fear can be a good motivator.

Yoda-Fear is a path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate…leads to suffering.

Luke-Fear is a path to the Dark Side. I can't deny that. What I can deny is that one must take that path in the first place. Sure, fear can lead to the Dark Side, but no one can say with absolute certainty that it will.

Yoda-Only a Sith, in absolutes deals.

Luke-I'm afraid I must disagree. Father taught me that only the Jedi deal in absolutes, and I hate to see you proving him right. Not because he wasn't, but because I expected you all to be better. Not these…mindless puppets.

Mace Windu-You dare call us mindless, you insolent boy? I swear, you are even more disrespectful than your father!

Anakin-Hey! What did I even do?

Luke-Yes, so called 'Master'. I do dare. I dare call you all mindless because you are all blinded by your arrogance and pride. You have all the information you need to defeat Darth Sidious and simply do nothing, because you believe that the Force will come up with some solution for you. That it won't let the Jedi Order fall! Well guess what, the Order did fall! And what happened when you all failed? Let's see…a tyrannical madman held complete control over the galaxy for twenty years and whoever opposed him had to first deal with a sociopathic Sith Lord and his Rebel-killing lightsaber, not to mention the order of elite Jedi Killers hunting the survivors down like dogs! So yes, you all failed. I came to you in hopes of helping you survive, but now I understand what Vader said when he told me that you brought this on yourselves. He wasn't mocking or slandering you, he was absolutely right to call you blind and pathetic!

Mace Windu-You better watch your tongue if you want to stay here boy!

Yoda-Agree, I do. Such disrespect, never in eight hundred years have I witnessed.

Mace Windu-We didn't come here to listen to some boy mocking us, we came to give out your sentence! Stop this nonsense at once!

Luke-Oh, so this is the thanks I get for saving your life. Vader ran his blade through your chest and I healed you without as much as a second thought.

Mace Windu-That would be impossible without some Sith technique I'm sure! Besides, the only thing you've done is spread mistrust between us and the Senate's Leader. Nothing more!

Luke-Oh, so fighting in your War wasn't enough? I could have stayed in my time you know, spending the rest of my days with a group of friends around me and a warm cup of coffee at hand, but I left it all behind to come and help you! Why? Because even a sociopathic Sith Lord wants to save the innocent Jedi that have no word in anything this Council of idiots decides! That's why!

Yoda-Heard enough, I think we have. Proof of treason, we may not have, but expelled from the Order for breaking the Code you will be. A Jedi you are not, only a boy. If trained you I did, then truly desperate, I must have been.

Luke-Or maybe you realized the error of your ways sometime between the fall of the Republic and now. Then again, nobody would know because you were hiding on a swamp planet eating soup while millions laid down their lives for the faintest hope of one day fixing the mess you are all responsible for. Your actions pushed Vader straight down the so called 'Dark Path'. The way you singled him out and berated him for the slightest mistake while never acknowledging anything he did for you is why he never told you about his troubles. You never trusted him because of fear. Fear of what he may one day become, fear that blinded you to the fact that you were the ones that pushed onto that path to begin with and fear that clouds your judgement now. The only reason you don't believe that Palpatine is the Sith Lord is because it's your worst fear. You don't want it to be true, so you reject anything that could force you to see it!

Yoda-I said that expelled you are, young Skywalker. Either leave you will, or dragged away by the Guard you will be. Your choice it is. By our decision, we all stand.

I looked around the room, still dazed by the way Luke had openly challenged the Council, only to see that all of them, with the exception of Obi Wan, were nodding in affirmative. The Force revealed that Masters Secura, Fisto, Ti and Koon had no intention of actually expelling Luke, but their votes, even with Obi Wan's wouldn't have been enough to affect the Council's vote. I saw that Luke had also been awaiting their response and that he frowned when he received it. It wasn't a sad frown though, only one showing disappointment.

Luke-If that is true, then I guess Vader was right. The Jedi really are lost, but I won't die with them. Don't expect to see me here again, or to receive my help in your War. I know that Vader isn't even trying, so you should all be fine if you don't anger him too much. Oh and Master Windu, you're welcome.

Those were his final words before a blinding light filled the room and I could barely make out his silhouette moving into another vortex, like Vader had before. The Council came to their senses too late to stop him, for my son was already gone. I knew he would be alright, but didn't know what to do next.

**And…scene! Wow, that was intense! I personally can't imagine Luke ever yelling at anyone, but the story demanded a rift between his opinions (facts) and the Council's, in order to see which Jedi would be willing to cross it in the future. Now, I want to quickly say that I think I did a good job explaining the Force Healing (which will work like a reverse Force Drain in this story) and also kindly request any and all criticism available for this chapter, because I think it could have been done better (But no flames please. Those are for Reddit and You Tube comments only, and certainly not my fanfic). Now, much of this chapter is self-explanatory, so I don't feel the need to address anything in particular. I just want to say that the next chapter will be Anakin and Co dealing with the Fallout of Luke's expulsion (like Ahsoka's reaction, what the Clones will say and much more, mostly revolving around what people have to say). Not the most interesting premise, but I'll try to keep this filler fresh. After this I'm skipping over more stuff until we reach a point where Exegol and the Sith loyalists there become a problem for Vader and he has to "deal with" them. After that I'll have the Jedi slowly catching up to the important stuff happening behind the scenes, I'll throw Revan and Vader being badasses into the mix and boom! Compelling storyline, am I right? Well, okay it's not that simple, but I did finally get a name for Vader's ability to summon Phantoms and the way it will be revealed in-universe thanks to a reviewer who I'll give a spotlight to in the appropriate chapter. Lastly, Sidious has some trouble brewing for our currently-pretending-to-be-villains heroes and they aren't going to like it.**

**Anyways, special thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites or is currently following either it or me as an author, and of course the wonderful people in the review section. I see you Antex, Ax, ghostly ben, Ahsoka Snips SW TCW-VF (wow that's a long username) and every other amazing person down there! I see you guys. And you, the guy sitting at his desk reading this, I see you too. So…in conclusion, May the Force be with you all! Until next time guys!**


	33. Author's Note

**Hello there everyone! I wanted to tell you that I'm going to take a small break from the story (about 1 month) so I can properly plan the next arc and figure out what goes where in the timeline, as well as think about what I want to do with the character of Vader when it comes to the Jedi (if some will join him, how he'll interact with the Order moving forwards and stuff like that). I also have a lot more stuff to do with the other characters, researching the timeline and a LOT of other stuff, so...yeah. I'll stop updating for this time. I apologize, but I'll still update "A Messed Up Destiny" for those who worry about that. I just need time to flesh things out in theory so I can test it and see if I can pull it off. Again, I know this is sudden and I apologize for it, but I consider it nessesary if I want to write an actual story and not a mangled mess of plotlines that recieve no satisfying end, so doing stuff in the background it is! ****Anyways, I'll see you all in a month, but until then, May the Force be with you!**

**Note: I may write a couple oneshots if I feel inspired(and already have a small collection of one shots going), so feel free to check my profile for short stories if you want something to read. I may also do stuff that isn't Star Wars (I know, blasphemy), so keep an eye out if you are interested in a stories and leave a review after you read them to let me know that you are there! **

**Note 2: If anyone has prompts for Star Wars related one shots, feel free to PM me and let me know. The more details you give, the better I can understand what I should be aiming for.**


End file.
